Vollmondnächte
by M9
Summary: Snape und seine Sorgen mit Remus' Werwolfform
1. Oktober 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Rowlings, außer dieser Schnapsidee, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal haben wollte.

Bemerkung:

1. Die ganze Geschichte soll mehr oder weniger während Band 3 spielen, kleinere Abweichungen sind aber, wie bei FFs üblich, möglich, vor allem bei den Charakteren.. ;-) Sprich: OOC-Warnung bei den Hauptcharakteren (Glaubt mir, bei JKR würden sie sich nie so verhalten.. ;-) ). Band 4 und 5 kenne ich noch nicht, werden daher ignoriert, falls ich ihnen mal total widersprechen sollte.

2. Lumos sorgt normalerweise für ein Leuchten am Ende des Zauberstabes. Da dieses Minibischen Licht so für diese Geschichte nicht funktionieren würde habe ich versucht den Spruch so zu ändern, daß es bei mir allgemein hell wird und die Zauberer ihre Stäbe wegstecken können. Außerdem sollte man davon ausgehen, daß ausgebildete Zauberer mehr als so ein kleines Lichtlein hinbekommen können. Die Helligkeit verblaßt bei meinem Spruch allerdings nach einiger Zeit, wenn er nicht mit Hilfe des Stabes erneuert wird. Ich habe ‚Lumos spatium' ausgesucht. Spatium = Rauminhalt.

3. Rowlings sagt in Band 3 nichts Konkretes darüber, ob Remus' Verwandlungen nun nur an einer Nacht oder an drei Nächten im Monat stattfinden. Es gibt verschiedene Ansichten, wie viele Nächte ein Werwolf Werwolf ist. Da Remus allerdings so total fertig ist, daß Snape ihn sogar vertreten muß und es für diese Geschichte einfach perfekt paßt g gehe ich von drei Nächten aus.

4. Remus verwandelt sich Ende des Schuljahres nach der letzten Prüfung. Die war Anfang Juni. Daher gehe ich hier in der Geschichte davon aus, daß die Vollmonde Anfang des jeweils genannten Monats sind.

Eines noch: Das Rating ist R, weil es irgendwann mal halbwegs expliziteren Slash (wer mich kennt weiß, was ich meine. ;-) ) geben soll.. zumindest ist das geplant. Also wer das nicht mag, sollte gar nicht erst anfangen zu lesen.

Ach ja, kurz noch: Keeline hat's mir mal wieder eingebrockt... breit grinsend zur Moirin schielt und Shelley rüberwinkt war so nett meine Beta zu spielen. Dankeschön noch mal.

So, das war's schon von meiner Seite und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Vollmondnächte**

****

**Oktober 1**

Snape betrat das Lehrerzimmer.

Es war ein lauer Herbstabend, eigentlich viel zu warm für diese Jahreszeit. Die letzten Strahlen der frühen Oktobersonne fielen durch die Fenster und zeichneten malerische Muster auf die Stühle und Tische.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer genoß die Zeit vor dem Neubeginn der Woche immer. Es war dann leer in diesen Räumen, weil alle die letzten Stunden der freien Tage genießen wollten.

Doch an diesem Abend hatte es auch jemand anderen hergezogen.

Remus Lupin, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und eine der Personen, die er am meisten haßte auf der Welt, saß an seinem Platz und las in einem Buch.

Snape ging um die Tische und Stühle herum und näherte sich seinem eigenen Platz. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte man Lupin den Stuhl neben ihm zugedacht. Als er nun direkt vor der Tischplatte stand fiel ihm auf, daß sich sein Kollege nicht bewegte. Er hatte den Kopf mit der Hand abgestützt, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, daß er die Annäherung einer anderen Person überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Es war eindeutig: Er schlief.

Um Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte ein diabolisches Grinsen. ‚Nicht mehr lange...', dachte er und damit ließ er das Buch, welches er in Händen hielt, mit einem lauten Knall auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Aufgeschreckt zuckte Remus zusammen. Seine Hand fiel auf das vor ihm liegende geöffnete Buch und seine Augen blinzelten mehrmals.

„Na Lupin, sind die Schüler etwa so anstrengend für Sie, daß Ihnen nicht mal ein Wochenende genügt, um sich von ihnen zu erholen?", drang Snapes gehässige Stimme durch das Zimmer.

Remus brummte nur und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann parierte er die Bemerkung: „Ach, und hat dein Gedächtnis schon so nachgelassen, daß du neuerdings noch Sonntags den Stoff wiederholen mußt, Serverus?" Und damit zeigte er auf die vor Snape liegende Ausgabe eines Zaubertrankspezialbandes.

Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, bevor der Angesprochene erwiderte: „Ich bin wenigstens fähig dazu. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen falle ich bei meinen Studien nicht fast vom Stuhl."

Remus wollte schon wieder eine Retourkutsche abfeuern, als er bestürzt aufkeuchte. Sein Blick war zum Fenster gewandert und mit Erschrecken hatte er bemerkt, wie spät es schon war.

„Was ist, sind Sie etwa so entsetzt darüber, daß Ihr Gehirn schon so eingerostet ist, daß Ihnen nichts mehr einfällt?", fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer mit einem zynischen Zug um die Mundwinkel.

Lupin sah ihn nur weiterhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann faßte er sich – halbwegs – und fauchte zurück: „Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Tag heute ist?"

„Sonntag", lautete die nun leicht irritierte Antwort.

„Ja, das auch... aber heute ist Vollmond...", erklärte Remus in höchstem Maße erregt.

Einen Moment schluckte Snape. Er wußte, auf was Lupin anspielte. Er würde sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Dann knurrte er, in seine normale Art zurückfallend: „Sollten Sie dann nicht schon längst in Ihrem Zimmer sein? Ihren Trank habe ich Ihnen ja rechtzeitig vorbeigebracht."

Remus verdrehte die Augen, während er alles zusammen raffte. Er ordnete es soweit, daß sein Chaos nur auf seinem Platz lag und er keinen Kollegen belästigte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Snape. „Du meinst wohl in der Heulenden Hütte. Ich habe es nämlich vergessen deinen tollen Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen und möchte mich eigentlich nicht ganz neu einrichten müssen..." Dann stockte er einen Moment und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich. Leicht unsicher bat er seinen Kollegen um einen Gefallen. „Würdest du mich bitte begleiten? Es dürfte knapp werden die Hütte zu erreichen und falls ich mich vorher verwandle, muß jemand da sein, der mich davon abhält die Schüler anzufallen."

Snapes eiserne Maske lockerte sich einen Moment und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie entsetzt er über diese Bitte war. Ein unüberlegtes „Wieso ich?" rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Weil du genug Macht hast und eben niemand anderer momentan da ist", war die einfache Antwort. Remus bewegte sich schon auf die Tür zu. „Kommst du, Serverus?"

Snape schluckte. Dann riß er sich zusammen. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er war erwachsen und hatte einen Zauberstab, mit dem er sich wehren konnte. ‚Mein Gott, ich habe auch die Grausamkeiten der Todesser und Voldemorts persönlich ausgehalten. Dann werde ich doch gegen so einen mickrigen Werwolf ankommen...' Damit folgte er dem vorauseilenden Mann.

Wenige Minuten später hatten die beiden Männer schon die Treppen abwärts hinter sich gebracht. Als sie das Schulgebäude verließen sahen sie nur kurz zu dem malerischen Sonnenuntergang, der aus dem Horizont eine blutrote Linie machte. Im Eilschritt durchquerten sie dann den Rest des Hogwartsgeländes, bis sie an der Peitschenden Weide anlangten.

Bei ihrer Annäherung schlug der Baum wild aus, doch mit geübtem und schnellem Griff hatte Lupin ihn durch eine Berührung der Wurzel beruhigt. Sogleich begaben sie sich in den Geheimgang, der sie unter der Weide und dem Schulgelände durch zur Heulenden Hütte führen würde.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und mit dem Spruch „Lumos Spatium!" sorgte er für Helligkeit. Im Gegensatz zu Remus, dessen Sinne durch seine bevorstehende Verwandlung geschärft waren, konnte der Tränkelehrer nämlich nicht in der Dunkelheit sehen.

Snape wollte seinen Zauberstab gerade wieder unter der Robe verstauen, als sein Begleiter ihn an der Schulter berührte. Ein besorgtes Gesicht sah ihn an. „Laß ihn lieber draußen. Sicher ist sicher..."

Serverus schluckte.

Dann nickte er und befolgte Remus' Vorschlag.

So eilten sie weiter – der eine mit gezücktem Zauberstab, der andere in Sorge wegen seiner Verwandlung. Ihre Schritte hallten als einziger Laut durch den Gang.

Plötzlich stoppte Remus, so daß Snape fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Was ist los?", wollte der Tränkemeister wissen. Der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

Lupin drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Worte waren mehr gehaucht, als gesprochen. „Es beginnt..."

Dann rannte er davon.

Snape schluckte - wieder einmal. Nun verwandelte sich Lupin also in einen Werwolf, bevor er sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Schon um weiteres Unheil zu verhindern, mußte er dafür sorgen, daß Lupin über Nacht sicher eingesperrt war.

Er blieb einige Sekunden stehen. Dann verstärkte er den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, atmete noch einmal tief durch und folgte seinem Kollegen – vorsichtig, leise, immer damit rechnend, nach der nächsten Biegung auf einen reißenden Werwolf zu treffen.

Langsam verblaßte die Wirkung des Zauberspruchs und es wurde wieder dunkel. Snape rang mit sich: Sollte er es wieder hell machen, um auch sicher jede Spur des Wolfes rechtzeitig zu entdecken, oder sollte er einfach versuchen in der Dunkelheit schnellstmöglich von hier zu verschwinden? Leise schlich er voran und überlegte. Schließlich siegte sein Pflichtbewußtsein – außerdem wollte er keinem der Schüler das antun, was ihm selbst während der Schulzeit wiederfahren war – und so sprach er und die Worte „Lumos Spatium!" hallten ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend von den Wänden des unterirdischen Ganges entgegen.

Im nächsten Moment bereute er seine Entscheidung. Genau vor ihm stand ein großes braun-silbrig schimmerndes Etwas: „Lupin!" erkannte Snape den Werwolf und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

Irgendwann – dem Zaubertränkelehrer kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor – schaffte er es endlich zu reagieren. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete er seine eigenen Bewegungen: Sein rechter Arm hob sich, der Zauberstab richtete sich auf das Tier vor ihm, das sich zur gleichen Zeit in Bewegung setzte – direkt auf ihn zu.

Der Mund des dunkelhaarigen Mannes öffnete sich, seine Kehle war jedoch so zugeschnürt vor Angst, daß er nur ein mattes Keuchen hervorbrachte.

Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern und die Bewegung setzte sich in seinem ganzen Körper fort. Ihm war klar, daß er es nicht mehr schaffte einen Abwehrspruch aufzusagen, bevor der Wolf ihn erreichen würde.

Entsetzt riß er die Augen auf und da sprang Lupin ihn schon an.

Durch den Schwung wurde Snape zu Boden gerissen. Er knickte in den Beinen ein und schlug hart auf – zuerst mit seinem Steißbein und dann landete der Rest seines Körpers auf dem lehmigen Untergrund. Obwohl da kein Stein war schoß ein scharfer Schmerz über Snapes Rückrad, über die Wirbelsäule, bis in seinen Kopf, der im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder vorbei war. Das Adrenalin tat seine Wirkung.

Nun lag er auf dem Boden, der Wolf stand auf ihm und hielt ihn dort, sah ihn mit hängender Zunge hechelnd an.

Snape wollte den Moment nutzen und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, der ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war, doch bei der ersten Bewegung fletschte das Untier die Zähne und knurrte drohend.

Er ließ seine Hand wieder fallen.

Angstvoll sah er in den geöffneten Rachen, der ihn wohl gleich verschlingen würde – oder zumindest zerfleischen mit den scharfen kantigen Zähnen, die im Licht aufblitzten.

Snape schloß die Augen. Der Kloß, der schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Hals steckte, wurde dicker. ‚Das ist also mein Tod', stellte sein Gehirn nüchtern fest. Dann überkam ihn aber ein vollkommen irrationaler Gedanke. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wollte er wenigstens wissen, wie sich das Fell eines Werwolfes anfühlte. Neugierde schien also auch im Angesicht des Todes nicht zu verschwinden.

Mit dem Wissen, daß es das letzte Wesen sein würde, das er je in seinem Leben sah machte er nun die Augen wieder auf und starrte in das Gesicht des Tieres über ihm.

Das Maul hatte es inzwischen zugeklappt. Es beobachtete den Menschen unter sich genau, roch wahrscheinlich dessen Angst und genoß das Gefühl der Überlegenheit.

Langsam hob der Tränkelehrer seine Hand, darauf bedacht Lupin nicht zu erschrecken - hob sie, bis sie seitlich vom Kopf des Wolfes in der Luft schwebte. Der Wolf drehte den Kopf leicht und Snape erstarrte. Das Tier knurrte leise.

‚Er wird mich eh gleich umbringen', flog ein letzter Gedanke durch den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen und damit überbrückte er die letzten Millimeter, die ihn noch vom Fell des Tieres trennten. Langsam fuhr er vom Ohr aus über den Hals und erwartete eigentlich, daß das seine letzten Sekunden waren.

Zu seiner Verwunderung passierte jedoch nichts. Oder besser gesagt, nicht das erwartete.

Der Wolf schlug nicht seine Zähne in die blasse Haut des Menschen unter ihm. Im Gegenteil, er ließ es zu, daß der Mensch ihn berührte und über seinen Hals strich. Sogar das Knurren hörte auf.

Snape sah verwundert, wie der Wolf nun den Kopf auf seine Brust bettete und sich von ihm streicheln ließ.

Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Nachdem er dann ein paar Mal über das Fell gestreichelt hatte versuchte er wieder an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch sobald er seine Hand mehr als 10 cm vom Kopf des Tieres wegbewegte, fing es wieder an zu knurren und ihn böse anzustarren. Schnell legte er die Hand wieder hinter die spitzen Ohren des Wolfes und kraulte ihn dort.

Remus wurde wieder ruhiger und bewegte den Kopf, so als ob er sich den bequemsten Platz zwischen der Robe seines Opfers suchen würde. Dann schloß er sogar die Augen.

Snape wurde vollkommen ruhig. Die Angst war immer noch da, aber nicht mehr so dominierend.

Die ganze Situation kam ihm so suspekt vor.

Er lag hier, flach ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Boden eines Geheimganges und streichelte einen Werwolf, der eigentlich sein Kollege war. Im Grunde war er sich sicher gewesen, eine zweite Begegnung mit der Bestie nicht zu überstehen, aber wenn es sein mußte, daß er das Tier liebkoste, um zu überleben, würde er die ganze Nacht nicht mit dieser Tätigkeit aufhören.

Langsam verblaßte das Licht wieder, das die seltsame Szene beleuchtete.

Bald konnte man den ruhigen Atem hören, den das Tier ausstieß. Der Wolf war scheinbar eingeschlafen. Doch Snape wagte es nicht seine Hand wegzunehmen. So blieb er einfach liegen, bis ihn die Müdigkeit, gegen die er nichts tun konnte, ebenfalls übermannte und er in einen von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr's? Hinterlaßt ihr mir eure Meinung? lächel

Ach ja, eines noch: FFnet hat mich geärgert mit seinen ganzen Starallüren und einer Menge Virenverseuchter Pop-ups. Daher werde ich so bald wie möglich nach FFde umziehen, wo die Webadmins wesentlich toleranter sind und auch normal mit sich reden lassen. Ich werde diese Geschichte hier noch komplett posten (wenn Interesse besteht fragend in die Runde schielt), sie aber auch zeitgleich auf FFde online stellen. Ob ich weitere Geschichten hier posten werde, oder das meine letzte HP-FF hier auf dieser Website ist, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich kann euch die deutsche Version von FFnet jedoch nur empfehlen.

Ciao M


	2. Oktober 2

-reineilt, um neues Chap on zustellen- Wow, so viele Reviews.

Ich faß jetzt einfach mal alle aus FFnet und FFde zusammen, versuche mich aber wegen gewisser Richtilinigen –grummel- kurz zu halten.

Dankeschön an:

Shelley (FFde: Hochladen: Übung.. ;-) ), Besserweiss (ja, kraul schön), Malina (welche Story ist denn ähnlich? Zu Lupin Vergeßlichkeit: Erklärung kommt noch, zu Snapes Risikio: Er möchte sein eigenes Trauma eben niemand anderem zumuten.. denke ich. :-D), Maxine (warum lachst du so, wenn ich RL/SS schreibe? –fragend guckt-), Kasseopeia (guck mal in meine Bemerkungen von Kap. 1: 3 Vollmondnächte pro Monat.. ;-) D.h. es warten wirklich noch viiiele Vollmondnächte. ;-) ), theSilent und Lili (seht ihr unten? Hab geschrieben.. ;-) ), Keeline (Was soll bitte eine ‚richtige (HP) M-Story sein? –fragend guckt-)

So, nun hier. Eine weitere Nacht. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Oktober 2**

Snape wachte auf, weil irgendwas sich auf ihm bewegte. Es hatte sich aber nichts auf ihm zu bewegen. Er war schließlich ein eingefleischter Single.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah einen braun-blonden Haarschopf auf seiner Brust liegen, der nur zu Lupin gehören konnte. Schwaches Morgenlicht, das von irgendwo einfiel – er wußte nicht woher – beleuchtete die Szene.

‚Moment mal.' Sein Gehirn stockte und er fragte sich, was Lupin auf ihm zu suchen hatte. Vor allem ein, wie er mit einer kleinen Verrenkung feststellte, ziemlich nackter Lupin. Und warum lag er hier auf dem Boden, dem kalten Boden, im Dunkeln.

Da erinnerte er sich wieder: Er hatte den Werwolf zur Heulenden Hütte begleitet, weil dieser dämliche Gryffindor vergessen hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich zu nehmen. Dummerweise hatte er sich schneller verwandelt als sie laufen konnten und sein wahrgewordener Alptraum hatte ihn angefallen. Doch seltsamerweise nicht getötet, sondern sich von ihm in den Schlaf streicheln lassen.

‚Streicheln?' Schnell nahm Snape die Hand weg, die immer noch in Lupins Nacken gelegen hatte. Er mußte eingeschlafen sein. Zu seinem Glück war nichts weiter passiert und wie er zugeben mußte: Die Wärme des Wolfes hatte ihn wohl vor einer schweren Erkältung bewahrt, die ihn beim Liegen auf dem kalten Lehmboden normalerweise hätte treffen müssen. Er fühlte sich aber gesund – mehr oder weniger.

„Lupin?" brummte er mißmutig, nachdem er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte.

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht wie gewünscht. Sein Kollege befand sich immer noch im angenehmen Zustand des Schlummerns und so kuschelte er sich nur noch mehr in die Roben des warmen Körpers unter sich.

„Lupin!" Snapes Geduldsfaden war kurz vorm Zerreißen.

„Mhmmhm...", brummelte dieser nur und schlang auch noch seine Arme um den genervten Zaubertränkemeister. Dann begann er auch noch an ihm herumzutatschen.

Snape holte schon tief Luft, um mit einer harschen Bemerkung endlich seinen Kollegen wach zu bekommen, als dieser schon selbst bemerkte, daß das wohl nicht seine übliche Schlafunterlage war, auf der er da lag.

Der braune Schopf schoß verwirrt nach oben und er blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen Snapes. „Severus...", kam es entsetzt aus seinem Mund.

Dann wurde ihm seine Situation bewußt: Er lag hier, nackt, in ziemlich eindeutiger Weise auf einem Kollegen, dem Kollegen, der ihn wohl am wenigsten leiden konnte.

Schnell rutschte er neben den Zaubertranklehrer, der sofort aufsaß. „Wie schön, daß Sie endlich wach sind, um uns aus dieser peinlichen _Stellung_ zu befreien..."

Lupin wurde rot bei dieser Spitze und er versuchte sich zu bedecken.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. Er wußte schließlich über die männliche Anatomie Bescheid, doch er hatte ein Einsehen und nahm seinen Umhang von den Schultern, um ihn Lupin zu geben.

Dankbar nahm der Wolfsmensch das Kleidungsstück an und wickelte sich darin ein.

Dann legte er seine Hand auf den Arm des anderen. „Severus, bist du in Ordnung, habe ich dich..." Er konnte durch den Kloß, den ihm die Angst in den Hals gesetzt hatte, nicht sprechen.

Snape schüttelte die Hand ab und stand auf. „Nein, bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken bin ich in Ordnung." Den Schock würde er sicher nicht erwähnen. Er fuhr in seiner kalten Stimme fort: „Suchen Sie sich Ihre Fetzen zusammen, Lupin. Der Unterricht beginnt bald. Den Umhang können Sie mir ein andermal zurückgeben."

Lupin saß immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte dem in möglichst würdevollen Schritten verschwindenden Kollegen hinterher. Er war so erleichtert, und gleichzeitig schämte er sich. Er war froh, daß nichts passiert war, aber Snape hatte ihn nackt gesehen... nackt!!!

Langsam erhob er sich. Er würde seine Sachen zusammensuchen und sich erst mal in seinem Zimmer einschließen. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich jemandem in die Augen sehen, am allerwenigsten wollte er Snape später beim Frühstück begegnen.

Außerdem mußte er sich erst mal sammeln, bevor er wieder vor den Schülern stehen würde.

Den Tag über versuchte der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste dem Zaubertrankprofessor halbwegs erfolgreich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er ihn mal sah ignorierte ihn Snape einfach.

Also ganz wie sonst. Nun ja, fast. Die üblichen beleidigenden Anmerkungen Snapes blieben dadurch ebenfalls aus, was Remus nicht sonderlich störte.

Severus Snape war ebenfalls froh über die minimalen Begegnungen mit seinem Alptraum auf zwei Beinen. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit und versuchte das Geschehene zu verdrängen.

Den ganzen Tag über war er mißmutig und verlangte das Äußerste von seinen Schülern. Da sich dieses Verhalten nicht sonderlich von seinem Sonstigen unterschied, fiel es niemandem ein einen besonderen Grund dafür zu vermuten, daß er an diesem Tag besonders schlecht gelaunt war.

Es war eben einfach wieder ein Tag an dem sich die ‚armen' Schülerchen vor dem fiesen und gemeinen Tränkemeister in Acht nehmen mußten. Gryffindor war das leidtragendste Haus, denn es verlor die meisten Punkte – natürlich durch Snapes Paradeabzugsfälle Longbottom, Potter und Weasley. Nicht einmal Hermine konnte mit ihrem enormen Wissen und ihrer, wie sich Snape insgeheim eingestehen mußte, wirklich hervorragend ausgearbeiteten Hausarbeit, die Verluste aufholen.

Gleich danach kamen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und sogar Slytherin kostete seine Laune ein paar Punkte – wenig im Vergleich zu den anderen Häusern, aber immerhin.

Doch Snape ließ sich nicht beirren: Er hatte eine Nacht hinter sich, die als absolut konkurrenzfähig zu seinen größten Horrorträumen anzusehen war. An irgend jemandem mußte er seine Wut auslassen und die Schüler konnten sich am wenigsten wehren.

Remus als Rache verraten ging schließlich auch nicht, da er Albus sein Wort gegeben hatte nichts gegen den vermaledeiten Werwolf zu unternehmen. Auch wenn er Remus' Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts als unnötige Gefährdung sah, die sogar tödlich für die Schüler sein konnte. Obwohl ihm in dieser Nacht nichts ernsthaft Schlimmes passiert war hatte das Erlebnis seine Meinung nur noch verstärkt. Außerdem empfand er Lupin als persönlichen Affront gegen sich selbst...

Abends wartete Snape in seinem Labor darauf, daß Remus sich seine Portion Wolfsbanntrank holen würde. Er hatte ihm unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß er sie ihm nicht hinterhertragen würde. Wenn Lupin eine Milderung für seine Abartigkeit wollte, sollte er sie sich gefälligst selbst verschaffen. Er würde sie ihm nicht bringen. Wenn er sie schon brauen mußte...

Der Zaubertrankprofessor wartete und wartete, die Zeit verrann, doch sein Kollege tauchte nicht auf.

Severus marschierte nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er sah kurz auf die alte Standuhr, die regelmäßig tickte. Es war bald soweit. Der Sonnenuntergang hatte schon begonnen. Der Mond würde nicht lange benötigen, um in seiner vollen Pracht am Firmament aufzutauchen. Wenn Lupin nicht bald kam wäre es zu spät.

Er war wirklich nicht gewillt seinem Kollegen den Hausdiener zu spielen, aber wenn er an die Schüler dachte... In seiner Verantwortung als Lehrer und Hausvorstand konnte er nicht zulassen, daß eine komplett wilde und reißende Bestie durch die Schule stürmte. Daher schnappte er sich schließlich eine Phiole, goß etwas von dem selbstgebrauten Trank hinein und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer.

„Dieser trottelige...", fing er an auf Remus zu fluchen, als er sich selbst stoppte. Es wäre nicht ratsam auf den Gängen das Wort Werwolf zu erwähnen. Vereinzelt dort noch herumstreunende Schüler konnten ihn hören. Das mußte nicht sein.

Zuerst eilte Snape zu Remus' Räumen. Das Portrait informierte ihn auf sein heftiges Klopfen hin, daß Prof. Lupin nicht zuhause war. Snape stieß abschätzig die Luft aus. Dann langte er nach der Uhr, die in einer der vielen Taschen seiner Robe steckte, und zog sie an der Uhrkette heraus.

Den Deckel aufklappend erkannte er, wie spät es wirklich schon war. Die Verwandlung mußte kurz bevorstehen. Wahrscheinlich war Lupin schon in der Heulenden Hütte. Doch was, wenn nicht?

Was, wenn er sich wieder verwandelte, bevor er den Durchgang geschlossen hatte?

Er eilte weiter durch die Gänge Hogwarts', sein Mantel hinter im herwehend, was ihm einen leichten Vampirtouch gab, der durch die dunklen Haare und die blasse Gesichtshaut noch verstärkt wurde.

Es war schon dunkel, als Snape aus dem Tor auf den Platz trat, den die Peitschende Weide bewachte.

Durch die fehlende Helligkeit dauerte es einen Moment, bis er einen Zweig gefunden hatte, mit dem er den Baum außer Gefecht setzen konnte.

Er hatte beschlossen sich selbst zu vergewissern, daß die Schule und ihre Insassen in Sicherheit waren, daß Lupin sich in der weit entfernten Hütte verwandeln würde und nicht irgendwo auf dem Gelände. Falls sein Kollege sich noch nicht hinter Schloß und Riegel befinden sollte, würde er ihm schnell den Trank einflößen und dann verschwinden.

Obwohl er Angst hatte – auch wenn er nun eine Möglichkeit kannte das Tier zu beruhigen, er konnte nicht sichergehen, daß es ein zweites Mal klappte – schlich er durch den Höhlengang, der unter dem Schulgelände durchführte. Licht war schnell gezaubert. Den Zauberstab in der einen, das immer noch leicht dampfende Gebräu in der anderen Hand bewegte er sich vorwärts. Der Wolf würde ihn nicht noch mal überraschen.

Um die letzte Biegung tretend sah er, wie der Gesuchte gerade die Luke öffnete. Als er Snapes Schritte hörte und die Erneuerung des Helligkeitsspruches drehte er sich um. „Severus?... Was machst du hier?" Remus starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Sie haben etwas vergessen, Lupin", meinte der Zaubertranklehrer trocken und streckte den Arm mit der Phiole vor. Den Zauberstab steckte er ein. Da er seinen Kollegen gefunden hatte, noch als Mensch, brauchte er ihn ja nicht.

„Der Wolfsbanntrank..." Remus nahm fast ehrfürchtig das Glasgefäß entgegen, dann blickte er mit einem Lächeln auf. „Danke." Er war zu sehr beschämt wegen der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, so daß er sich nicht überwinden hatte können sich den Trank selbst zu holen. Nun war er umso dankbarer. Auch, wenn er den Trank gestern vergessen hatte und der Wolf nicht wirklich ruhig und friedlich war, es half doch etwas.

„Nun trinken sie schon", schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Ich möchte hier weg, bevor Sie sich verwandeln. Es ist schon spät... und bilden Sie sich ja nichts darauf ein. Ich mache das nur der Sicherheit der Schüler wegen."

Der Angesprochene nickte und stürzte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug runter, verzog das Gesicht und ließ ein herzhaftes „Bäh" hören. „Einfach widerlich."

Snape verzog keine Miene. „Haben Sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, Lupin?" Sein üblicher Zynismus tönte aus den Worten heraus.

Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu, der als Antwort genügte. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen.

„Geben Sie schon her", blaffte Snape weiter und entriß ihm die nun leere Phiole. „Ich gehe." Und er drehte sich schnell um.

Der Verteidigungslehrer lächelte leise, als er sich daran machte durch die Luke zu steigen. Wenn die Schüler wüßten, daß der gefürchtete Professor auch ein Mensch mit Ängsten war... Er hatte wirklich schnell die ‚Flucht' ergriffen.

Snape war erleichtert. Es war alles gutgegangen. Er mußte nur noch von hier weg.

Da hörte er ein Brüllen. Lupin verwandelte sich gerade. Aber es hatte sicher noch gelangt, in die Hütte zu steigen. Nun ja, die Kleidung hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell ausziehen können, aber was scherte ihn das.

Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf: Er hatte zwar gesehen, wie Remus die Luke geöffnet hatte, aber er hatte nicht das Geräusch gehört, das anzeigte, daß sie geschlossen war.

Panisch drehte er sich um. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch.. und wenn nicht, vielleicht konnte er sie noch schließen, bevor der Wolf heraus konnte.

Er rannte zurück und sah, daß er Recht behalten hatte. Anders wäre es ihm lieber gewesen. Doch so.. vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte auf die Öffnung zu, als er tapsende Schritte vernahm und im nächsten Moment den braun-silbrigen Wolf herausspringen sah.

Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung bemerkte er, daß es eigentlich ein äußerst eleganter Sprung gewesen war, dann kehrte sein Gehirn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Schneller als am Vortag, wie er befriedigt feststellte.

Er hob die Hand – das Tier hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, es schnupperte noch, nahm Witterung auf – und versuchte seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang vorzuzerren. Da drehte der Wolf den Kopf und sah ihn an. Einen Moment erstarrten beide, dann zerrte Severus nur noch hektischer an seinem Stab, der sich irgendwie in den Falten des schwarzen Stoffes verfangen hatte. Im nächsten Moment sprang das Tier auf ihn zu und begrub ihn – trotz der abwehrenden Handbewegungen - unter sich.

Da lag er nun, seines Zeichens Professor, Zaubertrankmeister und gefürchtetster Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden von einem Werwolf belagert, der ihn gefährlich anknurrte.

Er hob wie am Tag zuvor die Hand, ganz vorsichtig und langsam natürlich, und versuchte das Tier durch Streicheleinheiten zur Ruhe zu bringen. Und siehe da, zu seiner Verwunderung und vor allem Erleichterung: Es funktionierte. Der Wolf stellte das Knurren ein, es änderte sich in ein wohliges Brummeln, und streckte sich lang auf Snape aus.

Dieser seufzte und schloß, immer noch das Tier kraulend und über sein Nackenfell fahrend, die Augen.

Er würde nicht sterben in dieser Nacht, dessen war er sich irgendwie sicher. Es würde nur eine weitere unangenehme Erfahrung werden, die er später so gut wie möglich verdrängen mußte.

* * *

So, wollt ihr immer noch mehr? –lieb in die Runde lächelt-

Ciao M


	3. Oktober 3

Danke, Danke, Danke.. -sich über die vielen Reviews freut-

Shelley (Danke für die Schützenhilfe, was das Trank Vergessen angeht ;-) ), Malina (Ich gehe davon aus, daß der Trank nur vollständig wirkt, wenn er ihn auch brav täglich 1 Woche vor Vollmond nimmt. Wenn er ihn nicht jeden Tag trinkt, dann wirkt er eben nur teilweise.. kannst du damit leben? -schief grinst-), Keeline (Umhang, Wäsche und Pflichtbewußtsein.. -g- Ließ einfach mal weiter.. -was von wegen verfluchter PG-Faktoren in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelt-), v.s.Goliath (Bitte, hier ist der morgen danach), Ashumaniel (hier: mehr. -lol-), Besserweiss (Hast die Antworten ja schon. ;-) ), Lili (Oh, es führt noch zu einigem.. ;-) )

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem 3. Verwandlungstag im Oktober...

* * *

**Oktober 3**

Lupin wachte auf, weil er zwei Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte. Er blinzelte, versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, war dann aber hellwach. „Severus..."

„Ja, so heiße ich...", war Snapes einziger trockener Kommentar.

Remus' Wangen liefen knallrot an und er rutschte schnellstmöglich von seinem Kollegen herunter.

Schamhaft versuchte er sich zu bedecken, aber seine Kleidung, besser gesagt die Reste davon, befanden sich noch in der Heulenden Hütte. Er zog die Beine an, blickte auf den Boden und hoffte, daß Snape einfach verschwinden würde. Da schob sich ein schwarzer Umhang in sein Blickfeld. Er sah darauf und dann nach oben. Snape stand da und half ihm – wieder einmal – mit seiner Kleidung aus.

Remus wurde noch roter und nahm dankbar den Mantel, schwang ihn sich um die Schultern und stand auf. Es war schon erniedrigend genug, da wollte er wenigstens auf Augenhöhe mit dem anderen Mann sein, auch wenn er nur schräg an ihm vorbei und auf den Boden sah. „Hab ich.. hab ich dich...", setzte er stammelnd an.

„Nein, haben Sie nicht", kam eine ihn erleichternd aufseufzen lassende Antwort.

„In Zukunft werden Sie sich den Trank selbst holen, sollten Sie bis 16 Uhr nicht bei mir erschienen sein, werde ich ihn in Ihr Quartier bringen, notfalls werde ich ohne Erlaubnis eindringen und ihn dort abstellen, aber das hier...", er machte eine weitschweifende Bewegung mit der Hand. „..wird sich nicht wiederholen."

Er wartete ein Nicken ab und fuhr fort: „Meine Umhänge lassen Sie mir einfach durch die Wäsche zukommen. Guten Tag noch..." Damit drehte er sich um und stolzierte, seine verspannten Muskeln dehnend, davon.

Remus blickte ihm nach, bis er schon nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann stieg er durch die Öffnung und sammelte die Reste seiner Kleidung zusammen. Er würde den Nachmittag wohl wieder mit einer Nähstunde verbringen.

--

Es klopfte an Lupins Tür und das Gemälde meldete „Ein dunkler Meister mit stinkender Flüssigkeit..."

Remus schmunzelte. Sein Zimmerbewacher hatte einen seltsamen Humor. Dann wurde ihm bewußt, wer da so treffend beschrieben worden war: Snape. Er schluckte, fühlte, wie er rot wurde.

„Laß ihn herein!" befahl er dennoch.

Der schwarzgekleidete Tränkemeister erschien in der Tür. Er sah ihn kurz an, rümpfte abfällig die Nase als er Lupin sah und zeigte auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Er stellte es auf den Schreibtisch und verschwand mit einem gezischten „Angenehme Nacht, Lupin."

Remus atmete erleichtert aus als Snape weg war. Die Begegnung war etwas frostiger gewesen als sonst, aber er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Severus mußte ihn ja wahrlich für einen Obertrottel halten, weil er den Trank vergessen hatte – nunja, nicht gerade vergessen, nur an diesem Abend nicht an Snape herangetraut nach den peinlichen Ereignissen der letzten beiden Nächte – für den Tränkemeister mußte es aber wie vergessen wirken. Außerdem hatte er Jahre lang ohne diese helfende Flüssigkeit gelebt und mußte sich nun erst daran gewöhnen. Deswegen schlief er, auch wenn er mit Hilfe des Trankes als Wolf ruhiger und friedlicher war, trotzdem noch in der Heulenden Hütte. Erst wenn sich das ganze zur Zufriedenheit aller eingependelt hatte würde er in seinen eigenen Räumen übernachten.

Er beschloß diesmal rechtzeitig loszugehen und den Trank nicht zu vergessen.

--

Als es dunkel wurde schloß sich Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte ein.

Auf Hogwarts schloß sich ebenfalls jemand ein: Severus Snape würde sich diese Nacht von Remus Lupin fernhalten, unter allen Umständen.

* * *

Ok, ok, ich weiß ihr seid jetzt entrüstet, weil es etwas kurz war... aber das nächste wird mehr. Versprochen!

Ciao M


	4. November 1

Wieder einmal Danke an die Reviewer:

Keeline (jaja, sehr brav ;-) und das Zimmer.. pst.. verrat mir nicht alles.. -streng guckt- ), Besserweiss (wie gesagt: DER Nachsatz mußte einfach sein. .;-) ), Maxine (sollte ich erwähnen, daß diese Story schon seit letztem Sommer geplant war? –g- Hoffe du bist weiterhin so begeistert.), Lili (Nachschub. ;-) ), spookyslayer (ja, geht weiter.. hiermit -nach unten zeigt-)

Noch ne kleine Zwischenbemerkung: Hier habe ich ein wenig von Rowlings abgeschrieben. Aber es paßte einfach perfekt in die Story. Ich hoffe um Vergebung. –smile-

Und ein ganz besonderes PS an Shelley: Hab noch 2 Rechtschreibfehler gefunden.. findest du sie in deiner Datei auch? –bg-

* * *

**November 1**

Der Kessel dampfte, was anzeigte, daß der Inhalt fertig war.

Snape hatte sich rechtzeitig daran gemacht, den für diesen Monat nötigen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Fehlte nur noch Lupin, der ihn sich abholte. Der Nachmittag verging jedoch und es wurde bald fünf – immer noch kein sich in einen Wolf verwandelnder Kollege in Sicht.

Severus schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Dann entschied er, ihm den Trank doch wieder vorbeizubringen.

Er füllte ein Glas voll ab, stellte es auf ein Tablett und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lupins Räumen.

Nach einem Klopfen wurde er hereingebeten.

Er erstarrte, als er sah, wer gerade ‚zu Besuch' war: Harry Potter. An einem Samstag? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, daß dieser mit seinen mißratenen Gryffindorfreunden in Hogsmeade war und allerlei Unfug kaufte, um ihm den Unterricht zu erschweren. Dem war wohl nicht so. Da erinnerte er sich an die Tatsache, daß Harry bei seinen Muggelverwandten lebte, die nichts von der Zauberei hielten und daher wohl die Einwilligungserklärung nicht unterschrieben hatten. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm empfand Genugtuung, bekam der berühmte Potter einmal nicht das, was er sich unter Garantie wünschte.

Da unterbrach Lupin seine Gedankengänge mit einer Begrüßung. „Ah Severus." Er lächelte ihn auch noch unschuldig an und stellte es als das selbstverständlichste dar, daß Snape seinen Laufburschen spielte, der ihm Tränke brachte. „Vielen Dank. Könnten Sie es hier auf den Schreibtisch stellen?"

‚Warum siezt er mich nun plötzlich? Sonst vergißt er diese Höflichkeit doch auch...' Snape stellte den dampfenden Becher ab und sah dabei abwechselnd Potter und Lupin an. Was der Junge wohl beim Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste zu suchen hatte? Wahrscheinlich war er nur hier, weil Lupin damals schon mit seinem Vater herumgezogen war. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diese Bande, die ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.

Lupin ignorierte seine üble Laune wie üblich. Er schien jedoch bemerkt zu haben, daß er über die Anwesenheit des Jungen nachgrübelte. „Ich habe Harry gerade meinen Grindeloh gezeigt." Er lächelte freundlich und zeigte auf das Aquarium.

„Faszinierend", sagte Snape ohne hinzusehen. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über das Heile-Welt-Gefühl, welches der Werwolf verströmte. „Sie sollten es gleich trinken, Lupin", brachte er den Trank in Erinnerung.

„Ja, ja, mach ich", kam die Antwort, die der Zaubertrankmeister zwar erwartet hatte, die ihm aber überhaupt nicht recht war. Es klang so lässig. Lässig bei einer Sache, bei der Remus es eigentlich nicht sein durfte.

„Ich habe einen ganzen Kessel voll gebraut", fuhr Snape daher fort. „Falls Sie noch mehr brauchen." Er mußte doch irgendwie den Verstand Lupins erreichen. Er hoffte zumindest, daß überhaupt noch ein wenig davon in seinem Gehirn vorhanden war.

„Ich werde morgen wohl noch was zu mir nehmen. Vielen Dank, Severus."

‚Aha, schon vertraulicher, wohl ein Ausrutscher vorhin.' Snape wußte, wann er hinauskomplimentiert wurde. Dies war so ein Moment. „Keine Ursache", setzte er falsche Freundlichkeit auf. Dieser Mann ging ihm einfach auf die Nerven. Aber er hatte Dumbledore versprochen ihn nicht zu verraten und ihm monatlich seinen Trank zu brauen. Daher konnte er, so lange Harry Potter sich bei ihm befand, nicht so offen reden, wie er es gerne getan hätte.

Er ging. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie nun die Gerüchte hochkommen würden. ‚Snape braut Tränke für Lupin. Sicher will er ihn vergiften. Er ist doch schon lange scharf auf den Posten, das ist doch die Gelegenheit. Vor allem, wenn es Lupin nicht gut geht...' Lupin, dem angehimmelten Professor... der sie alle täuschte.

Snape hoffte, daß Lupin den Trank auch wirklich zu sich nehmen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann war wirklich unmöglich leichtsinnig.

Später stand Snape auf einem der Türme von Hogwarts. Er hatte sein Fernglas eingesteckt und beobachtete die Peitschende Weide. Der Baum stand ruhig, nichts rührte sich in seiner Nähe. Es dämmerte schon. Lupin sollte eigentlich schon unterwegs sein.

Er würde ihn nicht noch mal den Gang entlang eskortieren, er wollte nur sicher gehen, daß er dort war, wo er hingehörte.

Er setzte das Glas einen Moment ab und blinzelte, um seine Augen zu entspannen. So wie er den Werwolf kannte würde er wieder im allerletzten Augenblick auftauchen. Womöglich wurde er auch den neugierigen Sankt Potter nicht los. Wobei Severus nicht wirklich an diese Möglichkeit dachte. Einen unschuldigen Jungen, der nichts von seiner Besonderheit wußte und noch dazu der Sohn seines besten Freundes war, seines toten besten Freundes und damit das einzige, was von ihm übrig war, würde er niemals in Gefahr bringen. Egal wie wenig er diesen Mann leiden konnte. Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden und deren Familie hatte er, soviel war Snape bewußt.

Da bewegte sich etwas. Er konnte erkennen, daß die Äste der Weide wild ausschlugen. Schnell setzte er das Fernglas wieder an und sah einen braun-blonden Schopf, der sich vorsichtig in Richtung der ihm wohlbekannten Wurzel bewegte. Remus beugte sich vor, schien etwas in den Händen zu halten, wahrscheinlich einen Stock, erhob sich wieder und die Weide wurde bewegungslos.

Snape wußte, was geschehen war. Lupin hatte die gewisse Stelle an der Wurzel des Baumes berührt, die ihn beruhigte. So konnte man durch den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie hatten das Ganze erst letzten Monat praktiziert.

Snape zog an seiner Uhrkette als Lupin verschwunden war, nickte. Es war noch genug Zeit. Lupin würde die Hütte erreichen bevor der Mond aufging und er würde auch noch genug Zeit haben sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Fast bedauerte es Snape, daß keine neuen Flicken dazu kamen.

Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er setzte das Fernglas wieder an und suchte die Umgebung des Baumes ab.

„Gut, keine neugierigen Schüler in der Nähe."

Es wäre furchtbar gewesen, wenn einer der Schüler durch Zufall auf dieses Geheimnis gestoßen wäre. Sie hätten nichts von der Gefahr gewußt, wären dem Gang gefolgt und wenn sie Pech hatten wären sie auf den Werwolf gestoßen. Und dieses Mal wäre kein Bescheid wissender Potter in der Nähe gewesen, um den oder die leichtsinnigen Schülen zu retten.

Die Musterung fiel zu seiner Zufriedenheit aus. Kein potentielles Opfer für den Werwolf in der Nähe. Nun konnte er mehr oder weniger beruhigt seinen luftigen Beobachtungsplatz aufgeben und ins Innere des Schlosses zurückkehren. In dieser Nacht würde niemand in Gefahr sein.

* * *

Na, war diesmal die Länge besser? –g- Sagt mir doch bitte wieder eure Meinung.. -lieb Katzenblick aufsetzt-

Ciao M


	5. November 2

Sodala, Mittwoch, Zeit für ein Update. ;-)

Danke an alle Reviewer:

vs. Goliath (Hey, es ist ein Monat vergangen, darf Remus es dann nicht einigermaßen überwunden haben? -g-), Maxine (Begegnung.. siehe unten. ;-) ), Keeline (Tablett: ist im Buch so. Deine Version usw. Ähm.. du kennst mich ja. ;-) Fernglas: Gute Idee -g-), Besserweiss (Es ist Snape, er IST eben fies und gemein.. ;-) ), Lorelei (Hoffe du kannst weiter genießen. -g- Die Story ist noch laaaaang -kicher-), Bebop/Luthien (Ja, hopp hopp, schreib!! ;-) )

Aber nun Schluß mit den Antworten. Genießt es.. ;-)

* * *

**November 2**

Snape brachte Lupin seine tägliche Dosis Wolfsbanntrank. Wie üblich hatte dieser mal wieder vergessen vorbeizukommen. „Sagen Sie mal Lupin, wie können Sie so etwas wichtiges wie Ihren Vollmondtrank eigentlich vergessen?"

Seine Stimme war kalt und zeigte seine gesamte Verachtung, die er für diesen Mann übrig hatte. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Dumbledore sich so ein Monster an die Schule geholt hatte und ihn auch noch frei herumlaufen ließ, ihn nicht zumindest strenger überwachte.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, Severus", verteidigte sich der Braunhaarige.

Snapes Blick flog einen Moment durch das Zimmer und tatsächlich war alles fein säuberlich zusammengeräumt. Es sah nicht nach einer nur auf die schnelle ausgedachten Entschuldigung für Gryffindorsche Dämlichkeit aus. Der Hinweis vom Vortag auf ein Mehr des Trankes hatte scheinbar doch etwas bewirkt. „Ich bin überrascht", meinte Severus leise, eine Braue nach oben ziehend, „es scheint, es besteht doch noch etwas Hoffnung. Wenn es bei Ihnen funktioniert, vielleicht kann man dann ja auch die anderen Gryffindors noch erziehen."

Lupin ging nicht auf diese Provokation ein. Er wußte, daß dies Snapes Art war. Wahrscheinlich konnte der Mann gar nicht mehr anders. Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er – nicht ganz ohne eigenes Verschulden, wie Remus fand – von allen Seiten gefürchtet wurde, ihn niemand wirklich leiden konnte und er sich nur mit solch scharfen Worten etwas Respekt-annäherndes verschaffen konnte, war ihm seine Verhaltensweise sicher schon ins Blut übergegangen. Außerdem war er noch müde von der letzten Nacht. Es kostete ihn immer seine gesamten Reserven, wenn niemand in der Nähe war und den Wolf zur Ruhe brachte – und er den Banntrank nicht regelmäßig genommen hatte. Er hatte keinen Nerv für erneute Streitgefechte.

Daher gab er keine entsprechende Antwort, sondern langte schlicht und einfach nach dem Trank, den Snape ihm – wieder auf einem Tablett – brachte. „Danke Severus", würgte er gleich weitere Anfeindungen ab.

Er schüttete das Gesöff – wie er es in Gedanken nannte – auch gleich seine Kehle hinab und stellte das Glas etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt auf das Tablett ab. Severus sollte damit wohl zufrieden sein. Doch er war es nicht.

Snape zog nur eine Braue nach oben.

„Vergessen Sie nicht die Heulende Hütte aufzusuchen – rechtzeitig." Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders.

„Werde ich nicht, Severus", gab Lupin zurück. „Danke für deine Fürsorge." Und mit liebenswürdigem Lächeln wies er ihm den Weg zur Tür.

Snape folgte der Aufforderung und verschwand. Am Tag vorher hatte es ja geklappt, vielleicht dann auch diesmal.

--------

Nachts machte sich der Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts auf seinen üblichen Rundgang. Er hatte Lupin nicht vom Turm aus beobachtet und war daher diesmal sehr ausführlich. Er klapperte sämtliche Türme ab, auch jedes einzelne Stockwerk des Schlosses, die Bibliothek ließ er ebenfalls nicht aus. Nirgendwo erwischte er einen unartigen Schüler. Alle schienen brav in ihren Betten zu liegen. Einerseits war er darüber sauer – er hätte gerne ein paar zünftige Strafarbeiten verteilt – andererseits war er froh – es war schließlich Vollmond...

Sorgfältig wie er war machte er auch außerhalb der festen Mauern seine Runde. Nicht daß ein turtelndes Pärchen, das sich unerlaubt draußen aufhielt, von einem wilden Tier – wilden Werwolf angefallen wurde.

Auch hier konnte er erleichtert aufatmen. Es befand sich niemand in Gefahr.

Den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte schritt er ebenfalls ab. Sonst ließ er den Riesen nur links liegen, aber er wußte, wie gerne sich Potter und Konsorten zu dem verrückten Wildhüter schlichen. Nur nachweisen hatte er es noch nicht können. Er klopfte.

Schwere Schritte wurden laut und die Tür knarrte beim Öffnen in ihren Angeln.

„Oh, Professor Snape...", wurde er begrüßt, „was führt Sie zu mir?"

Er folgte der Einladung einzutreten. „Wie Sie wissen, Mr Hagrid, sollen die Schüler sich nachts nicht mehr außerhalb ihrer Säle aufhalten, um den Dementoren nicht im Wege zu sein", schob er die Bewacher Askabans vor. „Ich wollte Sie nur noch mal erinnern mögliche Besucher immer rechtzeitig ins Hauptgebäude zu schicken." Dies war zwar nicht der eigentliche Grund, aber immer noch ein Guter und glaubhaft genug dafür, daß er hier war.

Der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts tat entrüstet. „Aber Professor, Sie wissen doch, daß ich immer um das Wohl der Kinder besorgt bin..."

Snape wußte, daß das nichts als die Wahrheit war. Hagrid liebte die Kinder genauso wie seine vielen seltsamen Viechereien.

„...ich würde ihnen nie erlauben sich nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit noch bei mir aufzuhalten..."

Das glaubte ihm der Zaubertrankmeister zwar nicht, aber er hatte keine Gegenbeweise. Daher nickte er nur steif. „Natürlich, es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu verdächtigen..."

Dies wiederum glaubte Rubeus Snape nicht, doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„...es sollte, wie gesagt, nur eine Erinnerung sein. Da Sie seit diesem Jahr auch als Lehrkraft fungieren tragen Sie schließlich größere Verantwortung als Vorbild für die Schülerschaft." Er nickte und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. „Ich werde meinen Rundgang nun fortsetzen. Gute Nacht!"

Damit verschwand er durch die Tür, die ihm der Wildhüter – erleichtert den blasiert redenden Mann loszuwerden – wieder aufhielt.

--------

Snape trat zurück auf den Weg und hörte die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Er drehte sich noch mal um, warf einen Blick auf Hagrids Hütte und drehte sich dann weiter, um kurz den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu mustern.

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg zum Hauptgebäude und damit zu seinen eigenen Räumen machen, als er glaubte zwei gelbe Augen zwischen den Bäumen hervorblitzen zu sehen. Severus blickte genauer hin und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Dort stand ein Wolf. _Der_ Wolf. Er würde ihn unter Hunderten heraus erkennen. Vor allem nachdem er letzten Monat zwei Nächte unter besagtem Wolf liegend verbracht hatte.

Remus in Wolfsform hatte seine Zunge raushängen und hechelte in seine Richtung. Snape machte sich Sorgen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder von diesem Tier angesprungen werden, auch wenn er, wie er bemerkte, nicht mehr gar so große Angst vor ihm hatte. Zu seinem Glück schien der Werwolf in dieser Nacht keine warme bequeme Schlafunterlage zu suchen, denn er drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den raschelnden Büschen.

Severus atmete erleichtert aus. Er beobachtete die Stelle, an der Remus verschwunden war, noch einen Moment und machte sich dann schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zurück zu den schützenden Mauern, in denen sein Zuhause lag. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der Hand. Auch wenn er zur Genüge festgestellt hatte, daß er, falls der Wolf zurückkam, wahrscheinlich eh keine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Dennoch gab das kühle Holz in seiner Hand ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das er nicht missen wollte.

--------

Erst als er seine Gemächer erreicht und sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte ließ er seine verkrampften Finger lockerer werden. Er lehnte sich einen Moment an, dann ging er ins Bad, um seinen Adrenalinspiegel mit einem Schwall kühlen Wassers wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß herunter zu schrauben.

Als er später in seinem Bett lag konnte er nur schlecht schlafen.

Weitere Rundgänge, um sich abzulenken, sparte er sich in dieser Nacht trotzdem.

* * *

Und nun die obligatorische Frage: Mehr? -g-

Ihr wißt ja, um so mehr Reviews, um so schneller geht's weiter... ;-)

Ciao M


	6. November 3

Wow, ihr wart ja alle schön schnell.. dafür hab ich mir etwas Zeit gelassen.. -schief grinst- Ich hoffe ihr habt auch die Sonne genossen statt hier nachzusehen, wann es weitergeht.. aber nu isses ja soweit. ;-)

Danke an:

Just a guest (wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein, außer Remus?), Go. (äh.. ja.. wenn du meinst wegen Snape.. -hüst- In diesem Kapitel hört es sich wohl wieder ein wenig anders an.. ;-) ), Besserweiss (glaubst du wirklich, mich wundert überhaupt noch was bei dir? -lol-), Maxine (du darfst interpretieren, wie du willst.. ;-) ), Keeline (Erziehen -nur grinst und nichts weiter sagt-, Schlaf: Manche Menschen kommen auch mit wenig aus.. mein Vater z.B. schläft seit Jahren kaum mehr als 4 Stunden pro Nacht, Hagrid: Er hat gegen alle etwas, warum also nicht auch gegen den?), Lili (-nach unten zeigt- hier bitte.. -G-), idril (Na, über Kapitel 2 rausgekommen? -G-)

So, aber nun nerve ich nicht weiter, sondern lasse erst mal Dumbledore ein wenig Snape bearbeiten...

* * *

**November 3**

Am Montag Morgen kam Dumbledore schon vor der ersten Stunde in Snapes Büro. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen."

Der Tränkemeister brummte nur als Antwort. ‚Was will der alte Mann nun schon wieder von mir?'

„Was gibt's Albus?" fragte er laut.

„Oh Severus, schlechte Nachrichten. Sie wissen ja, daß gerade Vollmondsaison ist..."

Snape nickte. Natürlich wußte er das, er braute ja diesen Banntrank für Lupin.

„..und Ihr Kollege Remus Lupin sich drei Nächte verwandeln muß. Es war sehr anstrengend diesmal und heute passiert es ja noch mal. Daher kann er den Unterricht nicht übernehmen. Da Sie schon seit Jahren gerne sein Fach hätten und auch die notwendige Fachkenntnis besitzen, wollte ich Sie um die Übernahme der Vertretung bitten."

Severus zog eine Braue nach oben. Man gab ihm nicht den gesamten Unterricht, aber für die Vertretung war er gut genug?

„Möglicherweise fällt Professor Lupin die gesamte Woche aus. Wäre das für Sie möglich? Ich möchte Sie nicht überlasten...", fuhr Albus fort.

Diese Worte entlockten dem Zaubertrankprofessor ein schmales Grinsen. Ihn überlasten? Mit dem Fach, das er sich schon so sehnlichst wünschte? „Aber nein Albus, das geht schon in Ordnung." Er ermahnte sich, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und nicht vor dem Direktor einen unangebrachten Freudentanz aufzuführen.

„Wunderbar", freute sich Dumbledore. „Wie gut, daß wie Sie haben. Natürlich hoffen alle, daß der Professor bald wieder genesen ist. Bis dann...", verabschiedete sich das Oberhaupt von Hogwarts.

Snape sah ihm nach. Wenn es nach ihm ginge konnte der verdammte Bastard vor Erschöpfung auf Dauer Gast der Krankenstation sein. Aber Albus hatte wohl Recht: Die Schüler würden noch beten, daß Lupin wieder zurück kam. Er freute sich auf diese Woche.

----

„Sie haben wohl wieder den Abflug verpaßt gestern Abend." Snape stand erneut bei Lupin im Büro, um ihm den Banntrank zu bringen. Er sah etwas zerknittert aus, der Verteidigungslehrer schien noch nicht lange wach zu sein.

„Was?" Remus sah fragend zu seinem Kollegen.

„Muggelsprache!" klärte der Trankbrauer ihn auf. „Bedeutet, daß Sie wohl wieder etwas spät dran waren bei ihrem Weg zur Hütte."

„Woher..." Der andere Lehrer war sprachlos.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen...", war die kühle Antwort.

„Wo?" brachte Lupin heraus.

„Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes." Snape wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion, doch sein Gegenüber sah ihn weiterhin nur mit großen Augen an, nahm dann noch völlig perplex das Glas entgegen und trank, diesmal ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Der furchtbare Geschmack schien ihn wieder zu Verstand, zumindest zu Wort zu bringen. „Du warst draußen? Am Verbotenen Wald? Obwohl du wußtest, daß Vollmond ist?"

„Zu Ihrer Information: Gerade weil Vollmond war, war ich draußen. Ich hatte schon mit Ihrer Vergesslichkeit gerechnet und wollte daher die Schüler, welche sich möglicherweise, trotz der mehrmals wiederholten Schulregeln, nicht in ihren Schlafräumen aufhielten, vor Konsequenzen bewahren. Konsequenzen heißen in diesem Fall: _Sie_ als wildes mörderisches Tier sowie eine ganze Meute Dementoren, die sich sicher über junge Seelen freuen würden." Snape hatte sich in Rage geredet. Seine Miene war steif geblieben, wie immer, aber an seiner Stimme, die lauter geworden war, konnte man seine Wut erkennen.

„Ich würde niemandem etwas tun, so lange er mich nicht angreift, vor allem nicht unter Einfluß des Trankes." Remus war entrüstet. Er gab das Glas zurück. Ihm war wohl aufgefallen, daß Snape ihn vor den Dementoren genannt hatte. Er schlug die Augen nieder. Leise murmelte er: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich dich so beschäftige..."

„Lupin, Sie hätten mich während unserer Schulzeit fast umgebracht und letzten Monat entkam ich Gevatter Tod nur, weil Sie so ein ausgesprochener Kuschelwolf zu sein scheinen..."

Erst bei dieser Antwort wurde Remus bewußt, daß er seinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Das war ich bei dir zum ersten Mal..." Er wurde rot, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er wieder laut gedacht hatte, doch Snape reagierte zu seiner Erleichterung nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich dann heute wirklich rechtzeitig auf den Weg machen, nicht daß ein anderer diesen Streicheltick nicht befriedigen kann, den Sie in Ihrer Wolfsform haben." Snape wußte, daß das gemein war, aber er wollte den anderen in diesem Moment verletzen. Wie konnte er nur so verantwortungslos sein? Immer wieder. Er lebte doch nun schon lange genug mit dieser Krankheit. Aber seit er Lehrer war schien er eher noch leichtsinniger zu sein.

„Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen..." Remus war sinnierend an Snape vorbei zur Tür gegangen. Er schien nicht verletzt, nur peinlich berührt und scheinbar war auch endlich etwas von seinen mahnenden Worten in sein Gehirn gedrungen.

Vor dem Portrait drehte sich Lupin noch mal um, sah Snape mit einem Blick an, bei dem sogar der Tränkemeister Mitleid bekam. „Kannst du mir den Trank in Zukunft immer vorbeibringen... sicherheitshalber... bevor ich es weiterhin vergesse?"

Die beiden so verschiedenartigen Männer sahen sich einige Sekunden in die Augen. Dann nickte Snape. „In Ordnung, Lupin."

Remus nickte dankbar zurück. Dann öffnete er den Eingang und wartete, bis Snape an ihm vorbei war.

„Albus hat mich informiert, daß du meinen Unterricht übernimmst", rief er ihm dann noch nach.

Severus drehte sich kurz um und nickte.

„Sei nicht zu hart mit den Schülern." Lupin zwinkerte bei dieser Bitte mit den Augen.

„Ich werde meinen Unterricht so abhalten, wie ich es für richtig halte", kam die scharfe Antwort. Snape würde sich doch von so einem Weichei nicht seine Unterrichtsmethoden kritisieren lassen. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ Lupin einfach stehen.

----

An diesem Tag ging Remus Lupin schnurstracks zur Peitschenden Weide. Es war schon Abend – im Winter wurde es merklich früher dunkel – und er würde nicht mehr lange auf den Vollmond warten müssen. Er zog seine Kleidung aus und verstaute sie sorgfältig, so daß ihr nichts passierte. Dann prüfte er noch mal, ob die Luke wirklich verschlossen war und als das geklärt war setzte er sich, um auf den Aufgang des Vollmondes und seine Verwandlung zu warten.

----

Auf dem Gelände machte ein etwas besser gelaunter Snape seine Runde. Wie am Vortag schritt er durch ganz Hogwarts, überprüfte jedes einzelne Stockwerk, die Bibliothek und andere Orte, die ihm als Verstecke für die Schüler einfielen. Dann ging er wieder nach draußen. Hagrid besuchte er an diesem Abend nicht, aber den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes beobachtete er scharf. Außer den üblichen unheimlichen Geräuschen war jedoch nichts auffallendes zu erkennen. Zufrieden kehrte er in den Keller zurück, in dem seine Räume lagen.

Die Schülerschaft befand sich in Sicherheit – und er selbst auch.

Er bereitete noch seinen Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vor – Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Erstkläßler Zaubertränke und Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Zweitkläßler Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste – und begab dich dann zur Ruhe. Er würde bestimmt gut schlafen diese Woche. Da war er sich sicher.

Besonders freute er sich auf den Donnerstag. Slytherin und Gryffindor. Der dritte Jahrgang in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Sein Lieblingsschüler Malfoy, den er fördern konnte und sein Lieblingsfußabtreter Potter, dem er ein paar Punkte abziehen konnte. Gleichzeitig konnte er für Ordnung sorgen. Lupins Unterricht bestand sicher aus einem Chaos, was man auch an der Irrwichtaktion sehen konnte. Vielleicht gab es auch noch eine Möglichkeit sich ein wenig an Neville zu rächen für diese Schmach. Außerdem konnte er die Schüler mal mit der Nase auf die Eigenschaften eines Werwolfs stoßen. Es war das letzte Kapitel in ihrem Lehrbuch, er wußte, daß sie sich beschweren würden, wenn er es vorzog, aber wenn er diesen Kerl schon nicht selbst entlarven durfte... Vielleicht unterschätzte er auch einen der Schüler und der erkannte, was Sache war.

* * *

Und nun die obligatorische Frage: Mehr? -lol-

Ciao M


	7. Dezember 1

-seufzt- schwer Entschuldigung, Entshuldigung, an alle,die jetzt gerade 6 Tage auf TBC gewartet haben.. aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit. Dafür hier ein besonderer Happen... -G-gespannt ist, ob jemand merkt, was daran besonders ist-

Denke für die vielen Reviews, vor allem auf FFde -grinst, weil alle umziehen-

Maxine (na ja, er wird's spätestens beim Aufwachen auf Snape gemerkt haben, nich? -G-), Besserweiss (Na wenn du hier schon gröhlend vom Stuhl fällst bin ich gespannt, was passiert, wenn du einen bestimmten Kommentar liest, den SS in nem späteren Kapitel von sich gibt -geheimnisvoll und fies grinst-), Lili (und hier das obligatorische: -nach unten zeigt-g-), Luthien (-g- wenn du das mit dem Kuschelwolf schon nicht packst.. -g- -auf Antwort zu Besserweiss deutet- ;-) ), Keeline (Danke für das SS-Lob -g-, zu deiner Forderung.. -unschuldig pfeifend an die Decke starrt-g-), Spookyslayer (äh.. war nicht ganz so fix, hoffe du liest es trotzdem :-D), Hecate (du/sie... ähm.. na ja, sie waren ja zusammen auf der Schule. Da haben sie sich bestimmt geduzt. Lupin ist eben lockerer und hat das beibehalten, nur Snape will soviel Abstand wie möglich, auch sprachlich.. klingt das logisch? -fragend guckt- Ach ja, sollte ich erwähnen, daß sich das noch gibt.. ;-) )

So, aber nun nichts wie los zum neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**Dezember 1**

Ende November, Anfang Dezember war es wieder soweit: Der Vollmond nahte wieder, Lupin würde sich erneut verwandeln.

Snape hatte wieder einen reichlich gefüllten Kessel seines Wolfsbanntrankes gebraut und dem Verteidigungslehrer schon eine Woche im Voraus jeden Abend ein Glas davon gebracht und teilweise sogar, durch längere Anwesenheit Lupin dazu gebracht, es auch wirklich zu trinken. Er würde ihm schon noch Vernunft und Verantwortung seiner Umgebung gegenüber beibringen. Das hatte sich Snape geschworen.

Auch am Tag des ersten Vollmonds des Monats stand er daher bei seinem Kollegen im Büro, um ihm ein Glas des Getränks zu überreichen.

„Trinken Sie!" befahl er bei der Übergabe.

Lupin lächelte leicht. „Sind Sie nun zum Prüft-ob-der-Werwolf-auch-brav-seine-Medizin-nimmt-Kontrolleur aufgestiegen?" Er hatte sich den Kommentar einfach nicht vergreifen können.

„Möglich", war die in kühler Arroganz gegebene Antwort.

Die Wogen hatten sich innerhalb des letzten Monats wieder etwas geglättet. Remus hatte den peinlichen Vorfall, der zu Beginn des Monats Oktobers geschehen war, halbwegs verarbeitet und wie es schien Snape ebenfalls. Er machte Remus nämlich nicht mehr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schlecht – er beschränkte sich wieder auf jedes zweite Mal.

Er hatte gewußt, was ihn erwartete, sollten sie wieder aufeinander treffen. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte Severus es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt unter der Clique, die aus ihm, Tatze, Wurmschwanz und Krone bestanden hatte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und Remus hoffte eigentlich, daß sie sich vielleicht vertrugen, sich möglicherweise einmal aussprechen konnten, doch seit er hier war, waren alle Entschuldigungsversuches seinerseits fehlgeschlagen. Und dann war diese Sache in dem Höhlengang passiert und es war ihm nur noch peinlich gewesen seinen Kollegen zu sehen. Vielleicht war das aber die Gelegenheit?

„Worauf warten Sie?" schnarrte Snapes Stimme durch die Stille seines Zimmers. „Wenn Sie immer so langsam wären im Flüssigkeit aufnehmen, wären Sie schon längst verdurstet."

‚Nun ja, vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Gelegenheit', überlegte Lupin bei dem beleidigenden Kommentar. Allerdings hatte er wirklich eine ganze Weile das Glas nur so in der Hand gehalten, während Snape wartend vor ihm stand. Er mußte ihn für einen totalen Tagträumer halten.

Endlich setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und trank. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach doch versuchen.

Er schluckte die warme Flüssigkeit und schüttelte wieder einmal angeekelt den Kopf. „Einfach furchtbar das Zeug", murmelte er.

Snape streckte die Hand aus, um das Glas zurückzunehmen und Remus hob automatisch seine. Doch er ließ nicht los.

„Was?" Barsch verlangt der Braumeister sein Eigentum zurück.

Remus sah ihn ruhig an, beobachtete, wie eine der dunklen Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten. „Severus...", fing er an, wurde jedoch grob unterbrochen.

„Geben Sie schon her..." Snape zog an seinem Glas und wand es, ohne auf großen Widerstand zu treffen, aus Lupins Fingern. Er stellte es auf das Tablett und sah noch mal einen Moment zu ihm hin.

„Bis morgen!" wollte er sich schon verabschieden, wurde jedoch von einer Hand auf seinem Arm aufgehalten.

Lupin zuckte unter dem bösen Blick, der ihm zugeworfen wurde zurück, nahm schnell seine Hand weg.

„Was, bei Salazar Slytherin ist los mit Ihnen, Lupin?" Snapes Stimme war etwas lauter als sonst, klang genervt.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte Remus, riß sich dann aber zusammen. „Ich wollte mich bedanken und mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen..." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden unter dem kritischen Blick des anderen. ‚Doch keine so gute Idee.'

„Bedanken?" fragte Snape. „Für den Trank?"

Lupin nickte.

„Den bin ich mir und den anderen sich auf diesem Anwesen befindlichen Personen schuldig", kam es hochnäsig zurück, dann kam noch ein desinteressiertes: „Und wofür entschuldigen?"

Remus blickte kurz Snape ins Gesicht, dann auf den Boden, um sich zu sammeln. ‚Warum muß er es mir nur so schwer machen?', blickte wieder auf und sagte dann klar und deutlich: „Für den Vorfall während unserer Schulzeit und für die Sache im Oktober. Ich dürfte Sie damit insgesamt schon so oft zu Tode erschreckt haben, daß Sie eigentlich kein Wort mehr mit mir sprechen könnten. Dennoch kommen wir – auch wenn es eher ein gegenseitiges Ignorieren, denn Akzeptieren ist – einigermaßen miteinander aus und Sie brauen mir immer wieder den Trank und sorgen dafür, daß ich keinen Schaden in meiner Wolfsform anrichten kann. Dafür wollte ich mich bedanken und mich entschuldigen, daß ich Ihnen schon soviel Schrecken und Arbeit gebracht habe."

Lupin hielt die Luft an. Er hatte alles gesagt. Es war etwas wirr herausgekommen, aber er hatte es gesagt. Was würde Snape antworten?

Das Warten war furchtbar.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand einfach nur da, sah ihn mit seinem starren Blick an, nur die Augenbraue, die während seiner kleinen Rede weiter und weiter in die Höhe gewandert war, bewegte sich wieder abwärts. Ansonsten hätte man ihn glatt für eine Statue halten können.

Irgendwann, es waren Ewigkeiten vergangen, Lupin hatte gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, vor allem nicht mit einer Solchen, tönte ein kühles „Akzeptiert" durch den Raum. Erleichtert atmete er aus, nickte dankbar lachend.

Snape versuchte ihn wieder zurechtzustutzen. „Wollen Sie nicht aufbrechen? Es wird bald dunkel, Sie wissen schon, Dezember, kürzere Tage, frühere Mondaufgänge?"

Remus ließ sich seine gute Laune dadurch jedoch nicht verderben. Er hatte sich vom Herzen geredet, was ihn schon eine ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte und Snape hatte – wenn auch nicht überschwenglich begeistert, was er aber auch nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen erhofft hatte – seine Erklärung angenommen. Der Spruch konnte diesmal einfach keine Beleidigung sein. Eher ein kollegialer Hinweis, aus alter Gewohnheit erfolgend. Ihr Verhältnis konnte sich bessern. Auch wenn sie keine Freunde werden würden. Nun konnten sie sich wenigstens von ihrer regelrechten Feindeshaltung gegeneinander lösen.

„Aber natürlich werter Kollege", meinte er freundlich. „Möchtest du mich noch ein Stück begleiten?"

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte bei diesem Angebot wieder nach oben. Dann meinte er locker lässig: „Da wir ein Stück den gleichen Weg haben stellt dies kein Problem für mich dar... Sie scheinen Begleitschutz ja auch dringend nötig zu haben..."

Nun grinste Remus offen. Snape konnte ja fast witzig sein. Er nickte und sie schritten nebeneinander her durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Bild, was sich den Schülern bot. Die beiden gegensätzlichsten Professoren der Schule friedlich vereint. Nun ja, nicht gerade vereint, aber sich zumindest nicht mit Worten oder Blicken bekriegend, wie sie es gewöhnlich taten.

Snape kümmerte sich nicht um die Schüler, die sich, sobald sie an ihnen vorbei waren, in kleinen tuschelnden Gruppen versammelten. Es kümmerte ihn nie, was die Schüler über ihn dachten.

-----

Da begegneten sie einem offen starrenden Potter.

„Sie sollten den Mund schließen, bevor Sie sich eine Rachenentzündung holen. Würden Sie uns bitte vorbeilassen, Mister Potter?"

Harrys Mund klappte zu, bei dieser üblichen arrogant vorgebrachten Äußerung seines Zaubertrankprofessors. Er trat schnell einen Schritt zur Seite, da er nicht noch mehr Punktabzüge für diesen Tag riskieren wollte. Der Unterricht bei Snape hatte ihm schon zur Genüge gereicht.

Bevor der schwarzhaarige Lehrer jedoch noch etwas weiteres von sich geben konnte schritt Remus ein. „Ist es nicht schon Zeit für das Abendessen in der Großen Halle, Harry?" fragte er den Jungen.

„Ja, ich wollte gerade hin", antwortete dieser. „Sind Sie auch auf dem Weg dahin, Professor Lupin?" wollte er dann, Snape ignorierend – was dieser nur wieder mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue wahrnahm - wissen.

„Nein Harry, ich habe schon gegessen. Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht." Er nickte und der Junge der lebt nickte zurück, nickte dann auch unsicher Snape zu und verschwand, bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte.

Die beiden Erwachsenen gingen weiter. „Scheint ja doch etwas Respekt vor mir und etwas Benehmen zu haben, dieser Potter...", murmelte Snape leise.

Remus konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Seit wann bist du so ironisch, Severus? Erst dieser Kommentar vorhin und nun das?" fragte er vergnügt.

Snape drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung. „War ich schon immer", meinte er trocken. „Nur versteht es normalerweise niemand."

Remus war nun derjenige, welcher die Brauen in einer so-so-Geste nach oben gezogen hatte, doch sein Begleiter wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Wo sind eigentlich meine beiden Umhänge?" wollte er neugierig wissen.

Lupin blinzelte verwirrt. „Sind sie noch nicht bei dir angekommen? Ich hatte sie in die Wäsche gegeben... dein Name war schließlich eingenäht.."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein, noch kein einziger der beiden."

„Oh...", war alles, was Lupin hervorbrachte.

Er schwieg einen Moment und erklärte dann: „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Snape nickte zufrieden, deutete dann einen Gang entlang. „Hier trennen sich unsere Wege."

Remus nickte. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Ihnen...", Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob ein ‚gute Nacht' wirklich die richtige Bezeichnung war, aber ihm fiel nichts besseres ein. Daher fuhr er mit einem: „...auch eine gute Nacht, Lupin" fort.

Der Verteidigungslehrer war zufrieden. ‚Na das war doch gar nicht so schwer, Sev...'

* * *

Na, und? Was meint ihr zu dem Teil?

Und was mich noch interessieren würde: Was meinst ihr eigentlich zu dem Werwolfaussehen des Film-Lupins? -gestern Abend in einem völlig überfüllten Kino in dem Film drin war-jubel-

Ciao M


	8. Dezember 2

Wow, ihr habt euch ja mal wieder überschlagen mit den Reviews -sich riesig freut-

_Just a guest_ (Mit dem Potter-Jünger stimm ich dir zu.. -G- aber ich überlege trotzdem ob eine Bewerbung von Fans für die Regie nicht so schlecht wäre. ;-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin so gut), _Maxine_ (Eis.. öhm.. -zwinkert- Da köööntest du recht haben.. -ganz unschuldig an die Decke starrt-), _Besserweiss_ (Soso, der letzte Satz ist gelungen. ;-) Sollte ich erwähnen, daß er noch mehr lernen wird. ;-) ), _Lili_ (wie gewünscht etwas schneller. ;-) ), _Spookyslayer_ (Ja, fand Felton im Film auch ganz gut.. nur etwas zuuu panisch, oder nicht? -G-), _velda_ (Danke für das Lob.. aber wenn du das schon niedlich fandest, wie wirst du erst dieses Kapitel finden? -G-), _Keeline_ (Ach, du hast noch Nerven, die er dich kosten kann? ;-) Zu den Umhängen.. -nach unten zeigt-), _Hecate_ (Hier bitte: Mehr Snape-Lupin. ;-) Hast du was anderes erwartet bei der Story? -G-), _Durloth_ (Danke, Danke. -sich riesig freut- Ja, die Maskenbildner haben meiner Meinung nach keinen sooo guten Job gemacht dieses Mal.. aber kann einer von uns deswegen den Film wirklich überhaupt nicht leiden? -schief grinst und nicht ganz objektiv sein kann bei HP-)

Ansonsten wünsch ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und ach ja: ‚Mein' Werwolf sieht aus wie ein richtiger Wolf.. -sich mit dem Filmaussehen dieses Wesens immer noch nicht angefreundet hat-

* * *

**Dezember 2**

Am Nachmittag brachte Severus Snape erneut ein Glas Wolfsbanntrank zu Lupin in sein Büro. Er wunderte sich, daß den Schülern das noch nicht aufgefallen war.

Ihr Verteidigungslehrer wurde mehrmals im Monat vom Meister der Zaubertränke aufgesucht. Immer Nachmittags, immer kurz vor Vollmond und immer mit einem Glas dampfender Flüssigkeit auf einem Tablett, das unmöglich so unauffällig sein konnte, daß man es übersah. Dennoch war es noch nicht bemerkt worden.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Die Jugend von heute war wirklich nicht sehr aufmerksam. Leider konnte er die anderen Professoren noch nicht überreden härter durchzugreifen – eher das Gegenteil war der Fall: Sie wurden nachgiebiger und das in Zeiten wie diesen. Voldemort lauerte irgendwo im Verborgenen und suchte zu seiner alten Stärke zurückzukommen, Sirius Black trieb sein Unwesen, wie nach dem Anschlag zu Halloween wirklich jeder Idiot sehen konnte, auch hier in der Schule und die Dementoren lauerten auf Opfer, die sie aussaugen konnten. Die Schüler hatten trotzdem nur ihre eigenen Streitereien und Streiche im Kopf. Er wartete eigentlich schon auf den großen Knall. Aber immer wieder kamen die Gefährdeten gerade noch so davon...

Da war sie auch schon: Die Tür Lupins.

Er klopfte und hörte, wie das Portrait Meldung nach innen erstattete.

Das übliche „Herein!" ertönte und er konnte das Gryffindorsche Büro betreten.

„Hallo Severus", wurde er begrüßt.

„Guten Tag, Lupin", grüßte er zurück, streckte dem anderen das Tablett entgegen.

Remus nickte ihm zu, nahm das Glas, mußte gähnen, „Entschuldigung...", wurde leicht rot um die Nase und setzte dann an zu trinken.

„Sie sehen nicht gut aus, haben Sie überhaupt geschlafen heute?" fragte Snape da und biß sich gleich darauf fast auf die Zunge wegen dieser so automatisch über seine Lippen gekommenen Frage. Das hier war Lupin, ein Werwolf. Er mußte ihn nicht fragen, ob er geschlafen hatte. Er mußte ihn überhaupt nichts fragen. Er mußte ihm nur seinen Trank bringen und hoffen, daß er nach diesem Jahr von der Schule verschwand. Er mußte nicht freundlich zu ihm sein und sich um ihn sorgen, die grundlegende Höflichkeit genügte. Auch wenn er sich gestern entschuldigt hatte.

Lupin dachte sich wohl nichts groß dabei, sondern beantwortete automatisch die Frage. „Nur wenig."

Dann deutete er auf einen der breiten Sessel. „Setz dich doch, Severus. Ich bin zu fertig um das heute in einem Zug runterzuspülen."

Snape sah auf die einladende Hand und die Sitzgelegenheit, ließ sich dann tatsächlich steif aufrecht nieder und beobachtete seinen Kollegen, wie er sich ihm gegenüber setzte und erneut einen Schluck des Wolfsbanntranks nahm.

„Eine wache Nacht und zusätzlich anstrengende Schüler sind doch ein wenig zuviel für Sie", führte er das Gespräch fort, und zwar wieder freundlicher, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Ach, die Schüler sind das harmloseste...", lächelte Lupin ihn freundlich an und nahm wieder, die Nase rümpfend, einen Schluck.

„Wenn Sie den Trank trotz Ihrer Müdigkeit in einem Zug zu sich nehmen würden wäre der Geruch und Geschmack nicht so schlimm, da Ihre Nerven sich dann erst gar nicht genauer damit auseinandersetzen würden..." Diesmal biß er sich wirklich auf die Zunge. Was tat er hier bitteschön? Erst Smalltalk und dann gab er diesem Geschöpf auch noch Tipps. Er mußte hier raus, unbedingt.

Schnell stand Snape auf und schnappte sich das inzwischen leere Glas, welches er mit den Worten: „Danke für die Aufklärung...", hingehalten bekam.

„Haben Sie inzwischen schon etwas über meine Umhänge herausgefunden?" stieß er seinen Gegenüber mit einem, seiner Meinung nach, äußerst notwendigen Themenwechsel vor den Kopf.

Remus blickte einen Moment verwundert zu dem aufstehenden Mann hoch.

„Nein, aber ich kümmere mich sobald wie möglich darum."

Und schon sah er nur noch einen schwingenden dunklen Stoff, der sich eiligst aus seinen Räumen entfernte. Snape hatte ihm zugenickt und war dann wieder verschwunden. Sein Verhalten wurde immer seltsamer. Wenigstens schien seine Offenheit vom Vortag etwas gebracht zu haben. Der Tränkelehrer war merklich freundlicher geworden, was Lupin lächeln ließ. Was einfache Worte doch erreichen konnten...

-----

Nachts machte Snape wieder seine Runde. Er erwischte sogar einen unvorsichtigen Fünftkläßler.

Trever Raves bereute es in dieser Nacht von den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsräumen zu seiner Ravenclaw-Freundin geschlichen zu sein. Er mußte ihr wohl am nächsten Tag erklären, warum sie umsonst hatte warten müssen und wieso er die nächsten drei Wochen wohl auch nur sehr wenig Zeit für sie hatte. Filch hatte ihn mit Freuden unter Beschlag genommen und Professor Sprout gerufen. Aufgrund der allgemeinen Sperre, die wegen den Askabanwächtern und anderen möglichen Gefahren verhängt worden war, mußte er die nächsten Abende nach dem Essen im Gewächshaus helfen die Trojanerpflänzchen zu versorgen und die Kaktuselfen umzutopfen.

Bis auf diese eine Ausnahme entdeckte der slytherinsche Hausvorstand keine Streuner mehr in den Gängen, ging wie üblich aber auch noch nach draußen, um auch wirklich alles abzusichern.

Gerade blickte er um die Ecke auf die Peitschende Weide, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich wahrnahm. Er drehte sich schnell um und schrak heftig zusammen, faßte sich sogar mit der Hand an die Stelle, an der anatomisch gesehen sein Herz liegen mußte.

„Lupin!" zischte er dann verärgert. „Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken?" und starrte den gelben Augen entgegen, die sein Kollege als Werwolf hatte und nun von den wenigen Lichtern, die aus dem alten Schulgebäude strahlten, erhellt wurden.

Der Wolf schien von dieser Reaktion nicht begeistert zu sein, denn er knurrte und fletschte die Zähne, als er sich langsam näherte.

Sofort wurde Snapes Stimme einschmeichelnd, weich, Vertrauen heischend. „Hey, alles in Ordnung, ich tue Ihnen schon nichts..." Er wollte den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe ziehen, doch das Tier knurrte wieder. Severus zog also die Hand zurück und streckte beide Arme nach vorne. „Siehst du", meinte er, das Zittern in seiner Stimme und seinen Beinen unterdrückend. „Ich kann dir gar nichts tun, hab ja nichts Gefährliches bei mir...", und tatsächlich beruhigte sich der Wolf. Er kam immer noch näher, sah aber bei weitem nicht so gefährlich aus, wie noch vor einigen Sekunden. Er schnupperte vielmehr in die Richtung des Mannes vor sich, schien den Geruch zu erkennen.

Er erreichte Snapes Hände, stieß mit der Nase daran, sog nochmals die Luft ein und schleckte dann mit seiner nassen Zunge darüber.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Das war nicht gerade das, was er sich unter einer erfüllenden nächtlichen Betätigung vorstellte, zumindest schien der Wolf ihm nicht mehr feindlich gesinnt. Er streckte sich noch etwas mehr und fuhr vorsichtig über den Hals, nur mit einer Hand, nicht daß das Tier dachte, daß er ihn erwürgen wollte oder so was, und Lupin machte ein paar tapsende Schritte mehr in seine Richtung.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung mein Freund...", sprach Severus beruhigend weiter.

Der Wolf kam noch näher und er machte sich schon Sorgen, daß er gleich wieder am Boden liegen würde, doch das Tier schnupperte ihn nur genauer ab und stupste schließlich mehrmals gegen seine Seite, sah dann mit seinen glänzenden Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Was ist denn mein Großer?" wollte Snape sanft von ihm wissen und der Werwolf stieß wieder mit seiner Schnauze an die Stelle, an der eine Tasche in seiner Robe war.

Mit der Linken immer noch das Tier hinter den Ohren kraulend faßte Snape vorsichtig und sehr, sehr langsam an seine Tasche. Wachsame Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen aufs Genaueste.

„Siehst du, Trauben..." Lupin mußte seine Wegzehrung, welche er sich vom Nachtisch des Abendessens aufgespart hatte, gerochen haben. Er hielt zwei der grünen Früchte vor die silberne Nase. Erneutes Schnuppern und er wurde wieder angesehen – fragend und leicht mißtrauisch, wie es ihm vorkam.

Vorsichtig nahm er daraufhin eine davon und biß ab. „Ganz harmlos, nur was zu essen", erklärte er dem Tier, steckte den Rest der Traube in den Mund.

Nun beugte Remus seinen Wolfskopf zur Seite und nahm mit den spitzen Zähnen die zweite Traube auf, zerquetschte sie und schleckte sich die saftigen Spritzer vom Fell. Dann sah er wieder auf, kläffte kurz.

Snape war sprachlos. Ein Wolf der Trauben mochte, oder war es eher Lupins Geschmack, der sich auf das Tier übertragen hatte? ‚Egal.' Er holte eine weitere der süßen Früchte hervor und hielt sie dem Wesen hin. Es schnupperte wieder kurz, kam noch einen Schritt näher und naschte auch dieses grüne kleine Teil vorsichtig von der Hand des Tränkemeisters, achtete dabei sehr sorgsam darauf den Menschen nicht zu verletzen.

Der Zauberer war fasziniert. Möglicherweise waren Werwölfe doch nicht so schlimm, wie alle annahmen, solange ein anständiger Mensch dahinter steckte...

Er starrte auf das Tier, das auf mehr zu warten schien.

Immer noch langsam holte er eine weitere Traube hervor. Der Wolf streckte den Kopf, doch diesmal machte Severus erst einen Schritt zurück. Das Tier folgte ihm, knabberte dann an der Traube, die es bekam.

Eine Idee formte sich in Snapes Geist.

Er ging weiter rückwärts, in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide, nahm dabei eine weitere Frucht hervor.

Der Wolf folgte ihm wieder... und wieder... und wieder, um den Baum herum.

Schließlich warf Severus eine der Trauben in die Höhe, der Wolf sprang und schnappte sie sich im Flug, sah ihn dann hechelnd und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd an. Die ganze Sache schien ihm zu gefallen.

‚Sehr interessant.'

Snape machte drei weitere Schritte zur Seite, holte aus und warf die nächste Frucht, etwas weiter von sich, so daß der Wolf danach rennen mußte. Blitzschnell schnappte er sich einen Ast und tippte auf die Wurzel der Peitschenden Weide, der er sich auf diesem Wege genähert hatte. Bevor der Wolf zurück war stand er schon im Eingang zur Höhle, die zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

Lupin kam zurück und sah ihn wieder an.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich von der Dunkelheit verschlucken und merkte, wie der Wolf ihm in den Gang folgte. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen – bisher.

‚Ich muß völlig verrückt geworden sein', dachte er bei sich, als er sich konzentrierte. Er traute sich nicht den Zauberstab hervorzuholen. Statt dessen nahm er eine Traube und warf sie in den Gang. Die tapsenden Schritte verrieten ihm den Weg, den das Tier nahm.

Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte seine Magie ohne andere Hilfe zu bündeln, nur mit dem Geist. „Lumos Spatium!" murmelte er und es wurde wirklich hell.

Gelbe Augen leuchteten ihn gespenstisch an und sein Plan kam ihm total schwachsinnig vor. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen diesen verschusselten Lupin in die Sicherheit der Hütte zu bringen und das wollte er nun nicht aufgeben, außerdem, er hatte den dringenden Verdacht, daß ihm der Wolf auf jeden Fall weiter folgen würde und er konnte ihn ja schlecht mit ins Schloß nehmen. Er ging also direkt auf das Tier zu, nahm noch eine Traube, was wieder ein erfreutes Schwanzwedeln hervorrief. Lupin drehte sich schon, er erwartete wohl wieder einen Wurf und diesen Gefallen tat Snape ihm gerne, es lag ganz in seiner Absicht. So viel Reserve hatte er nicht mehr und es würde nur reichen, wenn sie nun größere Strecken zwischen den einzelnen ‚Fütterungen' zurück legten.

Remus rannte wieder dem Essen nach, während Snape ihm folgte. So bewegten sie sich Wurf für Wurf auf die Luke zu, die den Eingang zu Lupins Versteck bildete.

Unterwegs stolperte Snape fast über lumpige Fetzen – Lupin hatte es also wirklich nicht bis zur Hütte gepackt – und schließlich langten sie an der Öffnung an.

Snape sah nach oben, beschäftigte das Tier wieder mit einer Traube und öffnete derweil die Luke.

Als er die Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfes wieder auf sich spürte zeigte er durch den Durchgang und warf eine Traube hindurch. Der Aufprall war für ihn gerade noch zu hören. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, daß das Tier nun in die Hütte springen würde, aber es machte ihm die Sache nicht so einfach.

Snape seufzte innerlich, warf dann noch eine Traube nach oben, möglichst weit in den Raum hinein.

Der Wolf blickte der Bewegung hinterher, leckte sich aber nur die Lippen.

Der Zauberer fluchte nun innerlich. Er hatte nur noch drei Trauben, es mußte nun bald funktionieren.

Er hielt eine Traube direkt vor die Nase des Tieres, nahm sie dann weg in Richtung der Öffnung, hielt sie wieder hin und das Tier versuchte sie sich zu holen, doch er gab sie ihm nicht. Statt dessen hob er sie wieder zu der Öffnung und schnippte sie hoch. Der Wolf sprang und erwischte die Traube.

Snape nickte.

Dann zeigte er dem Tier die nächste Traube und hob sie wiederum zum Eingang der Heulenden Hütte. Die Augen des Tieres folgten seiner Hand und als er diesmal die Traube in das Innere der Hütte schnippte folgte der Wolf der Frucht.

Schnell schnappte sich Snape die Tür und zog sie zu, verriegelte sie. Er hörte dabei die tapsenden Schritte des Wolfs.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Es hatte funktioniert, er lebte noch und war nicht gebissen worden.

Er holte seinen Stab hervor und erneuerte den raumerhellenden Spruch. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer. Die letzte Traube steckte er sich in den Mund, als er die Peitschende Weide gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Süße beruhigte seine Nerven etwas, die zum Zerreißen gespannt waren.

* * *

-pfeift- Ihr wißt ja, was jetzt kommt, daher muß ich's gar nicht sagen... -leise davonschleicht und guckt, ob der Film hier irgendwo noch in ner OV läuft-g-

Ciao M


	9. Dezember 3

Da bin ich wieder.. auf zum neuen Chap. Aber halt, vorher noch ein dickes Danke an die, die immer noch mitlesen. -smile-

_Go_ (Ja, der Film ist auf Englisch wirklich ‚fast' besser. ;-) -da Sonntag in der OV war-), _Ashumaniel_ (Jaja, fangen kann Moony, vor allem Trauben. -zwinkert und grinst, wenn sie an die weiteren Kapitel denkt- Die werden noch gaaanz wichtig.. -prust-), _Maxine_ (guckst du: update ;-) ), _BW_ (magst du noch mehr so kleine ‚Nettigkeiten'? -g- Und ja, ich würd schon sagen, daß Wölfe Lippen haben.. oder wie würdest du den kleinen dunklen Rand am Maul eines solchen Tieres bezeichnen? Hm? Und zum Kuschelwolf.. -unschuldig guckt und was von weiterlesen murmelt-), _Keeline_ (Danke für's Lob.. deine Ideen sind aber auch witzig. Vor allem der mit ‚der Rute wedelne' Wolf -prustet und ist froh nicht rot werden zu können-), _Luthien_ (Hey, ich hoffe doch sehr, daß du das überlebst... schließlich will ich weiterhin Reviews von dir. ;-) ), _Hecate_ (Zum Erinnern -nach unten zeigt- zu den Reviews.. guck doch mal nach -zwinker-)

So und nun viel Spaß mit den beiden Jungs.

* * *

**Dezember 3**

Die vergangene Nacht war aufregend gewesen und Snape war früh aufgewacht und hatte angefangen nachzudenken. Er war äußerst leichtsinnig gewesen. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Er mußte den Wolf loswerden, er hätte ihn ja schlecht mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen können.

Wenn das allerdings so weiterging würde er binnen des Schuljahres selbst noch zum Werwolf werden, immer konnte er schließlich nicht so ein Glück haben. Klar, er konnte sich in seinem Zimmer verstecken, wenn die Gefahr am Größten war, aber das war nicht seine Art. Vor allem nicht bei diesem schußligen Lupin. Irgend jemand mußte ja auf ihn achtgeben.

Natürlich gab es inzwischen Mittel, die nach einem Wolfsbiß halfen und nach dauernder Einnahme auch die Krankheit heilen konnten – so lange man sich noch nie selbst verwandelt hatte, aber ein vorsorglicher Schutz wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Das trieb ihn unter die Dusche.

Das kühle Wasser klärte seine Gedanken und festigte die Idee, die sich darin geformt hatte.

-----

Nach dem Unterricht begann der Meister der Tränke Zutaten zu häckseln, Rezepte zu wälzen, Ideen aufzuschreiben, zu brauen und zu experimentieren.

Den Nachmittag hatte er frei und so konnte er die Zeit ungestört nutzen.

Sein Labor ähnelte nach zwei Stunden mehr einem Schlachtplatz, es hatte seine pingelige Sauberkeit vollkommen unter dem wie besessen Arbeitenden eingebüßt.

Er wog ab, roch an halbfertigen und fertigen Tränken, verwarf alles wieder, was er gebraut hatte und rannte ständig zwischen drei bis vier verschiedenen Kesseln her. Er war vollkommen in seiner Arbeit versunken.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?" rief er automatisch.

„Ich bin's, Lupin", antwortete eine Stimme.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte Snape, ohne dem Portrait, das seine Tür bewachte, die Erlaubnis zum Öffnen zu geben.

„Severus!!!" kam es etwas lauter, entrüstet.

Sauer über die Unterbrechung wischte Snape seine Hände an seinem Kittel ab, ging dann zur Tür, um zu öffnen. „WAS?" schnauzte er Lupin an.

Dieser blickte ganz perplex zurück, formte ein Wort mit seinen Lippen.

Snape zog seine Brauen nach oben. Er verstand nicht.

„Vollmond...", flüsterte Lupin, sich dabei besorgt umsehend und endlich machte es ‚Klick' bei seinem Gegenüber.

„Oh..."

Lupin blinzelte. Normalerweise war Snape nicht so vergeßlich. „Ist irgendwas?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nein", winkte dieser ab. „Ich war nur in meine Arbeit vertieft", kam eine Erklärung, die Lupin beim Blick auf die dampfenden und brodelnden Gefäße sofort glaubte.

Ein Zischen war zu hören und Snape sah gehetzt hinter sich. Dann wimmelte er Lupin ab. „Ich bringe Ihnen den Trank gleich, ich muß nur eine größere Katastrophe in meinem Labor verhindern...", und die Tür fiel vor der Nase des Verteidigungslehrers zu.

Mit runtergeklappter Kinnlade stand er noch einen Moment vor dem Portrait, das ihn hämisch angrinste – es hatte wohl ein paar Charaktereigenschaften des Bewohners seiner ihm anvertrauten Räume übernommen – dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen.

Snape nahm inzwischen den Kessel vom Feuer, der am Überkochen war und stellte ihn ins Waschbecken zum Abkühlen. Dann prüfte er die anderen Flammen, wärmte Lupins Trank auf – Wolfsbanntrank mußte warm getrunken werden, um richtig vom Körper aufgenommen zu werden – und machte sich mit dem üblichen Glas auf dem Tablett auf den Weg.

-----

„Soll Sie gleich reinlassen...", wurde der dunkelhaarige Mann vom Portrait vor Remus' Räumen begrüßt und der Durchgang öffnete sich.

Snape schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Ah, hallo Severus..."

Snape vergaß glatt die Begrüßung, zeigte nur auf die Rückseite des Bildes. „Was soll denn das bedeuten?"

Lupins Wangen wurden leicht rosé. „Ich hab ihm gesagt...", brachte er schüchtern hervor „wenn du mit einem Tablett und einem dampfenden Glas kommst soll er dich einfach so reinlassen..."

Snapes Miene entgleiste. „Wirklich?" Irgendwie berührte ihn dieses Vertrauen.

„Ja, ich dachte, wenn es gerade nicht paßt, dann sage ich ihm lieber das, als jedes Mal wenn du kommst, daß er dich reinlassen soll... ist doch einfacher, oder?" Lupin grinste schief.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle. Er nickte anerkennend. „Oh Lupin, ein intelligenter Gryffindor, Sie zerstören noch den ganzen Eindruck, den ich von Ihnen habe..."

Remus zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Ha ha...", schmunzelte dann aber. Snape wurde wirklich witzig. ‚Ob ihm das wohl bewußt ist?'

Dann nahm er das Glas und schüttete es runter, in einem Zug, wie der Braumeister es schließlich empfohlen hatte.

Er stellte das Glas zurück und hielt den schon im Gehen begriffenen Zauberer auf. „Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage..." Er wußte nicht, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Lupin, reden Sie nicht immer um den heißen Brei herum, sondern fragen Sie mich einfach. Ich entscheide dann schon selbst, ob ich die Frage beantworte." Die Schüchternheit dieses Mannes ging ihm manchmal wirklich auf die Nerven.

Remus straffte sich. „Ich weiß, daß ich gestern Abend die Hütte nicht mehr erreicht habe, bevor ich mich verwandelt habe... das bewiesen mir schon die zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Gang."

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

„Heute morgen bin ich dennoch hinter ‚Schloß und Riegel' aufgewacht... Hattest du etwas damit zu tun?"

Snape rollte die Augen.

„Ich habe Sie hingelockt..", klärte er Lupin auf.

„WAS?" quietschte der Verteidigungslehrer da.

„Ich habe Sie hingelockt", wiederholte Snape.

Lupin starrte ihn mit tellergroßen Augen an. „Ich habe schon verstanden..", brachte er atemlos hervor. „Ich verstehe nur nicht... WARUM?"

Snape wandte sich ihm wieder direkt zu, bisher war er noch schräg zur Tür gestanden. „Lupin, nachdem Sie mir mal wieder auf freiem Gelände in Ihrer Wolfsform über den Weg gelaufen sind hatte ich zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Ich verbringe eine Nacht auf dem kalten, vereisten und verschneiten Boden und erfriere womöglich, oder 2. Ich locke Sie an einen sicheren Ort, von dem ich verschwinden kann. Das war die Heulende Hütte. Das Schloß wäre nicht in Frage gekommen wegen der Schüler."

Lupin traten immer noch fast die Augen aus den Höhlen. Er nickte, brachte dann nur ein einziges weiteres Wort hervor: „Wie?"

„Zum Glück mögen Sie Trauben...", beantwortete Snape die Frage.

„Ich mag keine Trauben..."

„WAS?" Nun war der Dunkelhaarige überrascht.

„Es muß Moonys Geschmack sein...", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Moony?" Snape verstand nicht.

„So heiße ich als Wolf."

Lupin sah das Nicken des anderen wie durch einen Nebel. Er hatte ihn durch den Gang in die Heulende Hütte gelockt. Das war der absolute Wahnsinn.

„Ein passender Name...", meinte Snape nur. „Sollten Sie nicht so langsam aufbrechen", holte er den Wolfsmenschen dann wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Nein, ich bleibe heute hier." Auf die fragend gehobene Braue ergänzte er: „Es war die letzten beiden Nächte etwas kalt draußen. Und da ich den Trank vorschriftsmäßig zu mir genommen habe – Dank Ihrer Fürsorge", er grinste Snape schief an, „..dürfte meine Einrichtung heil bleiben..."

Der Zaubertrankprofessor nickte. „Dann gehe ich wohl besser."

„Tu das Severus, tu das..." Lupin setzte sich, immer noch fassungslos, in einen Sessel. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Lupin."

-----

Als Snape weg war fuhr sich Remus durch die angegrauten Schläfen und zog sich dann langsam, wie in Trance, aus. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was Severus ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Er hatte den Wolf gelockt, ohne daß ihm etwas passiert war. Der Mann, der eigentlich panische Angst vor ihm in dieser Gestalt hatte, der Mann, der ihn unter allen Umständen loswerden wollte, hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und sich in die Gefahr begeben ihn in die sichere Hütte zu sperren...

Da fing die Verwandlung an.

-----

Severus war zu seinem Labor zurückgeeilt. Er hatte noch einige Kessel auf dem Feuer stehen. Er verstaute das Tablett, säuberte das Glas und widmete sich dann seinen Forschungen. Es war weit nach zwölf, als er sich niederlegte, um endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

* * *

Na, ahnt ihr etwas? -breit grinst und auf Reviews hofft-

Ciao M


	10. Januar 1

Da bei diesem miesen Wetter.. -in den Regen rausguckt- bestimmt noch mehr Leute vor dem PC sitzen, dachte ich, posten wir auch mal, damit sich das heute lohnt.. ;-)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews:

_Go_ (Oh ja, sie verwirren sich. -G- und es wird noch schlimmer.. zum neben dem Wolf aufwachen (ja, er hat bei mir Fell. ;-) Ganz normale Fell, nicht so wie im Film.. -wurgs-) öhm.. lies einfach weiter -zwinkert-), _just a guest_ (War das schnell genug? -G-), _Maxine _(Ich glaube quietschende erwachsene Männer sind immer witzig, nicht? -G- Hoffe die weiteren Dialoge gefallen dir auch so gut.. ;-) ), _Lili_ (oh ja, Snape wird witzig. -zwinker- und er wird noch einen sprachlichen Hammer sondersgleichen bringen.. demnächst -kichert- Bin seit Beginn der Story schon gespannt auf die Reaktionen.. -lach-), _Luthien_ (Na, hab ich nicht ‚schön' weitergeschrieben? -lach-schon mal Hammer und Nagel für Sarg rübereicht- Zwar nicht für dieses Kapitel aber demnächst brauchst du's.. entweder setzt dein Herz nämlich vor Schock aus, oder vor Lachanfall.. ;-) ), _Hecate_ (Hatte überlegt das ‚war' weg zu lassen, aber meiner Meinung nach mußte es hin.. na ja, ist wohl Geschmackssache -schief grinst- Sollte ich erwähnen, daß Trauben noch wichtig werden – mehr oder weniger? -unschuldigst guckt-), _eulchen_ (Danke danke -freu- Hoffe du findest den Rest auch so genial. ;-) ), _Keeline_ (Ach, du willst Slash... ist ja ganz was neues.. -lol- und ja ich ‚hoffe' auf Reviews.. wer tut das nicht? Hm? Bei diesem Kapitel gilt das übrigens ebenso ;-))

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Januar 1**

Snape hatte die Zeit genutzt, in der die Schüler Ferien hatten. Weihnachten war inzwischen vorbei, der Schulbeginn rückte näher und er war fast fertig.

Er hatte viel nachgedacht im letzten Monat. Über seine Brauerei, die Vergangenheit, die verrückte Lockaktion mit dem Wolf, den netten Lupin... ‚Wann ist dieses „nett" eigentlich genau gekommen?' Er seufzte, wußte es selbst nicht genau. Er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder ab... Nun war es bald soweit. Er würde einen Durchbruch schaffen, den die Wissenschaft noch nicht gesehen hatte. ‚Vielleicht ist das etwas übertrieben, aber es ist dennoch ein Durchbruch...'

Er sah zufrieden auf das Reagenzglas vor sich, nahm eine Pipette und fügte ein paar Tropfen der golden schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die er gerade gebraut hatte darauf. Dann ging er an sein Probenschränkchen und entnahm ihm eine Kultur. Es war eine besondere Kultur. Er hatte sie am letzten Vollmond angelegt, aus dem Speichel seines Kollegen Lupin. Diesen hatte er leicht von dem Glas extrahieren können, in dem er ihm die letzte Portion Wolfsbanntrank überbracht hatte. Nun hatte er eine gefährliche Menge an Lykantrophieerregern in seinem Labor, mit denen er experimentieren konnte.

Werwölfe mußten immer aufpassen. Ihr Speichel war gefährlich – nicht nur in ihrer Wolfsform. Wenn sie da jemanden bissen führte es fast immer zum Tod des Opfers, weil die Zähne so groß und scharf waren, daß es meistens mit einer durchgebissenen Kehle endete oder derjenige verblutete, weil die Wunde zu groß war. Aber auch in ihrer menschlichen Form mußten sie sehr sorgsam handeln. Kam ihr Speichel in eine offene Wunde, oder bissen sie sogar jemanden, wurde derjenige ebenfalls mit der Krankheit angesteckt. Ein Wolfsmensch konnte daher niemals sinnvolle erste Hilfe bei einem Verletzten leisten. Doch nun, er versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden dem abzuhelfen.

Die Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit den Keimen auf der Platte und er schob das Ganze unter sein kleines, aber scharfes Mikroskop.

Neugierig beobachtete er die Reaktion... und war enttäuscht. Er war sich so sicher gewesen.

Das nächste Gebräu hatte die gleiche Wirkung auf die Werwolferreger – keine. Die Flüssigkeit löste sich mit der Zeit auf, nur die Erreger blieben zurück. Sie verloren ihre Wirkung erst mit dem vollkommenen Austrocknen. Ohne geeignete Nährlösung konnten selbst sie nicht überleben.

Die beiden weiteren Tränke wirkten auch nicht, also machte sich Severus wieder ans Brauen und änderte die Mixtur noch mal.

-----

Am Nachmittag meldete das Portrait vor Lupins Räumen den Tränkemeister an. Er stand schon im Zimmer, als Lupin erst hochblickte – die Erlaubnis wirkte noch immer.

„Ihr Trank." Snape stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab, an dem Lupin saß.

„Danke Severus." Remus lächelte und griff nach dem Glas, ließ es aber gleich wieder los. „Etwas heiß heute...", bemerkte er trocken.

„Ich mußte neues brauen... der Kessel ist gestern umgeschwappt..", erklärte Snape nach dem fragenden Blick, der ihn getroffen hatte.

Remus ahmte seinen Gegenüber nach, indem er nur die rechte Augenbraue hob. „Umgeschwappt? Bei dir?"

Snape fing an beleidigt zu werden. Warum durfte ihm nicht auch mal ein Mißgeschick passieren? „Ja, ich bin eben auch manchmal ungeschickt...", gab er zu und fragte sich gleich, wieso er sich überhaupt verteidigte. Solange er Lupin rechtzeitig den Trank brachte, war das ja seine Sache. Der Rest... gehörte nicht hierher, zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

„Schon gut, ich wunderte mich nur", beschwichtigte ihn der Verteidigungslehrer, versuchte auf den Wink Snapes hin noch mal das Glas zu greifen, nahm die Finger gleich wieder schüttelnd weg.

„Was treibst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit in deinem Labor?" beschloß er ein wenig Detektiv zu spielen, während er wartete, daß der Banntrank abkühlte. „Du hast dich über die ganzen Ferien kaum blicken lassen, bist nicht mal bei allen Mahlzeiten aufgetaucht..."

„Ich habe gearbeitet", kam die trotzige Antwort.

Lupin blickte ihn weiterhin fragend an.

„Geforscht..."

„Muß ja etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein...", grinste Lupin.

„Ja..." Snape stockte. „Haben Sie eigentlich meine Umhänge auftreiben können? Ich vermisse sie wirklich in diesem Winter."

Lupin schmunzelte. Er wußte genau, daß der Zaubertrankprofessor nichts weiter sagen würde, wenn er die Sprache wieder auf dieses Thema brachte. Aber irgendwann würde er schon noch mehr aus ihm rausbekommen.

Er zeigte auf einen seiner bequemen Sessel. „Hier, diesen hat mir ein Hauself etwa vor einer Stunde gebracht. Ich dachte, wenn du den Trank bringst kann ich ihn dir gleich mitgeben... dann muß ich dich nicht in deiner Forschung stören..., Severus." Dieses letzte ‚Severus' betonte er besonders.

Snape ging nicht auf die leichte Provokation ein, sondern besah sich nur den Umhang, der über der Lehne hing. Frisch gewaschen war er. Er fragte sich, was die Elfen in der Wäscherei mit ihrer Kleidung trieben, daß das so lange gedauert hatte. „Und was ist mit dem anderen?" fragte er nach.

„Den werde ich bestimmt auch bald haben. Der Hauself hat die Suche danach von mir als vorrangigsten Auftrag bekommen." ‚Und dann kannst du dich nicht mehr hinter diesem Thema verstecken', dachte er im Stillen weiter.

„Ich freue mich darauf ihn zurück zu haben", meinte Snape trocken. „Werden Sie diese Nacht wieder hier verbringen?" fragte er dann noch.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Warum interessiert dich das?" fragte Lupin zurück.

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich heute Nacht wieder nach streunenden Wölfen Ausschau halten muß."

„Zu deiner Information: Ich werde mich wohl diesen und auch nächsten Monat noch hier aufhalten, wenn ich mich verwandle. Mir ist es draußen einfach zu kalt. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Die einzigen Opfer werden meine Möbel sein, falls ich mich durch den Trank nicht friedlich vor dem Kamin zusammenrolle." Er erwartete eine weitere Reaktion, doch Snape nickte nur und verließ den Raum mit einem: „Bringen Sie mir das Tablett und mein Glas einfach morgen früh vorbei."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß Snape irgendwas plante. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Er wollte noch einige Unterlagen vorbereiten, bevor die Schüler wieder kamen und mußte auch schon alles wegräumen, bevor er sich verwandelte.

-----

Snape ging ebenfalls wieder an die Arbeit. Er stellte noch einige Kessel zusätzlich auf die Flammen und änderte wieder die Rezepturen. Er würde das ja wohl noch hinbekommen. So schwer konnte sein Ziel bei den Vorarbeiten, die er schon geleistet hatte, ja nicht zu erreichen sein.

Also wog er weiterhin sorgfältig Wurzeln Grammweise, sogar teilweise Milligrammweise ab, fügte hier ein paar Fischaugen hinzu, probierte es bei einem anderen Kessel mit Rabenklauen und bei einem dritten mit einfachen Butterblumen und hoffte, daß er bald Erfolg hatte.

Früh am Morgen war es dann soweit.

Er testete seine letzte Kreation und zu seiner Freude zeigte sie Wirkung.

Völlig überdreht räumte und schrubbte er noch das gesamte Labor, bis es vor Sauberkeit glänzte. Nur den einen Kessel und das erfolgversprechende Rezept hob er auf. Dann beanspruchte sein Körper endlich sein Recht und zwang ihn sich hinzulegen.

* * *

Ich weiß, das war jetzt mehr so ein Zwischenkapitel. Aber ich verspreche euch, im nächsten Kapitel geht's ab.. UND WIE!!! -G- Also, sagt mir, wie's euch gefallen hat und ob ihr das nächste Chap lesen wollt.

Ciao M


	11. Januar 2

Da wären wir wieder.. eigentlich wollte ich ja erst morgen updaten, aber zur Feier des Tages kommt ihr nun etwas früher zum nächsten Kapitel.

Danke an:

_Go_ (Die Idee mit den Hauselfen ist gut.. schreib die doch mal -lol-), _Keeline_ (zu Mittel und Speichel usw. -hüst- Wird demnächst alles aufgeklärt.. ;-) und zu Yaoi.. auch wenn du es anders nennst, ich weiß, was es ist. -kicher-), _Maxine_ (wegen dem ‚Problem' mach Sev das ja.. ;-) ), _Mina_ (Das liegt doch genau in meiner Absicht.. -zwinker- Aber es geht ja schon weiter.), _Lili_ (-nur unschuldig grinst und sonst nix mehr sagt-), _eulchen_ (Du bist ganz gut im Raten.. die Richtung stimmt.. aber nur annähernd.), _Hecate_ (Wenn du denkst, was ich denke, daß du denkst, was es sein wird, dann denkst du richtig.. ;-) -hofft, daß der Satz jetzt verständlich war-), _Luthien_ (Wofür Snape das Gegenmittel verwendet.. -nach unten zeigt- warum er es gebraut hat? -an weitere Kapitel denkt-), _Ellen_ (Ja, auch eMail-Reviews werden erwähnt. -zwinker- Ich hoffe der Tipp hat wirklich geholfen. ;-) )

So, und nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel (oder lieber viel Spannung? Angst? Entsetzen? -G-).

* * *

**Januar 2**

Erst am späten Vormittag wachte Severus auf. Er hatte das Frühstück verschlafen, und auch die Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft des Hogwarts-Expresses, der die Schüler am Abend aus ihren Ferien zurück brachte waren ihm entgangen. Aber das kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er mußte als allererstes sein Ergebnis überprüfen.

Er ging in sein Labor und blickte durch das Vergrößerungsglas, und was ihm das Mikroskop zeigte freute ihn ungemein: Nichts. Er sah absolut nichts, genau, was er sich erhofft hatte.

Er erlaubte sich ein lautes Aufseufzen vor Freude.

Er setzte gleich ein neues Reagenzglas mit der Mischung an und beobachtete, wie sein Gebräu ein zweites Mal Wirkung entfaltete. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis alles so war, wie es sein sollte.

Mit einer glücklichen Miene ging Snape nun ins Bad und widmete sich in aller Ruhe der Morgentoilette. Dann machte er sich auf in die Küche. Die Hauselfen hatten bestimmt noch etwas vom Frühstück übrig – sie machten immer viel zu viel.

Tatsächlich erhielt er noch ein Frühstücksei, zwei Scheiben Toast und etwas Marmelade. Kaffee versprachen sie ihm Frischen, wenn er sich nur in die Große Halle setzen und warten würde.

Er suchte sich grade einen Platz in dem verlassenen Raum, als ein weiterer Nachzügler mit einem großen Tablett ankam.

„Ah Lupin, auch verschlafen heute?" wurde dieser begrüßt.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte, bewegte sich dann auf den Tränkemeister zu. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Dich hätte ich um diese Uhrzeit als Letzten hier erwartet..."

Er stand Snape gegenüber und wartete.

„Setzen Sie sich, Lupin, setzen Sie sich...", meinte Snape mit vollen Backen.

Remus folgte der Aufforderung, fing an sein Brot zu schmieren. „So gute Laune, haben deine ‚Forschungen' etwa was gebracht?" fragte er lächelnd Smalltalk betreibend.

„Ja, haben sie..." Im Vergleich zu sonst strahlte Snape regelrecht, auch wenn ein Fremder das vielleicht nicht so gesehen hätte. Remus fiel es auf.

Bevor er darauf eingehen konnte tauchte ein Hauself mit Tassen und einer Kanne auf.

„Master Snape und Master Remus, hier Ihr Kaffee..." Er stellte eifrig die Tassen zu den beiden Männern und füllte sie. „Möchten die Herren noch Milch und Zucker?" fragte er pflichtbewußt.

„Nein, ich trinke schwarz..", antwortete Snape.

„Für mich bitte etwas von beidem", meinte Remus.

Der Hauself verschwand und tauchte gleich darauf mit dem gewünschten auf, stellte es auf Remus' Tablett und verschwand wieder, nicht ohne die Worte: „Wenn die Herren noch etwas brauchen müssen Sie nur rufen, Sorral kommt dann gleich, um Ihnen zu dienen."

Damit war er weg.

Der Verteidigungslehrer grinste, verdünnte die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse mit Milch und Zucker. „Heute überschlagen sich die Hauselfen aber wieder in ihrer Geschwindigkeit."

„Mhpf.. ja, die Schüler sind zurückgekommen. Sie haben einiges zu tun und sie müssen sich mit allem beeilen...", murmelte Snape und verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanken an die vielen Kinder.

„So schlimm, Severus?" lachte Remus.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf. „Nein, das nicht... ich muß gehen." Abrupt stand er auf. Er hatte noch nicht mal fertig gegessen, entsprechend wunderte sich der Weiterfrühstückende, aber er kam nicht dazu zu fragen, was los war.

Snape stürzte hinaus, Richtung Kerker. Er mußte sich etwas überlegen. Heute war die ideale Gelegenheit, da er dann morgen Sicherheit hatte, aber mit den vielen Schülern wurde es doch wieder gefährlich.

Im Labor angekommen prüfte er noch mal die Geschehnisse unter dem Mikroskop. ‚Gut, es wird wirken...hoffe ich.'

Dann füllte er ein Glas der hellroten Flüssigkeit ab und trank.

-----

Nachmittags erschien der Tränkemeister wieder bei Remus. Das Portrait ließ ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten ein und er gab den Trank ab. Remus hatte ihm nach dem Frühstück ohne großes Federlesen seine Sachen von gestern wiedergebracht. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, daß Sie es austrinken", meinte er. „Ich habe heute keine Zeit Sie zu überwachen." Ohne weitere Worte oder einen Abschiedsgruß entfernte er sich wieder.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Snape war schon immer seltsam gewesen und wurde immer seltsamer. Aber er wollte den unsicheren Waffenstillstand nicht gefährden indem er zu sehr bohrte, zumindest an diesem Tag. Er war ja noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr an der Schule.

-----

Nachts schlich sich eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm. Ganz in der Nähe hatte Remus seine Räume, in denen er friedlich eingerollt als Werwolf seine Nacht verbrachte.

Die Gestalt trug ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Diese war hellrot.

Es war Severus Snape, der fest entschlossen war, seinen Plan durchzuführen. Er hoffte nur, daß ihn das Portrait einließ. Es war nicht die übliche Zeit für seinen Besuch, dennoch: Er hatte ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit, es könnte klappen.

Der Wächter schlummerte friedlich und Snape überlegte, warum er das noch mal tat. ‚Für Remus, für mich, weil ich mehr über ihn nachgedacht habe, als mir gut tut, weil ich auf meine Braukünste vertraue und schlicht und einfach völlig den Verstand verloren habe...' Er atmete tief durch, weckte dann den Wächter.

Dieser blickte ihn mißmutig an. „Muß das sein, um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Was hat der Professor gesagt, wenn ich so komme?" fragte Snape leise, auf das Tablett zeigend.

Das Portrait streckte aufgebend die Hände aus. „Ich soll Sie reinlassen, ist ja schon gut...", und es öffnete den Durchgang.

Snape betrat Remus' Büro. Er sah sich um und entdeckte den Wolf. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, schlief also.

Er stellte das Tablett ab und nahm das Glas hoch, setzte an und schluckte. Es war kein Trank für Remus, es war einer für ihn selbst, zur Sicherheit, falls die Mittagsdosis nicht mehr wirkte. Als kein Tropfen mehr übrig war, stellte er es zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging rückwärts an das Portrait heran. „Offen lassen, bis ich sage zumachen."

Das Bildnis blickte ihn mißtrauisch an, tat dann aber, was ihm gesagt wurde. Der Bewohner seines Zimmers vertraute diesem Mann schließlich soweit, daß er ihn ohne besondere Erlaubnis hatte einlassen können. Warum sollte es also nun gegen ihn handeln. Die Tür blieb offen.

Der Tränkebrauer holte noch mal tief Luft. Wenn es nicht klappte würde ihn Dumbledore wahrscheinlich hochkant rauswerfen, aber es mußte sein.

„Moony..", rief er leise, dann etwas lauter. „Moony.."

Der Wolf bewegte die Ohren, schien es wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Moony", wiederholte Snape.

Er reagierte auf seinen Namen. Das Tier hob seinen Kopf und blickte zur Quelle der Geräusche.

Snape holte die Trauben aus der Tasche, die er extra hierfür besorgt hatte, und warf eine in seine Richtung.

Moony stand auf und ging zu der Sache, die da vor ihm aus der Luft gefallen war. Er schnüffelte und leckte daran, bis er die Frucht aufgenommen hatte. Dann näherte er sich Snape, schnüffelte an ihm ebenfalls und nahm dann die Trauben, die er hingehalten bekam.

Severus fütterte den Wolf so, bis er nichts mehr hatte. Seine Anspannung wuchs. Der Wolf hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Er hob seine Hand, die Linke, in der Rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab, griffbereit.

Dann schlug er zu.

Er wollte das schöne Tier nicht verletzen, es nur reizen.

Der Wolf reagierte wie vorhergesehen auf den Angriff. Er wehrte sich, knurrte, sprang hoch.

Snape hob schützend seine linke Hand, die, mit der er zugeschlagen hatte.

Dann biß er die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Der Wolf hatte ihn gebissen. Seine Zähne steckten in Severus' Arm. Er schwankte vor Schmerz, aber er mußte sich jetzt zusammenreißen, sonst war er verloren. Er schüttelte sich, schüttelte mit einiger Mühe den Wolf ab und bevor dieser einen neuen Angriff starten konnte hob er den Zauberstab und schleuderte den zähnefletschenden Wolf mit einem Spruch durch den Raum.

Dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer. „Jetzt zu...", rief er dem Portrait zu, vor der Öffnung wartend, seinen blutenden Arm ignorierend. Er durfte den Wolf nicht rauslassen, er war gereizt, würde vor nichts zurückschrecken in dieser Nacht. Er mußte ihn notfalls wieder mit Zauberei zurückdrängen.

Der Mann auf dem Bild starrte ihn schreckensstarr an.

„Zu!" zischte Snape noch mal.

Das Bildnis starrte immer noch, sah dann den Wolf auf sich, bessergesagt die Öffnung zukommen und klappte so schnell wie möglich zu. Ein lauter Rums zeigte, daß der Wolf auf der anderen Seite dagegen geklatscht war.

Der Mann auf dem Bild zitterte immer noch, fing dann an zu zetern. „Sind Sie denn wahnsinnig? Einen ausgewachsenen Wolf zum Angriff zu..." Weiter kam er nicht, da Snape ihn mit einem gut gezielten „Silencio" stoppte.

Er hielt seinen Arm und funkelte das Portrait dann mit seinem fürchterlichsten Blick an, so daß es ihn starr vor Angst zurück anblickte. „Zu keinem ein Wort, sonst werde ich das Bild zerstören und du wirst es nicht schaffen über andere zu fliehen, ich werde dich finden. Ist. Das. Klar?"

Das Bild zitterte noch ein wenig, nickte dann angstvoll.

„Gut. Finite Incantatem", verlieh Snape ihm seine Stimme wieder. „Kein Wort...", drohte er noch mal mit seinem Stab und ging dann, den verletzten Arm haltend, davon.

* * *

Und, steinigt ihr mich jetzt? -schief grinst- Jetzt wißt ihr vielleicht auch, warum ich OOC-Warnung gegeben habe.. der echte Snape hätte das sicher niieeee getan.. ;-) Ich hoffe es war genug Action, oder nicht? -fragend guckt und auf ein paar Reviews hofft-

Ciao M -jetzt gleich noch am Update ihrer Website weiterbastelt-


	12. Januar 3

An alle Reviewer: Ich freue mich immer riesig über eure Kommentare, also macht weiter so...

An alle, die lesen ohne zu reviewen: Ich würde mich auch über Kommentare von euch freuen.. keine Angst, traut euch einfach, ich beiße nicht. ;-)

_Ashumaniel_ (Was für nen Anhaltspunkt hattest du denn? -G-); _Go_ (Ich denke Remus hat seinen Trank schon genommen.. aber selbst das friedlichste Wesen wird wild, wenn man es bedroht.. aber keine Angst, es geht schon weiter. -zwinker-); _Maxine_ (-nur nach unten zeigt- Lies einfach...); _Keeline_ (Es schmeckt nicht nach Lakritze und das Bild geht nicht kaputt.. du weißt wie viele Bilder wir haben: Die sind stabiler, als sie aussehen.. vor allem ist in Hogwarts ja immer noch eine Holzwand dahinter, an der die Bilder hängen.. es rumst eben nur kräftig. -G-); _Malina_ (ÜBERRASCHUNG ;-) ); _Lili_ (Genau, dazu sind FFs da -lol-); _Luthien_ (-tuschel- und, was macht deine Verwirrung? -g- Zu ‚du weißt schon was': Pscht.., gelle. ;-) ); _Hecate_ (auch verwirrt? -g- Vielleicht wird's ja dadurch besser.. -auf Kapitel schielt und ihren eigenen Worten nicht ganz glauben kann-); _Ellen_ (-nach unten zeigt- SOO geht's weiter. ;-) ); _velda_ (die angeforderten Szenen kommen schon noch.. und zwar... jetzt. ;-) )

* * *

**Januar 3**

Es war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien. Snape hatte sich um das Frühstück gedrückt und lieber die Verletzung versorgt. Er kannte sich genug mit Heilzaubern aus, daß es nicht auffallen würde, daß er verletzt war. Die Robe mit dem zerfetzten Arm hatte er verbrannt. Es hatte ein schönes Feuer gegeben. Alle stichhaltigen Beweise waren damit vernichtet. Er würde sich am Wochenende eine neue beim Schneider bestellen.

Er rief sich eine Hauselfe und ließ sich noch einen kleinen Happen direkt in seine Räume bringen, danach machte er sich auf zum Unterricht: Zaubertränke, Gryffindors und Slytherins mal wieder – allerdings Erstkläßler, nicht Potters Bande. ‚Mal sehen, was sie in den Ferien alles vergessen haben...'

-----

In seinen Räumen wachte Remus auf. Die Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch das Fenster auf seine Nase fielen, kitzelten ihn sanft wach. Er streckte sich, merkte, wie hundemüde er war. ‚Muß eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen sein.' Er stand langsam auf, reckte die Glieder und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er sich um. Der Wolf schien ein wenig getobt zu haben. Seine Tapete hatte Kratzer, die Vorhänge waren zerbissen, der Schreibtisch stand seltsamerweise nicht mehr genau an seinem Platz – das sagten ihm die Abdrücke im Boden. Das Glas, indem ihm Snape den Wolfsbanntrank gebracht hatte, war auf dem Tablett umgefallen.

Remus schüttelte sich, die Augen reibend. Er würde sich erst mal fertig machen und dann das Chaos beseitigen. Zum Glück hatte er erst Nachmittags Unterricht. Auf dem Weg zum Bad merkte er, daß er etwas zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Er zog es heraus: Ein schwarzer Faden, keine schlechte Qualität. Wo hatte der Wolf da nur rumgeknabbert?

Eine weitere Bestandsaufnahme verschob er auf nach der Dusche.

Später schwang er seinen Zauberstab und räumte mit magischer Hilfe auf. Die Vorhänge waren das einzige, was nicht zu retten war, überall sonst konnte er die Wolfsspuren entfernen. Er würde sich neue zulegen müssen.

Er sah sich noch mal um, wollte eigentlich schon gehen, um noch etwas Eßbares aufzutreiben, da fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Was??" Er starrte das Tablett an mit dem Glas darauf, sprintete hin und roch daran. ‚Kein Wolfsbanntrank... Aber eindeutig Severus' Eigentum.'

War der Tränkemeister etwa in der Nacht hiergewesen? Was hatte er gewollt?

Nun blickte er sich aufmerksamer um, entdeckte weitere schwarze Fäden, wie den, den er aus seinen Zähnen gezogen hatte, vor dem Eingang zu seinen Räumen. Ein kleines, nicht mehr als 5 Millimeter im Durchmesser besitzendes Stückchen dazu passenden Stoffes fand er auch noch.

Er riß die Tür auf, schnauzte sein Bild an. „War heute Nacht jemand hier?"

Der Mann darauf starrte ihn entsetzt an, wollte zurückweichen, in ein anderes Bild ausweichen, doch Remus hob seinen Zauberstab. „Hiergeblieben..."

Nun fing das Bildnis auch noch an zu zittern, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, daß es etwas wußte.

„Also?" fragte Lupin, mit dem Stab drohend auf die Nasenspitze seines Zimmerbewachers zeigend.

Die Augen rollten nach unten und schielten auf den Stab. „T.. T.. Tun Sie das ww..www...weg..., Professor Lupin, b...b...bitte...", stotterte er.

„Erst wenn Sie mir sagen, was los war heute Nacht." Der Verteidigungslehrer blieb streng.

„Aber er hat gesagt, er würde mich töten..", plätscherte es leise aus dem Mund des Bildes.

Lupin blickte überrascht auf. „Wer?" Er hatte zwar schon eine Ahnung, aber er mußte es hören, um es zu glauben.

Das Bild blickte hektisch nach rechts und links, suchte nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten, wußte jedoch instinktiv, daß er keine Chance hatte. Dann flüsterte er: „Der dunkle Zauberer... mit dem Tablett..."

„Snape..."

Lupin war froh, daß die Schüler gerade Unterricht hatten. Er gab hier sicher einen seltsamen Anblick ab, wie er mit einem Portrait stritt. In diesem Moment hätte er keinen Nerv gehabt sich noch mit Fremden, die das alles nichts anging, herumzuschlagen.

„Was ist passiert!" Seine Augen blitzten und das Männchen beschloß, daß es besser für seine Gesundheit war gleich zu reden.

„Er kam mit dem Tablett..." Er hob schüchtern die Arme. „Und Sie haben ja gesagt, wenn er damit kommt soll ich ihn einlassen.. also habe ich das getan..."

Lupin knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das hatte er wirklich gesagt. Er hätte vielleicht besser einen Zeitraum hinzufügen sollen, wann diese Regelung galt.

„..und dann hat er befohlen, daß die Tür offen bleibt und das Gesöff ausgetrunken, das er dabei hatte und den Wolf angelockt, der hier am Kamin lag und hat ihm zuerst etwas zu fressen gegeben..." Er stockte wieder, hatte Angst weiter zu sprechen.

„Was noch?" bohrte Remus.

„Und dann hat er ihn geschlagen und der Wolf hat ihn angesprungen..."

In Lupins Kopf raste es. Was war nur in diesen verrückten Zauberer gefahren? Hatte er sich umbringen lassen wollen, oder was?

„Hat der Wolf ihn gebissen?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich... ich..."

„HAT ER?"

Der Mann machte sich ganz klein, so gut es eben ging in seinem Rahmen. „Ich glaube ja...", fiepte er.

Remus tigerte im Kreis vor seinem Quartier umher. „Ich hab ihn gebissen... ihn gebissen..." Er war vollkommen von der Rolle. Dann wurde er wütend. „Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen, sofort."

„ABER SIE HABEN ES NICHT VON MIR, JA?" kreischte sein Bild ihm noch hinterher, als er schon wie von Furien gehetzt den Gang entlang davon lief.

Der Mann sah ihm nach und beschloß dann, daß es sicherer wäre, wenn er mal eine Weile verschwand. Mindestens ein paar Stunden, vielleicht mehr. Dieser braunhaarige Kerl würde sicher auch ohne ihn in den Raum kommen – irgendwie. Das war ihm in diesem Moment auch ziemlich egal. Damit sprang er in das nächstgelegene Bild...

-----

Remus indessen war zu den Räumen des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers gestürmt. Er wußte genau wo er ihn fand. In seinen Unterrichtsräumen.

Dort befand sich Snape wirklich und stauchte gerade die Schüler zusammen, wie miserabel ihr Gedächtnis doch wäre und wie verwerflich es wäre, daß sie über die Ferien nichts gearbeitet hatten.

Da flog die Tür mit einem Knall auf, aller Augen wandten sich um. Ein wütender Verteidigungslehrer stand in der Tür.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS, SEVERUS?" verlangte er zu wissen. Die Schüler verstanden nicht, worum es ging, aber es mußte wichtig sein, wenn der ansonsten ruhige Mann deswegen so aufbrauste.

„Lupin, Sie stören meinen Unterricht." Snape war die Beherrschung selbst, seine Miene steif, ruhig, kalt – einfach Snape eben.

„DAS IST MIR EGAL, ICH WILL WISSEN, WAS DAS SOLLTE!!!" Lupin war völlig von Sinnen, vergaß, daß, wenn ihm das Geschehen nun erklärt wurde, ja jeder von seiner Besonderheit erfuhr.

Snape ging mit wehendem Mantel auf ihn zu. Er hatte gewußt, daß Remus es herausfinden würde, früher oder später, aber daß es so schnell gehen würde hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Nicht jetzt", zischte er, als er direkt vor Lupin stand.

„DOCH!" Remus war verstockt, wollte nicht nachgeben.

Severus wußte, daß er den Wolfsmenschen nun schnell loswerden mußte, wenn das Ganze nicht eskalieren sollte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, schneller als man der Bewegung folgen konnte, und sprach ein „Expelliarmus" auf Remus.

Dessen Arm ruckte zurück und sein Stab wurde ihm aus der Hand geschleudert.

Gleich darauf folgte ein „Reducto Mobilcorpus!" und während Snape vorwärtsging wurde Remus so nach hinten gedrückt.

Lupin ruderte mit den Armen, fand jedoch keinen Halt, als er so aus dem Raum geschoben wurde. An der Tür wurde ihm noch eine Art Stoß verpaßt und er stolperte, als der Zauber ihn nicht mehr magisch gefangen hielt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er landete auf dem Hosenboden.

Snape ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bückte sich nach Remus' Zauberstab und warf ihn dem anderen Lehrer vor die Füße. „Später!" zischte er dabei. Dann schloß er die Türen.

Die Schüler saßen mit offenem Mund in ihren Bänken.

Snape ging zurück zum Pult, drehte sich und sah noch, wie einige schluckten. Sie hatten viel zu viel Angst, um nachzufragen, was da eben passiert war. Auch ein Vorteil, wenn man der gefürchtetste Lehrer der Schule war: Man mußte nicht jedem Idioten Antworten geben, die ihn nichts angingen.

-----

Das Mittagessen versäumten beide Lehrer. Lupin, weil er sich erst beruhigen musste, und Snape, weil er keine Lust hatte auf Lupin zu treffen. Erst Abends sahen sie einander wieder.

Remus stand nach seinem Unterricht vor Snapes Räumen und verlangte eine Erklärung.

Er hatte auch Snapes zweiten Umhang dabei, drückte ihn ihm grob in die Hand. „Also, keine Ausflüchte mehr, was sollte das verdammt noch mal? Hier sind keine Zeugen, rede!"

Snape sah ihn kühl an „Das ist meine Sache...", fing er an, wurde jedoch von seinem Kollegen unterbrochen.

„Ist es nicht", funkelte er ihn gefährlich an. „Ich habe dich schließlich gebissen und damit zum Werwolf gemacht." Er schnappte schnell nach Severus' Arm und dieser zuckte zusammen. Die Wunde war noch nicht völlig schmerzfrei.

„Punkt eins..." Snape wand sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff. „Ja, Sie haben mich gebissen", erklärte er steif. „Zu Punkt zwei: Ich habe einen Trank genommen, der Ihre Werwolferreger neutralisiert."

„Was?" Lupin blinzelte. Snape hatte was genommen? „Und wenn es nicht klappt?"

Snape antwortete nicht.

„Wenn du zum Werwolf wirst, wie soll ich dann damit leben?" fragte Lupin erneut.

„Da ich Sie provoziert habe müssen Sie sich keine Schuld zukommen lassen. Es ist allein meine Sache..."

Der Verteidigungslehrer schnaubte harsch.

„Deine Sache? Deine Sache?" Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Wenn hier zwei erwachsene Wölfe durch die Schule laufen ist das bestimmt nicht deine Sache. Und außerdem, wie soll Dumbledore das bitte erklären, wenn sein Zaubertrankmeister plötzlich ein Untier ist?"

„Er muß es nicht erklären." Severus war sich seiner Sache sicher. „Der Trank wirkt bestimmt. Andernfalls werde ich das heute Nacht herausfinden, da es die letzte Vollmondnacht dieses Monats ist." Er brachte das ganz kühl hervor, als ob es das selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre solch gefährliche Selbstexperimente durchzuführen. „Ich werde mich einfach in meinem Labor einschließen und abwarten, was passiert."

Remus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Oh nein mein Lieber, so einfach mache ich dir das nicht."

Damit schnappte er Snape und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Was, Lupin, was soll das?"

„Bis zum Sonnenuntergang dauert es nicht mehr lange..", erklärte dieser. „Wir werden uns gleich auf den Weg machen... wenn du schon nicht bereit zu sein scheinst einen Gegentrank zu brauen, der garantiert hilft."

Sie kamen an ein paar Schülern vorbei und Snape konnte nicht antworten. Als sie wieder alleine waren zischte er leise. „Wieso gehen Sie von der Annahme aus, daß ich meine Nacht mit Ihnen in diesem alten verstaubten Kabuff verbringen werde?"

„Ganz einfach, Severus," Remus ließ nicht locker, „wenn dein Trank nicht wirkt wirst du dich verwandeln. Da du keinen Wolfsbanntrank zu dir genommen hast...", er mußte unterbrechen, weil wieder eine Gruppe Schüler auf dem Weg stand.

„...wird die Verwandlung nicht nur schmerzhaft sein, sondern du wirst in deiner Wolfsform auch ziemlich wütend sein. Wenn du einen zweiten Wolf um dich hast...", sie kamen ins Freie, „...wirst du ruhiger sein. Du willst doch sicher kein zerlegtes Labor, oder?" Der Verteidigungslehrer grinste ziemlich gemein, was man von ihm sonst nicht vermutet hätte, daß er es überhaupt konnte.

Snape war irgendwie gerührt darüber, daß sich der andere so um ihn kümmern wollte, dennoch, er glaubte nicht, daß er infiziert war. „Ach, und was ist, wenn ich mich entgegen Ihrer Annahme nicht verwandle?" wollte er wissen. „Dann bin ich mit einem Wolf, der noch dazu ziemlich wütend über mich sein dürfte, allein in einer Hütte eingesperrt. Was soll ich dann machen?"

Remus grinste, regelrecht diabolisch. „Dann ist das deine Strafe für dein idiotisches Benehmen. Du hast inzwischen schon mehr Nächte mit mir als Wolf verbracht als sonst ein Mensch und nie ist etwas passiert. Du wirst ihn bestimmt wieder beruhigen können."

Snape schnaufte entsetzt. „Sie sind völlig verrückt, Lupin", brachte er hervor.

„Nicht mehr als du, Severus", antwortete Remus, grimmig weiter den Tränkemeister hinter sich herziehend.

-----

In der Hütte angekommen verschloß Remus die Luke und forderte Snape auf, sich, wie er selbst, seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. „Wenn du morgen in einer halbwegs würdevollen Art und Weise zurück zur Schule gehen willst, solltest du dich ausziehen."

Der Tränkemeister hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen vertraue ich meinen Mixturen, Lupin. Damit es Sie beruhigt werde ich hierbleiben, aber ich werde mich hundertprozentig nicht vor Ihnen..." Das letzte Wort verschluckte er, es war auch so klar, was er meinte.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, knöpfte sein Hemd dabei auf. „Na gut, wie du willst, ich habe dich gewarnt."

Snape sah ihm noch einige Sekunden zu, dann straffte er sich und ging Richtung der Treppe, die ins nächste Stockwerk führte. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne steht dort oben ein Bett, zwar alt und zerbrechlich, aber immer noch besser, als der harte Fußboden hier. Vielleicht hat der Wolf sich dann auch beruhigt, bis er nach oben kommt und er zerfleischt mich nicht gleich..."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf darüber, daß sein Kollege so fest von seinem Trank überzeugt war, schluckte dann, als er daran dachte, was passieren konnte, wenn er recht behielt. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee die Nacht gemeinsam hier zu verbringen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Nur noch wenige Minuten.

Der Verteidigungslehrer hatte inzwischen alles an Kleidung sicher verstaut und blickte nun nach oben. Er fragte sich, woher der Schwarzhaarige von dem Bett wußte. Er war damals ja nicht bis zur Hütte gekommen – Dank James. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie später ausgekundschaftet. Zwischen den Vollmonden, als es sicher war, oder in den langen Jahren, die er als Lehrer hier unterrichtete. Er kannte sich erstaunlich gut hier aus.

Remus konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Ein Schrei zerriss die Hütte. Er verwandelte sich.

Snape saß oben auf dem Bett. Er war zusammengezuckt. Sein Umhang lag auf den Resten eines Stuhles neben ihm. Als er zur Stiege sah schluckte er.

Ein silbrig grauer Wolf stand da und knurrte gefährlich, als er ihn musterte.

„Remus...", flüsterte er.

Der Wolf knurrte noch mehr und tapste näher.

„Moony...", verbesserte sich Snape.

Das Tier verzog die Lefzen, schien zu grinsen, knurrte dann wieder.

Severus schloß kurz die Augen. Dann legte er sich langsam auf das Bett, lang ausgestreckt, die Arme seitlich nach oben geknickt. Er kannte die Geste, ahmte Tiere nach, die sich unterwarfen. Er hoffte, daß es funktionierte, daß der Wolf verstand, daß er ihn als Alpha-Tier ansah und ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden wollte. Die Idee seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen zog er gar nicht in Erwägung. Er wäre nie rechtzeitig aus der Hütte rausgekommen. Zumindest eines wußte er, sein Trank wirkte – er hatte sich nicht verwandelt. Er hatte ein Mittel entdeckt, das vorsorgend gegen Werwölfe half.

Moony sprang auf das Bett, knurrte ihn ein weiteres Mal an, stand dann über ihm, mißtrauisch, ihn begutachtend.

Snape wußte, der Wolf konnte seine Angst riechen. Wenn er nicht mit ihm auskam war das seine letzte Nacht auf dieser Welt.

Das Tier beugte seinen Kopf, kam näher an den des Menschen und knurrte wiederum kurz, aber heftig.

Snape versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben, dennoch brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus.

Als er sich nicht rührte schien Moony zufrieden, setzte sich einfach auf seinen Bauch und blieb da, den Menschen unter sich streng beobachtend.

Snape atmete erleichtert aus – so gut es ging mit dem Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Vierfüßers auf dem Bauch. Es schien gut zu gehen.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Sagt doch was dazu, freue mich auf jeden Fall. ;-)

Ciao M


	13. Februar 1

Wow, so viele Reviews, in so kurzer Zeit.. na da gibt's zur Belohnung doch gleich noch ein Kapitel.. ihr seht also, Review geben lohnt sich.. -allen zuzwinkert-

Go (Woher wußtest du das nur? -unschuldig an die Decke guckt und versuch einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken-), Cara (Na da hoff ich doch, daß dir das hier ebenso gut gefällt. -g-), Mina (Äh.. Guter Riecher -auf das Kapitel guckt und nix weiter zu dieser Idee sagt-lol-), Maxine (Wie süßt findest du dann erst Monny in diesem Kapitel? -g-), Ashumaniel (Öhm.. tja falsch gedacht.. das andere: Wart's einfach ab. ;-) ), Keeline (Na das war ja auf den letzten Drücker.. -zwinker-unschuldig guckt- Zum Rest: Äh.. lies weiter und wir diskutieren Mittwoch, ja? -smile-), Lutien (Na, bekomme ich noch so ne ‚wohlüberlegte Review' ;-) -lol-), Hecate (Du willst mehr und ich will ein Review von dir, wenn du zurück bist. -zwinker- Meinst du, das ist machbar? -g-), velda (Tja, ob Sev platt war werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Das hat mir der Plotbunny, der für diese Story verantwortlich war nicht verraten.. und was Luthien weiß? -unschuldig guckt- Sie weiß nur, was sie machen mußte, um ihre Verwirrung loszuwerden. -rofl- Mehr nicht. -unschuldig und geheimnisvoll zwinkert-), singvogel (Liest du auch noch weiter? -hoff-), Lili (-grübelt- Du bringst mich auf eine Idee.. -g- wenn sie klappt könnt es sein, daß ich demnächst mal deine eMail brauche. ;-)), Ellen (ZU KURZ?? Das war eines der längsten Kapitel -hülf- Na dafür ging's ja schnell weiter. ;-))

So, aber nun genug der Antworten. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. :-)

* * *

**Februar 1**

Einen Monat später war es soweit, der nächste Vollmond. Die beiden Männer hatten nicht viel miteinander gesprochen seit Remus am nächsten Morgen nackt auf Snape aufgewacht war und festgestellt hatte, daß dieser sich nicht verwandelt hatte.

Der Verteidigungslehrer war wütend seine Sachen holen gegangen, als Snape ihm auf die Frage, was das Ganze nun sollte, wieder nur mit einem brummeligen „Meine Sache" geantwortet hatte.

Severus verließ die Hütte nach ihm.

Sie waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen, Remus hatte ihn ignoriert, er ihn ebenfalls, hatte zumindest versucht so zu tun, als ob der Verteidigungslehrer ihm vollkommen egal wäre. Nur wenn es die Situation erforderte warf ihm der Tränkemeister einen seiner spitzen Kommentare an den Kopf. Ihr Verhältnis war wieder so frostig wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Niemandem fiel etwas auf.

Mit der Zeit glätteten sich die Wogen sogar etwas und nun war es soweit.

Remus stand bei Snape im Labor, wegen des Wolfsbanntrankes.

Er hatte mit sich gehadert, wollte den Mann eigentlich gar nicht sehen, aber der Trank half ihm zu sehr bei seinen Verwandlungen.

Snape gab ihm das Glas, ihre Hände berührten einander kurz. Lupin hatte den Eindruck, daß er zusammenzuckte. War er denn so furchtbar? Konnten sie sich nicht wenigstens vertragen? Dann trank er, unter dem bekannt strengen Blick Severus'.

Dieser dachte an ganz andere Dinge. Es hatte ihn viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet weiterhin so gemein zu seinem Kollegen zu sein. Er wußte selbst nicht so genau, warum und wie das ganze geschehen war, aber er hatte lange nachgedacht, überlegt, ihm den wahren Grund, den er sogar eine ganze Weile vor sich selbst verborgen hatte, zu sagen.

Bei dieser kurzen Berührung war es dann fast geschehen. Er hatte sich gerade noch zurückhalten können. Nein, Lupin hielt ihn sowieso schon für einen gefährlichen Irren. ‚Ich frage mich, warum er mich nicht verraten hat...' Er würde es ihm nicht sagen, nicht jetzt, wahrscheinlich niemals, obwohl er soviel gewagt hatte. Es würde eh nicht klappen. Er dachte bestimmt ganz anders darüber, fand ihn dann noch abstoßender.

„Du weißt, daß es eine Weile dauern kann, bis der Wolf nach einem Biß zum Vorschein kommt? Mehrere Wochen?" unterbrach der Lehrer mit den schon angegrauten Haaren seine Gedanken.

Snape nickte. „Und?"

„Wenn du willst... also vielleicht..." Remus glaubte selbst nicht, daß er stotterte, aber es war immer so schwierig mit Snape zu reden, vor allem, wenn man ihm etwas Gutes tun wollte. „Du solltest dich wieder einschließen... wenn du willst komme ich mit... du verstehst dich ja wirklich einigermaßen mit Moony..." Er wurde rot, blickte zu Boden.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah ihn perplex an. Remus haßte ihn nicht? Verachtete ihn nicht für sein im Grunde ziemlich idiotisches Verhalten? Nachdem er ihm wieder so ein Hilfsangebot gemacht hatte konnte Snape dies nicht mehr annehmen. Innerlich schrie er vor Freude, äußerlich blieb er ruhig, berechnend.

„Sie haben recht, vielleicht ist es das Beste."

Der Braunhaarige blickte auf. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, daß ihm der andere zustimmte, vor allem so schnell. „Sollen wir gleich...?" Er machte eine Geste Richtung Tür.

„So früh, Lupin?" Snape hob eine schwarze Braue. „Sie werden ja noch richtig pflichtbewußt..."

Remus zog eine Flunsch. „Sei doch froh, so haben wir noch genug Zeit uns einzurichten." Er hatte gute Lust Snape ganz kindisch die Zunge rauszustrecken.

„Dann hole ich noch ein paar Unterlagen..."

„Unterlagen?" Er sah dem Tränkemeister fragend nach. Was hatte der Mann jetzt schon wieder im Sinn?

Snape schnappte ein paar Zettel, ein dickes Buch, ein Tintenglas und einen Federkiel, den irritierten Blick des anderen ignorierend.

„Severus?" fragte dieser dann doch nach.

„Wenn Ihr Wolf mich läßt werde ich noch etwas arbeiten. Ich muß noch einen Test zusammenstellen. Kann schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit mit diesem Wolfskram vergeuden..."

Remus schnappte nach Luft. Dieser Mann war wirklich unverbesserlich. Eiskalt, berechnend und ein einzigartiges Unikum. Statt sich Sorgen zu machen, daß er doch ein Wolf werden würde, drückte ihn die Klassenarbeit, die sicher wieder viel zu schwer für die Schüler wurde, mehr.

„Halt, einen Moment", wurde er aufgehalten, als er schon gehen wollte. Snape mußte noch etwas erledigen.

Er ging zu einem seiner Vorratsschränke und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, entstöpselte den Korken und schluckte den hellroten Inhalt. „Sicher ist sicher."

„War das etwa Ihr Wundermittel?"

Snape nickte, dann gingen sie, schweigend.

-----

In der Hütte angekommen hielt Lupin seinen Kollegen noch auf. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, warum du das getan hast? Tust?"

Snape blickte ihn nur an. Remus war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte irgendwie den Eindruck es war ‚mild lächelnd'. ‚Snape? Mild lächelnd?' Das konnte nicht sein. Da reagierte er schon wie immer: Abblockend.

„Sie sollten sich lieber bereitmachen, Ihre Kleidung in Sicherheit bringen, statt mich... und sich... mit Fragen aufzuhalten." Damit ging er nach oben, einen Augen rollenden Lupin zurücklassend.

Snape ging nach oben, zu dem verstaubten Tisch und entfernte die Spinnweben und anderen Unrat davon. Dann breitete er seine Sachen darauf aus. Licht zum Arbeiten hatten sie sich ja schon beim Eintritt gezaubert. Er hörte unten seinen Kollegen rumoren und nach einer Zeit der Stille, in der er schon zwei Klausurfragen aufgestellt hatte, die üblichen Geräusche der Verwandlung.

Er hielt in seiner Arbeit inne, wartete und hörte wie die Füße des Wolfes über die Stufen glitten – aufwärts.

„Na du?" fragte er, sich zwingend ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Der Wolf kam mit hängender Zunge näher, hechelte ihn an, quetschte dann seinen Kopf zwischen den Tisch und seinen Körper und legte sein Kinn auf Snapes Oberschenkel ab. Er blickte zu ihm auf und wackelte mit den Ohren, grummelte auffordernd.

Snape seufzte amüsiert. „Also doch ein richtiger Kuschelwolf..." Damit streichelte er dem Tier über den Kopf, was dieser mit heftigem Schwanzwedeln quittierte. Er schien ihm nicht mehr wegen dem Schlag böse zu sein.

Irgendwann wechselte der Zauberer die Hände, kraulte das Tier nun mit der Linken. So konnte er mit der rechten Hand noch schreiben und die Arbeit fertig stellen.

Er grübelte lange, strich wieder durch, blätterte immer wieder in seinem Buch über ‚Magische Quelltränke' und suchte sich pflanzenweise Fragen zusammen.

Da stupste von unten ein Kopf an seinen Arm. Severus hob die Rechte und blickte auf den Wolf. Dieser nutzte den freien Raum und stellte nun seine Pfoten auf Snapes Schenkel.

Er keuchte, dieser Wolf war schwer. Das Tier beugte den Kopf über den Tisch, über die Pergamente und schob sie beiseite.

Severus beobachtete sein Verhalten verwundert. Was hatte Moony denn nun vor?

Die braunen Pfoten entlasteten seine Beine und landeten wieder auf dem Fußboden. Dann fing der Wolf an mit seiner Schnauze an Snapes Seite zu schnüffeln.

„Ich hab heute nichts zu essen, Moony..." Snape dachte, daß er wieder nach Trauben suchte.

Der silberbraune Kopf hob sich kurz und die gelben Augen sahen ihn an. Er kläffte und schnappte dann mit dem Maul nach einem hervorstehenden Stück seiner Robe, zog daran.

„Was ist denn?" Der Tränkemeister wußte immer noch nicht, was das Tier wollte.

Dieses zerrte immer noch an seiner Robe, murrte leise dabei. Als das nichts brachte schob er den Kopf unter die Beine des Mannes und versuchte sie zur Seite zu schieben.

„Ich soll aufstehen?"

Der Wolf kläffte wieder.

So war das also... Snape schwenkte die Füße herum und hievte sich hoch. „Und jetzt?" fragte er dann neugierig.

Remus sprang um ihn herum und schob ihn nun von hinten an. „Ich geh ja schon..." Er schüttelte den Kopf über das Verhalten.

Als er sich brav in Bewegung setzte umrundete das Tier ihn wieder und sprang vor ihm auf das Bett, kläffte wieder. Snape blieb vor der Bettkante stehen. „Ich soll mich hinlegen?"

Wieder ein „Wuff" und der Wolf ließ sich nieder, blickte dabei erwartungsvoll zu dem Menschen, der aber anscheinend zu lange brauchte und so stand er wieder auf und zerrte an der schwarzen Robe, bis er sich endlich hinlegte.

Snape starrte auf das Tier, das nun neben ihm lag und ihm einen langen Hundekuß, quer über sein ganzes Gesicht gab. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte das Ekelgefühl zu unterdrücken. Dann wischte er sein Gesicht mit dem Ärmel trocken, kraulte hinterher das Tier. „Du willst wohl wieder deine Streicheleinheiten, was?" Unwillkürlich mußte er lachen. Es war so verrückt: Er lag hier mit einem Wolf und alberte herum. „Ja und was ist mit meiner Arbeit?" Er zeigte auf den Tisch.

„Wuff" war die einzige Antwort und eine Pfote, die sich besitzergreifend auf seine Brust legte.

„Aha, keine Arbeit mehr."

Ein weiteres Kläffen. Snape rollte die Augen. Das Tier wußte, was es wollte.

„Also gut du verrücktes Vieh." Er drehte sich auf die Seite und wuschelte durch das silbergraue Fell. „Dann ist eben Schluß für heute."

Moony freute sich. Sein Schweif peitschte auf und nieder und erzeugte auf der Matratze ein Pochen. Er zog sich näher an den Menschen und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Irgendwann schliefen die beiden ein.

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr den Wolf? -breitest grinst-

-noch mal ganz groß Fahne schwingt- Reviews sind das Brot des Autors.. ihr wißt ja.. -nicht mehr sagt und verschwindet-

Ciao M


	14. Februar 2

-sich die Hände reibt- Na dann wollen wir mal.. Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir Halbzeit.. -auf das Wort schielt und die EM mal wieder verflucht- Äh.. ja, zurück zum Thema.

Danke für die Reviews:

_Go_ (Bist ja echt schnell.. -freu- und das Jahr hat nur.. -lach- Hey, wir sind doch erst bei Monat 5.. der Morgen der dir fehlte kommt übrigens JETZT ;-) ), _FaFa_ (Ich hoffe sie fällt jetzt nicht in deiner Gunst. -smile-), _Ashumiel_ (Ja, Snape kann lieb sein.. wenn er will. ;-) ), _Maxine_ (Ich erwähne das ja nicht nur im Nebensatz -nach unten deutet- und ob er's mal als Mensch zeigen kann.. -unschuldig die Decke betrachtend mit den Schultern zuckt-), _Lorelei_ _Lee_ (Hoffe du hast weiterhin Zeit.. vor allem bei diesem Kapitel bin ich gespannt was du sagst. ;-) ), _Besserweiss_ (-lol- Voting? Wann verteilst du Punkte? -g- Herrlich. -G- Und ja, es war ausreichend für das Upate VOR dem WE. -G- Ach ja, das ist das Kapitel wo ich unbedingt ne Reaktion von dir will.. ich vermute mal du wirst schreien.. -lach- Und wenn du's gelesen hast, dann wirst du auch wissen, an welcher Stelle ich meinte, daß du schreist.. ;-) ), _Keeline_ (-nur Rotstift für Kalender reicht-), _Lili_ (Oh, Urlaub? Ich hoffe du findest nen PC.. wird am WE was basteln und dir dann in den Briefkasten werfen. -zwinker-), _Luthien_ (Langeweile? Bei so wohlüberlegten Reviews?? -lol- Ne, zuviel zu tun im Geschäft.. les ich sobald du das andere übersetzt hast. -zwinkert und schiebt-), _Lena_ (War das schnell genug? -g-), _Ellen_ (-hust- Ich glaub dir schick ich meine Bastelei auch noch, wenn du das verfilmt haben willst... ;-) )

Sodala. Und nun auch zu Kapitel 14. Einige wichtige Aussagen werden gemacht und Geheimnisse werden gelüftet. ;-)

* * *

**Februar 2**

Am nächsten morgen wachte Remus in Snapes Armen auf. Er beobachtete den schlafenden Mann, versuchte sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Arm- und Beinknäuel zu entfernen. Dabei wachte auch Snape auf.

Er sah direkt in die braunen Augen des anderen.

Remus wußte nicht was ihn dazu brachte, aber er fragte wieder: „Warum hast du das getan..." Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, doch in der Stille der Hütte klang sie laut.

Snape sah ihn einen Moment direkt an, blickte dann auf einen nicht näher definierbaren Punkt hinter Remus. Dann kam es ebenso leise. „Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Der unbekleidete Mann traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Einen Moment war er starr. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein, ein übler Scherz auf seine Kosten, auf Kosten seiner Gefühle. Dann brach es aus ihm heraus „Und darum läßt du dich von einem Werwolf beißen?"

Snape blickte traurig zu Lupin hoch, der aufgesprungen war, seine Nacktheit vollkommen vergessend.

„DU SPINNST DOCH!", schrie dieser nur und rannte hinaus, raffte seine Kleidung zusammen und ließ Snape allein.

Der Tränkemeister lag noch eine Weile im Bett, die Augen geschlossen.

Er hatte es gewußt, gewußt, daß Remus so reagieren würde. Er würde ihm niemals glauben, daß er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. „Liebe..." Snape hatte es selbst nicht geglaubt. Er hatte den braunhaarigen Mann gehaßt und verachtet, es ihn dauernd spüren lassen. Aber diese Sache mit dem Wolf, die hatte es verändert. Als er bemerkt hatte, daß er keine reißende Bestie war, als er bemerkt hatte, daß Remus nicht nur einer dieser Gryffindoridioten war, da hatte sich seine Meinung geändert.

Er hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, zu verleugnen, aber erfolglos. Seine Gefühle hatten sich nicht wegschließen lassen, wie er es gerne getan hätte. Dafür hatte er Lupin nur noch schlechter behandelt. Damit ja niemand etwas merkte. Aber es war nur noch eine automatische Verteidigung gewesen. Es hatte ihm keinen Spaß mehr gemacht.

Und nun hatte er es gesagt, in einem unbedachten Moment, hatte zuerst gedacht, es sei wieder einer dieser Träume, die ihn seit den Weihnachtsferien verfolgten, aber es war real gewesen und Remus hatte nicht reagiert wie in den Träumen, sondern wie sein Verstand es ihm am Tag immer gesagt hatte.

Nun wollte er sicher überhaupt nichts mehr von ihm wissen, nicht mal die instabile Freundschaft, die sich mehr oder weniger etabliert hatte, würde ihm noch bleiben. Er würde ihm seinen Trank brauen, einmal im Monat, und ihn täglich in der Woche vor und um Vollmond vorbeibringen und das war's dann.

„Ich muß mich wohl damit abfinden."

Damit stand Snape auf. Er hatte Unterricht zu halten. Eine Klasse wartete auf ihre Arbeit und er mußte sich noch frisch machen.

Er raffte seinen Sachen zusammen und verließ das baufällige Gebäude.

-----

Remus war inzwischen davongerannt und hatte sich eine lange Dusche gegönnt. Die Worte hatten ihn zutiefst getroffen. Hatte der Tränkemeister etwa was herausgefunden? Sein zweites Geheimnis entdeckt?

Niemand wußte davon, absolut niemand. Aber er hegte selbst schon lange Gefühle für den anderen Mann, schon lange bevor er die Lehrstelle angetreten hatte, schon während ihrer Schulzeit war er fasziniert und begeistert von ihm. Mit seiner Clique durfte er darüber natürlich nicht sprechen. Sie wären entsetzt gewesen. Er war es selbst ja auch.

Nach Sirius' Streich hatte er alle Chancen verloren geglaubt und einfach nur versucht die Wogen zu glätten. Geschwärmt hatte er für den anderen immer noch. So hatte er ihm einfach nicht böse sein können, ihn immer freundlich behandelt, auch wenn Severus sich noch so gemein zu ihm verhalten hatte, auch während dieses Schuljahres.

Und dann ließ er sich beißen, absichtlich. Remus hatte Panik gehabt, Panik, die sich in Wut verwandelt hatte. Deswegen war er so ausgerastet, hatte nicht auf die Schüler geachtet... und nun... DAS.

Er drehte die Dusche zu. Er ließ nicht so mit sich spielen. Er würde es einfach als Scherz ansehen, als Rache für den Schreck, den er ihm in seiner Wolfsform eingejagt hatte. ‚Ja, das muß es sein. Er wollte mich einfach schocken.'

Beim Mittagessen sahen sie sich das erste Mal wieder.

„Severus." Lupin nickte.

„Lupin..."

Sie setzten sich und aßen.

Nach dem Essen ging Remus zu seinem Kollegen. „Bringst du mir heute Abend wieder den Trank vorbei?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war kühl, fast desinteressiert.

Snape sah ihn einen Moment an. Remus hatte ganz normal geklungen, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Nun gut, dieses Spielchen konnte er ebenfalls spielen.

„Wenn Sie dies wünschen, Lupin."

Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte, wartete ein bestätigendes Nicken des anderen ab und verließ die Große Halle.

Er fühlte sich bestätigt. Snape war wieder der Alte, es konnte sich nur um eine kleine Racheinszenierung handeln. Er würde den wahren Grund schon noch herausfinden.

-----

Am frühen Abend kam wirklich wieder der Mann mit dem Tablett. Das Portrait machte sich so klein wie möglich. Es hatte immer noch Angst, wenn es den dunklen Zauberer sah, ließ ihn aber ein.

„Hier!" Snape hielt Lupin den Becher hin.

Dieser nahm ihn und trank, beobachtete dabei, wie Snapes Augen unruhig hin und her huschten. ‚Ungewöhnlich...', stellte er fest. Dann beschloß er noch mal zu fragen. Vielleicht bekam er endlich eine Antwort.

„Ich habe dem Bild Anweisung gegeben dich nur noch Nachmittags hereinzulassen, auf keinen Fall Abends oder Nachts. Nicht, daß dir doch noch etwas passiert."

Severus nickte nur, wollte sein Glas zurück.

Lupin hielt es noch fest. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, warum du das ganze gemacht hast?"

„Das habe ich heute morgen getan, Lupin." Mehr sagte er nicht. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr erniedrigen, indem er einem Mann, der es nicht wollte, zum zweiten Mal seine Liebe gestand. Das war nicht seine Art.

Lupin strauchelte in seiner Meinung. War es doch ernst gewesen?

Er drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, gab es dann, eine Entscheidung fällend, zurück.

Sie mußten reden, über das was geschehen war, was sein Kollege und früherer Klassenkamerad gesagt hatte. Er wußte nur nicht, wie er es anfangen sollte. Also fragte er:

„Du mußt dich nicht mehr einschließen heute Nacht, gestern wurde ja bewiesen, daß du dich nicht verwandelst, würdest du mich trotzdem noch zur Heulenden Hütte begleiten?"

„Warum willst du heute Nacht wieder im Kalten verbringen?" wollte Snape wissen. Hatte Lupin denn noch einen Grund dafür, jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr um ihn sorgen mußte?

Remus verzog das Gesicht - er hatte ihn geduzt, hier, im Privaten, noch ein Zeichen, daß etwas anders war –, er überlegte schnell und es fiel ihm auch eine passende Ausrede ein.

„Ich werde als Wolf unruhig sein, wenn ich heute plötzlich niemand mehr in meiner Nähe habe, trotz des Trankes..." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber Notlügen waren ja erlaubt.

Der andere Zauberer nickte. Eine gute Erklärung. „In Ordnung."

Sie verließen Remus' momentanes Zuhause und gingen den weiteren Weg schweigend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Der Wolfsmensch wußte einfach nicht, wie er anfangen konnte, Snape war nur froh, daß Remus ihn nicht ganz von sich wies und ihn auch immer noch nicht verraten hatte. Es war zwar immer noch schrecklich, daß er sein Geständnis nicht als die Wahrheit ansah, dennoch besserte sich seine Laune dadurch etwas.

An der Weide angekommen fragte Remus, ob er ihn vielleicht noch bis zur Luke begleiten würde.

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, daß ich heute Nacht nicht wieder auf dem kalten Fußboden, sondern in einem warmen weichen Bett verbringen kann", meinte Snape. Es war fast schon ein Scherz, daß er das immer wieder erwähnte.

Lupin bemerkte, daß das _du_ geblieben war, er hatte es Snape ja schon früher angeboten und störte sich nicht daran. Fand es sogar, trotz der Umstände angenehm.

„Ach, in welchem denn?" Diesen Kommentar konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Snape stoppte abrupt, sah nicht mehr ganz so freundlich drein, wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Wenn du mein Liebesleben schon runtermachst indem du dich weigerst daran teilzunehmen, dann verschon mich wenigstens mit deinen zweideutigen Kommentaren. Ok?" Das war hart, aber offen. Es hatte einfach rausgemußt.

Der Verteidigungslehrer war platt. Hatte Snape das gerade wirklich gesagt? Vielleicht war es ihm doch ernster, als er angenommen hatte. Er klappte seinen vor Verblüffung offen stehenden Mund zu. Dann wiederholte er Snapes letztes Wort: „Ok..."

„Ich werde Sie jetzt verlassen, Lupin. Den weiteren Weg dürften Sie ja alleine finden." Da war das _Sie_ wieder. Remus fluchte innerlich. Er hatte es kaputt gemacht. ‚Ja was denn eigentlich?'

Er starrte seinem Kollegen noch nach, dann drehte er sich um. Er hatte keinen weiteren Grund zur Hütte zu gehen. Durch den Banntrank konnte er genauso gut in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Er wirkte wie eh und je, es war nur ein vorgeschobener Grund gewesen. Die verbleibende Zeit konnte er zum Nachdenken nutzen.

* * *

-sich die Ohren zuhält und abwartet, daß die Schreie verklungen sind- Oder seid ihr nur vor lachen vom Stuhl gefallen? -g- Na, wie fandet ihr's? Füttert ihr mich wieder mit euren Meinungen? -smile-

Ciao M


	15. Februar 3

Toll, so viel Lob und überhaupt so viele Reviews.. -sich mal wieder riesig freut-

_Go_ (Würde mich interessieren, was du nach diesem Kapitel als Antwort deiner ‚großen Frage' siehst -g-), _Severina_ (Ach, warum bist du dann vom Stuhl gefallen?), _Mina_ (Ist das immer noch süß?), _Ashumaniel_ (Gottchen -imaginär rot wird- Nu fühl ich mich aber besonders gebauchpinselt nach diesem Extralob. -smile- Warum er sich beißen hat lassen wird in den folgenden Kapiteln so langsam klar... hier schon angedeutet, ganz am Ende des Chaps, aber die Wichtigkeit von Snapes Sondertrank wird später wirklich noch sehr viel klarer ;-)), _Lorelei_ (Dann wirst du das wohl noch kurzer finden.. hoffe der Wolf gefällt dir immer noch. -g-), _Keeline_ (Du hast wirklich nicht genug zu tun.. -lach- Bin ich immer noch grausam? -g-), _Malina_ (Ich fürchte, du wirst noch ein wenig wuschig bleiben.. -rofl-), _Besserweiss_ (Ham wir ja schon erledigt -smile-), _Maxine_ (Ich hoffe du weißt, was du nach diesem Chap machst.. nicht, daß ich mich noch um dich sorgen muß, ne? -smile-), _singvogel_ (was lernst du denn? Ach ja, ist extra nicht so viel, daß es zwischenrein paßt -lol- ;-) ), _Luthien_ (Ich mach ja schon.. -hetz- Lern lieber noch was für deine Prüfung.. -stups gibt-), _Ellen_ (hoffe deine Spannung wird nicht enttäuscht. ;-) ), _Pip-chan_ (Danke für die Mail, werd das Bild schicken, wenn es fertig ist. -g-)

Und nun:

Entschuldigt, daß es so lange gedauert hat, ist aber nicht meine Schuld... -die ganze Schuld jemand gewissen, die genau weiß, daß sie gemeint ist, in die Schuhe schiebt-g-BW winkt- ...doch nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß dabei.

* * *

**Februar 3**

Remus hatte sich den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Er hatte keinen Unterricht zu halten und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Es gab immer etwas zu korrigieren. Tests, Schulaufsätze. Vorbereitungen für die nächste Stunde dauerten auch immer ihre Zeit.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Es war sowieso Zeit für seinen Trank – er wollte die Einrichtung nicht zerlegen. Also ging er zur Wohnung des obersten Slytherins.

Er klopfte, wurde eingelassen und bekam auch seinen Trank ohne Schwierigkeiten.

Er rang mit sich und als er das Glas zurück gab nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte Snape noch einmal. Irgendwann würde seine Hartnäckigkeit schon zum Ziel führen.

„Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit Severus. Liebst...", das Wort kam ihm schwer über die Lippen, „...du mich wirklich?"

Snape blickte in die braunen Augen, versank fast darin. Dann nickte er, ernst, wie er immer war. Das war kein Spiel für ihn.

„Und du willst mich nicht nur demütigen?" Lupin mußte sicher gehen.

Der Tränkemeister überlegte, warum sein Kollege so auf dieser Sache herumritt. Interessierte es ihn wirklich? ‚Hat er vielleicht ähnliche Gefühle?' Er beschloß aufs Ganze zu gehen.

Als Antwort zog er Remus näher. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und küßte ihn einfach.

Der Wolfsmensch ließ es geschehen, wehrte sich nicht, nahm aber auch nicht aktiv an dieser Tätigkeit teil. Dann löste er sich. Er sah mit rosa Wangen zu Boden. „Ich muß weg...bald..verwandeln...", stotterte er, noch verwirrter als zuvor.

„Die Zeit reicht nicht..." Die Stimme, die ihn zurückhielt klang sanft, warm, nicht so kalt und steif wie sonst. Es gefiel ihm. Er nickte, sah in die dunklen Augen, wollte sich losreißen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Bleib einfach hier...", hörte er die Stimme wieder.

„Wirklich?" Remus konnte es nicht fassen. Snape hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden, ihn gerade geküßt und bot ihm nun an als sein schlimmster Alptraum bei ihm zu bleiben.

Der schwarzhaarige Professor nickte ernst, zog den anderen dann in sein privates Wohnzimmer.

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich liebe dich. Und die Folgen der Verwandlung habe ich nun schon häufig genug miterlebt. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir. Ich mag dich sogar als Wolf..."

Remus starrte ihn offen an.

„Ich laß dich alleine, damit du dich vorbereiten kannst", meinte Snape, ihm ein schmales Lächeln schenkend.

Wie in Trance nickte Remus.

-----

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zwischen grünen Bettlaken auf.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er lag bei Snape im Bett. Severus meinte es ernst, wollte ihn wirklich. Er blickte auf die dunklen Haare, die wirr auf dem helleren Untergrund lagen.

Der andere hatte inzwischen einen Schlafanzug an, Slytheringrün, wie er nebenbei bemerkte. Da drehte er sich, sah ihm fragend in die Augen: „Und, bist du nun überzeugt?"

Remus hob die Hand, schob eine Strähne zur Seite, die über die Augen des dunkel Wirkenden gefallen war, sah ihn dann traurig lächelnd an. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber... ich muß erst darüber nachdenken."

Snape nickte, schob sich die Strähne, welche zurück gefallen war, erneut aus der Stirn und lächelte ebenfalls, offen und ehrlich, so wie es der Wolfsmensch noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch nicht am Abend vorher.

„Das verstehe ich. Ich mußte auch lange nachdenken, bevor ich meine Entscheidung getroffen habe." Severus' Stimme klang seltsam einfühlsam in seinen Ohren, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es war total unwirklich.

Dann stand er auf, sah dabei weg von dem nackten Körper. „Ich werde gehen, damit du dich in Ruhe anziehen kannst."

Remus sah an sich herunter und wurde schon wieder rot, nickte dann und sah dem Mann, der ihm seine Liebe zu Füßen gelegt hatte nach, wie er in sein Labor ging.

Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an und verabschiedete sich lächelnd. Er würde nachdenken. Sehr ausführlich nachdenken, ob er das wirklich wollte, ob er es wollte, weil er Snape ebenfalls liebte oder nur, weil es eine alte Schwärmerei von der Schule war. Er mußte sicher gehen. Auch, wenn das vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit war, die er hatte, um jemals im Leben Liebe zu erhalten. Als Werwolf hatte man es eben nicht leicht...

* * *

Dam di dam.. -sich sämtliche Flöten BWs ausgeliehen hat und munter darauf rumpfeift- Na, was denkt ihr? Kriegen sie sich oder kriegen sie sich nicht? -g- Und vor allem: Wofür war denn nun Snapes Beiß-Trank-Aktion. Schon ne Idee? -raten läßt-

Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen.

Ciao M


	16. März 1

So, bin etwas in Eile, daher schnell ein kurzer Dank an:

_Lorelei_ (Bin gespannt, ob du nach dem Kapitel immer noch schmachtest. -G-), _NT_ (Schön mal wieder jemand neues kenne zu lernen.. hoffe du liest und reviewst weiterhin fleißig mit. ;-) ), _Luthien_ (Schönes WE -fg-), _Maxine_ (Na, grübelt er schon zu lange? -g-), _Go_ (-entrüstet aufschreit- Hey, wann warst du in meinem Kopf unterwegs.. ;-) ), _Keeline_ (Seit wann hast du Orks???), _shinesun_ (Aber nicht, daß du wegen mir Ärger bekommst, wenn du die Arbeit liegen läßt...), _Ellen_ (Ist länger. -G- Wie gewünscht. ;-) ), _Pip_ (Dackelblick wirkt nicht.. frag Keeline, die kann das bestätigen.. -lol- Aber es ist auch so länger. :-)), _Besserweiss_ (Na, flötest du noch? -g-), _Hecate_ (Danke für die vielen Reviews.. aber äh.. du läufst Gefahr, daß ich dich noch als Beta verpflichte bei der nächsten Story.. -fg-)

...und los geht's...

* * *

**März 1**

Severus Snape, Lehrer an Hogwarts, Tränkespezialist und ehemaliger Todesser... war nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

Lupin ließ ihn nun schon einen ganzen Monat auf seine Antwort warten.

Er hatte seine übliche Verhaltensweise abgelegt und den Werwolf ‚normal' behandelt. Ihm zugenickt, sich über sein erwiderndes Lächeln gefreut, ihn nicht zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt. Er war wirklich rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Aber der Verteidigungslehrer hatte kein Wort über Liebe, seine im Speziellen, gesagt.

Er war inzwischen wieder so gereizt wegen dieser Sache, daß er sogar Draco, seinem Lieblingsschüler, Punkte abgezogen hatte. Ganz entsetzt hatte der ihn angesehen und er hatte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit dafür gesorgt, daß der Junge die gleiche Anzahl wieder bekam, um das auszugleichen.

Gleichzeitig hatte er sich die schönsten Gelegenheiten Sankt Potter und Seinesgleichen Punkte abzuziehen entgehen lassen – was er dann bei Nevilles explodierenden Kesseln mit überhöhten Abzügen wieder wett machen mußte.

Die letzten Tage waren reine Qual gewesen, dadurch, daß er Remus immer seinen Trank bringen mußte und als Spitze des Eisberges hatte er sich beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntranks in der Menge vertan. Er war ausgegangen und nun häckselte er zum zweiten Mal Zutaten für die wohl wichtigste Medizin im Leben des Mannes, den er liebte. Er fluchte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? ‚Ich glaube nicht.'

Da klopfte es an der Tür und sein Zimmerbewacher meldete Remus Lupin.

Snapes Atem stockte, sein Herz pochte schnell, als ob es einen Marathon gewinnen wollte. „Remus..." flüsterte er atemlos. „Laß ihn rein!" befahl er dann scharf.

Im nächsten Moment stand der Verteidigungslehrer in der Tür zum Labor und sah ihn fragend an. „Bekomme ich heute keinen Wolfsbanntrank?" Er lächelte leicht.

„Doch, ich..." Snape drehte nervös die Kelle in den Händen. „Ich hatte zu wenig gebraut und sorge gerade für Nachschub." Er dehnte seine Lippen und brachte ebenfalls ein Lächeln zustande.

‚Sieht schön aus', dachte Remus bei sich. „Ach, _du_ irrst dich mal in der Menge?" flachste er. Das konnte schließlich jedem passieren. Bei Severus war es trotzdem etwas außergewöhnlich.

„Da siehst du, wie du mit deiner Schußligkeit schon auf mich abgefärbt hast..."

„Ho ho, nur nicht zu viel rumblödeln, wo bleibt dein slytherinscher Zynismus?" Remus zwinkerte.

Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich um so vieles gebessert.

Snape sah ihn mit einem Ha-Ha-Blick an. Dann wurde er unsicher, sein Gesicht änderte die Farbe, wurde weniger weiß und mehr rötlich.

„Was ist los, Severus?"

„Ich... hast du..."

Remus war überrascht den Zaubertränkelehrer so schüchtern zu erleben, aber er wußte, worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„Nein, ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte er dann.

Snape wußte nicht, ob er erleichtert oder betrübt sein sollte. Erleichtert, daß er noch keine Abfuhr erhielt und sich weiter seinen für ihn doch recht romantischen Träumereien hingeben konnte, betrübt, daß er noch länger in Ungewißheit leben mußte. Die Ungewißheit, die ihn zu einem nervlichen Wrack machte, mit der er es bald nicht mehr aushielt. Er blickte Remus an, es war ein regelrechter Hundeblick, was er natürlich nicht bemerkte, und war beleidigt, daß der Wolfsmensch über ihn lachte.

„Lach mich nicht aus..." Nun schmollte er. Sein Gesicht näherte sich wieder der üblichen starren Maske an.

Lupin hielt sich zurück, lächelte lieblich. ‚Lieblich? Oh Gott, muß ich verknallt sein...'

„Du hast nur gerade so niedlich ausgesehen mit deinem Kinderaugenblick. Ich habe mir die verblüfften Gesichter der Schüler vorgestellt, wie sie ausgesehen hätten, wenn du dich so im Unterricht präsentieren würdest, Severus..."

Snape blinzelte. ‚Kinderaugenblick?... AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh' Er stellte sich die Szene selbst vor und mußte schließlich in das Schmunzeln und das folgende Lachen Lupins mit einstimmen.

„Sie würden mich wohl wegen atypischen Verhaltens in St. Mungos einliefern", prustete er, was sie beide noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Nachdem ihre Heiterkeit verklungen war ging Severus auf Remus zu. „Bitte Remus, die Ungewißheit macht mich noch ganz verrückt..."

Der Angesprochene verstand, nickte. „Das kann ich verstehen..."

Snape wartete auf mehr.

„Severus, ich hab nachgedacht aber... bitte erklär es mir noch mal genau... warum hast du diese verrückte Aktion gestartet? Ich hätte dich umbringen können..." Seine Stimme ebbte ab.

„Du willst sichergehen, daß du dich nicht mit einem völlig Irren einläßt, nicht wahr?" fragte Snape zerknirscht.

„So könnte man es sagen." Lupin grinste schief. „Ich will wissen, warum du den Trank gebraut hast und an dir selbst getestet hast. Bitte..." Er klang eindringlich, flehte geradezu. „Ich brauche diese Erklärung..."

Severus trat vollends zu ihm, nahm Remus' Hände in die Eigenen, sah darauf und hob dann den Blick. „Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn es dir so wichtig ist.."

Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte. Er mußte es wissen. Jetzt.

Snape holte tief Luft, pumpte seine gesamte Lunge damit voll. „Das alles beruht auf ganz logischen Schlußfolgerungen...", fing er an.

„Logisch?" unterbrach ihn Remus ungläubig.

Der Tränkemeister drückte seine Hände fester. „Laß mich erklären, ja?" Sie standen hier wie kleine Schuljungen. Es war einfach unmöglich. Nach einem weiteren Nicken Lupins zog er einen seiner Laborstühle heran und ließ ihn sich setzen. Dann fuhr er fort, begann ganz wissenschaftlich, da er sich dann nicht so unsicher fühlte. Wissenschaft war etwas Vertrautes.

„Du bist ein Werwolf. Wenn du mit jemandem zusammen sein willst, du weißt schon... intimer... dann besteht immer die Gefahr, daß du denjenigen ansteckst, nicht nur an Vollmond, sondern auch sonst, durch Berührungen, bei kleineren unscheinbaren Verletzungen..."

Remus nickte. „Ich würde nie...", setzte er an, stockte dann und wurde rot, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er damit Preis gab, daß er völlig unschuldig war – in solchen Dingen.

„Ich weiß..." Snape schob seine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es an, sah ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und lächelte liebevoll, was Lupin nur noch roter werden ließ.

„Genau deswegen habe ich ein vorsorgliches Schutzmittel erforscht", fuhr er dann fort. „Es gibt inzwischen halbwegs zuverlässige Heilmittel für neue Opfer, aber nichts, um denen, die nicht mehr geheilt werden können, eine stabile Partnerschaft mit einem Nicht-Werwolf zu ermöglichen. Daran habe ich gearbeitet. Ich habe auf deinen Erregern aufbauend ein Mittel entwickelt, das jeden, der es zu sich nimmt vor deiner Lykantrophie schützt. Es ist auf dich zugeschnitten und müßte erst getestet werden, ob es auch allgemein für andere ‚Kranke' eingesetzt werden kann..."

„Und warum hast du es nicht testen lassen, im Ministerium zum Beispiel? Die haben ein gutes Labor. Warum diese halsbrecherische Aktion in meinem Zimmer?" konnte sich Lupin nicht zurückhalten.

„Weil...", setzte Severus an, wurde jedoch von einem Zischen unterbrochen. Er sah sich entsetzt um und rannte dann zu dem Kessel auf dem Feuer, hob ihn schnell davon weg, rührte um und prüfte den Schaden. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf. „Nichts passiert. Die paar verlorenen Tropfen stören die Zusammensetzung nicht." Er rührte in der Brühe herum und schöpfte ein Glas voll ab, damit es abkühlen konnte.

„Weil?" erinnerte der Braunhaarige ihn an seine angefangene Erklärung.

Snape lächelte ob dieser Hartnäckigkeit. „Weil... weißt du, wie lange die Bürokratie von Fudges Trotteln brauchen würde?"

Gleichzeitig sagten sie dann: „Jahre.."

„Genau", nickte Severus überzeugt. Dann ging er zu Remus, kniete sich vor ihm nieder und nahm wieder dessen Hände in seine. „Ich hatte so lange Angst, habe eigentlich angefangen mit diesem Forschungsprojekt, weil ich nicht wußte, wie oft ich dir noch in deiner Wolfsform über den Weg laufe. Irgendwann habe ich dann bemerkt, daß es nicht mehr nur darum ging bei diesen Begegnungen ohne Ansteckung herauszukommen und habe lange überlegt und mit mir und meinen Gefühlen gerungen. Als ich mir endlich darüber klar war, was sie bedeuteten, wollte ich nicht mehr ‚Jahre' warten, um überhaupt eine Chance auf dich zu haben.. dich als Mensch, als Freund..."

„Und was, wenn ich dich infiziert hätte?" Lupins Stimme war leise, fast nicht hörbar, der Stimmung des Moments angemessen.

„Hey, ich bin Tränkebrauer, ich hätte mir einfach eines der Gegenmittel brauen können...", versuchte Snape Remus aufzuheitern.

Dieser blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt, daß sie nur wirken, wenn man sich noch nicht verwandelt hat. Und da du so stur auf dein Mittelchen gepocht hast wäre es also zu spät gewesen...", wies er ihn zurecht.

„Dann hätte ich die gleiche Krankheit wie du und das Problem wäre ebenfalls gelöst."

Remus konnte nicht fassen, daß er das so auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Er mußte diesem Spinner mal einen Denkzettel verpassen. „Was, wenn ich nein sage? Wenn ich dich nicht will?" Er sprang erregt auf bei diesen Worten.

Snape stand ebenfalls auf, einen leicht traurigen Zug um den Mund. „Dann hätte ich wenigstens etwas von dir gehabt, das mir niemand nehmen könnte."

Der Verteidigungslehrer war sprachlos. Mal wieder. Das war so vollkommen verdreht und irrsinnig, aber gleichzeitig auch so romantisch und herzerwärmend.

„Ist das deine Entscheidung?" Severus hatte das Glas mit dem inzwischen einigermaßen abgekühlten Wolfsbanntrank geholt und hielt es fest umklammert, als ob er sich daran halten müßte, um nicht umzufallen.

„Nein...Ja...", stammelte Lupin. „Ich trinke das jetzt, gehe... und werde dir morgen meine Entscheidung mitteilen, in Ordnung?" Er verlangte das Glas.

Snape stand noch einen Moment starr wie eine Statue und nickte dann. Er gab Remus die Flüssigkeit, die dieser sofort runterstürzte.

„Bis morgen..."

„Bis morgen", murmelte er dem davoneilenden Wolfsmenschen hinterher.

* * *

Also.. denkt ihr er hat zu lange überlegt? Soll er ja oder nein sagen? -um Feedback bittet-smile-

Ciao M


	17. März 2

-sich fast überschlägt vor Freude- Das ist so ein klasse Gefühl ein Review nach dem anderen eintrudeln zu sehen.. Danke, danke, danke, danke... -sich bei allem bedankt, die sich die Mühe machen was zu schreiben und hofft noch ein paar Stille Leser – falls es die gibt :-) – dazu zu bringen auch was zu schreiben. ;-)-

_Maxine_ (-tata- Entscheidung. ;-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (Das war Sinn der Sache, daß man nicht gleich draufkommt.. sonst wär's ja langweilig, oder? -g-), _Pip_ (Aufpassen wegen OOC? -lol- War er das deiner Meinung nach etwa noch nicht? Hatte doch extra ne Warnung am Anfang stehen.. ;-) ), _Lego_ (Hm.. gehörst du irgendwie zu Pip? -auf die Chan-Endung schielt- Ach ja, hier ist ja auch noch die Fortsetzung.. ;-) ), _NT_ (Willst du nun Slash oder nicht? Kam nicht ganz klar raus bei deinem Review.. :-)), _shinesun_ (-Stuhl festhält, damit er nicht umkippt- Hier kommt die Antwort...), _Mina_ (Also ähm.. ich habe mich doch sehr ans Buch gehalten beim Schreiben.. -hüstel- Aber du kennst doch die Macht der Autorinnen, oder? -g-), _Keeline_ (Wie eben schon gesagt: DU HAST NICHT GENUG ZU TUN!!! -lach-Popkorn rüberschiebt, damit Moirin nicht vom Fleisch fällt ;-)-), _lena_ (Guck mal, was er sagt. ;-) ), _Lis_ (Tiefer? -lachend vom Stuhl fällt- Vielleicht sagt er das ja.. irgendwann. ;-) ), _Slavka_ (Willkommen im SevRemmy-Club. :-)), _singvogel_ (Technisch.. aaaah... -Beidleid ausspricht und Glück und gute Merkfähigkeit wünscht-), _Hecate_ (Hast Glück, daß ich momentan an ner Sonderstory schreibe und alles andere schon vergeben ist.. sonst hätt ich dir nach dem Kinder'augen'blick sooofort was geschickt -fg-), _Ellen_ (Ja, weiß, waren viele Infos.. aber es mußte mal hinne gehen, sonst hätte meine Planung nicht hingehauen.. ;-)), _Luthien_ (Wo gibt's denn diesen Test? -g-), _Go_ (Was suchst du schon wieder in meinem Kopf, hm? -Go da erst mal rausscheucht, da's sonst ja nicht mehr spannend ist- ;-) Aber deine Erklärung für Slash war klasse.. Altersfreigabe.. -lol- Hatte ich auch noch nicht. ;-) )

Nach diesen 16 (ja, wirklich 16.. absoluter Rekord für mich.. -immer noch staunt-) Reviewminiantworten geht's aber endlich los.. Viel Spaß.. mit der ENTSCHEIDUNG!

* * *

**März 2**

Beim Frühstück sah Snape ständig zur Gryffindorecke des Lehrertisches. Minerva sah ihn deswegen schon fragend an. Er konnte aber nicht anders. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Lupin sagen würde.

Beim Weg aus der Großen Halle hielt er ihn auf.

„Professor Lupin..." Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, daß er ihm jetzt schon nachrannte und nachrief. Zumindest hatte er sich an das _Sie_ gehalten. Die sie umgebenden Menschenmassen mußten ja nicht alles wissen.

„Ja, Professor Snape?" fiel auch Remus in die offiziellere Sprache zwischen ihnen. Er stoppte und wartete, bis der Tränkemeister heran war, dann setzten sie den Weg gemeinsam fort.

Snape brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich durchgerungen hatte endlich die Frage zu stellen, auf die unweigerlich die entscheidende Antwort folgen mußte. Leise fragte er: „Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Lupin sah sich um, bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler, die wohl wissen wollten, was ihre beiden Lehrer zu besprechen hatten. Tratsch war auch in Hogwarts sehr beliebt und Lehrergespräche belauschen war die beste Möglichkeit an Themen zu kommen.

Es amüsierte ihn ein wenig, wie begierig Snape auf seine Antwort war, wenn diesmal er die Umgebung ignorierte. Dennoch... „Wir sollten das nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit diskutieren.." meinte er daher.

„Lupin!" Es fehlte nur noch der Schaum vor dem Mund. Er hätte perfekt zu Snapes Aufbrausen gepaßt.

Remus wiegelte trotzdem ab. Es war eine Entscheidung fürs Leben, zumindest für ihn, er hoffte, auch für Snape.

„Später..."

Der Braumeister wollte wieder etwas einwenden.

„Wenn ich den Trank hole.."

Dann ließ sich der Wolfsmensch von den Massen davontragen, weg aus Severus' Reichweite.

Dieser fluchte frustriert, schreckte damit einige Schüler auf und stolzierte dann zu seinen Unterrichtsräumen. Dieser Werwolf war noch der Nagel zu seinem Sarg, wenn er nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

-----

Seine Schüler überzeugte er heute wieder einmal von seiner absoluten Kaltherzigkeit. Er wütete, zog Punkte ab und verteilte Strafarbeiten. Als er beim Mittagessen vergeblich nach seinem Kollegen mit den braun-blonden Haaren und den grauen Schläfen Ausschau hielt malte er sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus.

Er erinnerte sich auch wieder an den Vorfall im Februar, mit Potters ‚Kopf' in Hogsmeade. Remus hatte gewußt, daß er gewußt hatte, daß der Verteidigungslehrer wußte, daß er etwas mit diesem Pergament zu tun hatte. Es gab bestimmt keine beleidigenden Scherzartikel bei Zonkos, die sich mit dem Spitznamen des Werwolfs vorstellten. Dennoch hatte er den Jungen in Schutz genommen, ihm etwas verheimlicht, ihn damals relativ kühl abgekanzelt.

Langsam wurde er sich sicher:

Remus hielt ihn nur hin, Remus würde ihn heute verraten, Remus würde ihm einen Korb geben, Remus würde ihm sein Herz vor die Füße werfen und genüßlich darauf herumtrampeln... dann schwankte er jedoch wieder in seiner Meinung. Es war schließlich der nette, liebenswürdige Verteidigungslehrer an den er hier dachte. Er hatte sicher nur so gehandelt, weil er darüber schockiert war, daß einer seiner früheren Streiche immer noch im Umlauf war. Möglicherweise würde er doch _ja_ sagen und überlegte noch, wie er seinen Liebesschwur... ‚Ja, Schwur, er ist ein Werwolf, er bindet sich keinmal oder einmal auf ewig' ...am besten aufsagte.

Als Snape seine widersprüchlichen Gedankengänge in einer ruhigen Minute schonungslos analysierte stellte er fest ‚Ich dreh durch...langsam aber sicher!'

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief ebenso miserabel, wie der am Vormittag – für die Schüler. Rollenweise mußten sie Aufsätze vorbereiten und schon in der nächsten Stunde mitbringen. Ihrer Meinung nach war es eine Strafarbeitenorgie, die ihr Lehrer da feierte, aber er war zu durcheinander und aufgewühlt, um es ernsthaft zu bemerken und in Erwägung zu ziehen etwas freundlicher zu sein.

-----

Endlich war es dann soweit. Er hatte den Wolfsbanntrank schon aufgewärmt und beschlossen Lupin erst trinken zu lassen, bevor er noch antworten konnte, da er sich nicht sicher war, nach der Antwort noch vernünftig und vor allem besonnen zu reagieren. Falls die Antwort negativ war, würde er den Werwolf wohl hochkant rauswerfen und sein Labor verwüsten. Ja, es war eine gute Idee ihn erst trinken zu lassen.

-----

Lupin stand auch schon vor der Tür und überlegte noch, wie er es sagen würde. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er war sicher, daß es richtig war so, aber seine Gefühle spielten trotzdem Achterbahn mit ihm.

Er klopfte.

Die Tür wurde regelrecht aufgerissen, noch bevor das Bild ihn ins Innere melden hatte können. Snape schien dahinter auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Severus...", brachte er überrascht hervor.

„Lupin." Der Dunkelhaarige nickte ihm kurz zu, sah dann nach rechts und links den Gang entlang, nickte wieder. Dann schnellte sein Arm vor und er packte seinen Kollegen am Oberarm, zog ihn mit einem Ruck hinein.

Kaum im Labor ließ er Remus stehen, schloß den Durchgang und eilte schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hob das darauf abgestellte Glas hoch und drückte es dem anderen Mann in die Hand.

Das hatte sich der Wolfsmensch irgendwie anders vorgestellt.

„Trink!" wurde ihm streng befohlen.

Remus blickte auf das Glas, dann auf Snape, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht.

„Trink!" kam es wieder, dann wurde die Stimme sanfter. „Bitte Remus..."

Er starrte in die flehenden Augen, beschloß dem nachzukommen, um was ihn Severus gebeten hatte.

Diesmal genügte ein großer Schluck nicht. Er mußte mehrere Kleinere nehmen, spülte damit den Kloß in seinem Hals gleich ein wenig mit weg.

Als das Gefäß leer war tippte er darauf und sag fragend zu seinem Gegenüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit wartend angestarrt hatte.

Dieser verstand. „Ich wollte das erst hinter uns bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich nach einer Ablehnung deinerseits reagieren werde...", entschied er sich für schonungslose Offenheit.

„Wie kommst du darauf, daß ich Nein sage?" fragte Remus verblüfft. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendwelche ablehnenden oder aber zustimmenden Kommentare oder Gesten von sich gegeben zu haben.

„Nicht?" brachte Snape nur hervor. „Ich meine, du sagst nicht nein? Heißt das, daß du..." Weiter traute sich der Tränkemeister nicht zu sprechen. Voller Ungeduld blickte er in die braunen Augen, die er inzwischen so gut kannte - die vereinzelten grünen Sprenkel am Rand, der dunklere Ring um die Pupille...

Remus sah Snape lange an. Er hatte eigentlich groß ausholen wollen, erklären wollen, wie er überlegt hatte, wie lange er sich schon wünschte, daß sie keine Feinde waren, eher Freunde oder mehr... Doch alles schien ihm in diesem Moment zu viel zu sein. Zu viele Worte, wo es doch ganz einfach ging.

Er schloß seine Augen, atmete noch mal tief ein. Dann zog er Snape einfach heran. „Hast du diesen Trank genommen?" hauchte er.

Snape nickte, versuchte den Kloß, den er im Hals hatte zu überwinden. „Ja, gestern schon, er müßte mindestens eine Woche wirken", erklärte er. Die Tests, die er im Labor inzwischen durchgeführt hatte, zeigten, daß der Trank sogar etwas länger als eine Woche wirkte.

„Gut", war alles, was Lupin sagte. Dann zog er ihn noch näher und berührte vorsichtig die Lippen des anderen Mannes.

Snape bewegte sich zuerst nicht, war ruhig, ließ ihn gewähren, dann hob er langsam seine Arme, berührte Remus' Taille, fuhr vorsichtig nach oben, während er die Lippen öffnete und den zaghaften Kuß erwiderte.

Der Wolfsmensch verlor sich völlig in dem Gefühl, als eine Zunge Einlaß in seinen Mund verlangte und er dem nachgab. Es war so schön, so sanft und so beruhigend, daß er diesmal keine Angst haben mußte den anderen anzustecken.

Seine Zunge ging ebenfalls auf Erkundungstour, drängte den anderen zurück, forderte Zutritt, berührte die Zähne und glitt schließlich in den anderen Mund.

‚Herrlich.'

Auch als sie den Kuß beendet hatten standen sie noch in ihrer Umarmung, sahen sich in die leuchtenden Augen. Sie hatten Gewißheit, beide.

„Das heißt, du sagst ja und gibst diesem verrückten Zauberer hier eine Chance?" fragte Snape nach einer Weile leise. Seine Zweifel waren in diesem Moment vergessen – alle.

Lupin nickte. „Das heißt es", erwiderte er ebenso leise.

Sie küßten sich noch mal, genauso zärtlich und vorsichtig, als wolle keiner von ihnen das schmale Band, das sie nun zu einem Paar machte, am Anfang zu sehr strapazieren.

Dann machte sich der Verteidigungslehrer los.

Snape wollte ihn aufhalten. „Remus?"

„Ich verwandle mich bald...", meinte dieser lächelnd.

„Du kannst hierbleiben", bot Snape an, unwillig ihn gehen zu lassen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub mir Severus, heute Nacht ist es besser, wenn ich nach draußen gehe. Ich denke nicht, daß ich als Moony hiernach noch ruhig vor einem Feuer liegen kann. Ich stromere am Besten im Verbotenen Wald herum."

Nun lächelte auch der Tränkemeister, nickte verstehend. „Paß auf dich auf, ja?" bat er noch.

Remus näherte sich ihm wieder, gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuß, nur eine schwache Berührung ihrer Lippen. „Morgen komme ich zu dir, das verspreche ich dir..."

Dann machte er sich endgültig los und Snape ließ ihn gehen. Sah ihm, übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, hinterher.

* * *

Und, zufrieden mit der Entscheidung? -g- Sagt's mir...

Ciao M

Ach ja, ein PS an BW (weiß ja, daß du mitliest): Ich weiß genau, bei welchem Wort du vor lachen vom Stuhl gefallen bist. ;-) -sich bei allen anderen für diesen unverständlichen Insider entschuldigt-g-


	18. März 3

Wahnsinn.. Absoluter Wahnsinn.. ihr habt mich ja regelrecht mit Reviews zugeschüttet in den letzten beiden Tagen.. na da muß ich doch zur Belohnung mal nen Tag früher updaten. -smile- Ihr könnte euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über die ganzen Reviews gefreut habe, vor allem, weil ich auch noch krank zu Hause sitze... -alle mal feste knuddelt-

_Go_ (Glaubst du wirklich, die spielen freiwillig hier mit? -lol-), _Ashumaniel_ (-mit neuem Kap raneile- Schnell genug? -G-), _Maxine_ (-nach Luft strampelt- Noch ein paar Küßchen gefällig? -lach-), _Mina_ (Schön schön, hoffe du bist es weiterhin. -G-), _BW_ (Zu 16: Blick? Öhm.. vielleicht ließe sich da was machen... -hust hust hust-lol-zwinker- Untertreiben tu ich ja gerne.. und zu den Fischen? Nemo??? -fragend guckt, weil Film noch nicht gesehen hat- Lehrtätigkeit -BW schlägt und was von Assoziieren usw. murmelt- Fudge und Jahre.. -Augen rollt- Jajajaja... Zu 17: Oh.. sogar mit eigenem Zitat.. -lol- Wann veröffentlichst du mal was? -unschuldig guckt- Der Insider war übrigens nicht die Achterbahn, sondern der Kloß. -g- Und Sorgen.. öh.. ließ einfach weiter. ;-) ), _blub_ (-lach- Danke.. -G-), _Keeline_ (1. Wie schon gesagt: Du hast nicht genug zu tun. -G- 2. War's schnell genug? 3. Was macht deine Sonnenbrille??? -unschuldigst an die Decke starrt und dann schnell verschwindet, bevor sie von Moirin erschlagen wird-), _Malina_ (Tacheles Knutschen? -lach- Hab ich auch noch nie gehört.. herrlich. -G-), _kirschbluete_ (Soll ich etwa noch eine Warnung über die FF setzen? Für die Nachahmung in den eigenen vier Wänden nicht geeignet? -G-), _Hecate_ (Och, erst August wieder da? Na dann bin ich mal auf die Nachtragsreviews neugierig. :-)), _Luthien_ (1. Viel Glück morgen.. -ganz feste Daumen drückt-, 2.Kapitelanzahl: Sagte schon mal, daß du ruhig mal selbst rechnen könnest -zwinker-, 3. Den Test muß ich mir erst mal übersetzen. Aber Danke für den Link. -smile-), _Lis_ (Willst du überhaupt noch mehr Romantik? :-D), _singvogel_ (Und, wie was die Klausur? Ich hoffe doch erfolgreich. :-)), _Ellen_ (-hust- Bin ich gemein, wenn ich sage, er muß länger warten als bis ‚nach' Vollmond? -unschuldig guckt-)

Aber nu zum neuen Kapitel.. und ein wenig mehr Romantik. ;-)

* * *

**März 3**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Snape auf und stellte fest, daß er schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen hatte. Er fühlte sich so wohl und ausgeruht... und überglücklich, wenn er an Remus dachte. ‚Er hat _ja_ gesagt, er hat _ja_ gesagt', wiederholte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf immer wieder. Normalerweise störte ihn so etwas, aber heute sang er mit ihr im Chor. „Er hat _ja_ gesagt, er hat _ja_ gesagt..."

Er hüpfte ins Bad und stellte fest, daß er sich total idiotisch benahm. „Nunja, nichts neues, seit dieser Werwolf an der Schule ist..." Dann mußte er über sich selbst lachen.

Er war verliebt. Er war wirklich verliebt. Niemals hatte er angenommen, daß ihm das noch mal passieren könnte und daß er sich vor allem so aufführte, um den Mann, den ihm Amors Pfeil beschert hatte, für sich zu gewinnen. Immer hatte er die Leute belächelt, die aus Liebe alles taten und nun hatte er sie übertroffen, indem er sich sogar von einer wilden Bestie hatte beißen lassen. „Einer Kuschelbestie", grinste er.

Die Narbe war schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Tinktur leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Es waren nur noch ein paar blasse Flecken zu erkennen.

Schnell putzte er die Zähne, wusch sich und zog seine beste Robe an. Nicht, daß diese irgendeinen Unterschied zu den anderen hatte. Sie war einfach neu und ein scharfer Beobachter konnte möglicherweise erkennen, daß sie nicht so abgetragen war wie die anderen. Außer Remus traute er aber niemandem an der Schule zu ein so scharfer Beobachter zu sein. „Hm, außer vielleicht Dumbledore..." Aber den kümmerte so etwas bestimmt nicht.

Er tat das für Remus, und für sich selbst, um sich selbst zu zeigen, daß etwas neues in seinem Leben begonnen hatte.

Er kämmte seine Haare zurück, gelte sie noch mal ein, damit sie schön glänzten und machte sich dann, nachdem er dieses total dämliche Grinsen, das sein Gesicht seit dem Aufstehen zierte, unter Kontrolle hatte, auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

-----

Er näherte sich der Großen Halle und ging durch den Seiteneingang, der den Lehrkräften vorbehalten war. Lupin war noch nicht da, daher setzte er sich und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Potter und Weasley tuschelten mal wieder, Granger mischte sich auch noch ein. Neville schien sie von etwas abhalten wollen, doch George und sein Zwillingsbruder lenkten Longbottom gekonnt ab. ‚Was die wieder ausbrüten?' Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ihm alles so egal.

Er sah Draco erscheinen, senkte seine Augen, was durch ein Nicken des blonden Jungen als Gruß beantwortet wurde und bemerkte dann im Augenwinkel ein helles Licht aufblitzen.

Sein Kopf schnellte herum. Colin Creevey stand mit seiner verzauberten Blitzlichtkamera vor einem heftig die vor seinen Augen tanzenden Punkte wegblinzelnden Harry. „Hat er seine Pottermanie immer noch nicht aufgegeben?" Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, es ist sogar wieder schlimmer geworden...", flüsterte ihm die neben ihm sitzende Minerva zu. „Er hat verkündet ein Album erstellen zu wollen, in dem Harry jeden Monat eine Seite mit Bild gewidmet ist. Er möchte seine gesamte Schulzeit dokumentieren – stellt sich wohl eine große Zukunft als Herausgeber vor, der Junge..." Dann bemerkte sie, wem sie da so zuplapperte. „Aber das interessiert Sie sicher nicht, oder Severus?" McGonagall wandte sich wieder ihrem hartgekochten Frühstücksei zu und versuchte es kleingeschnitten gleichmäßig auf ihrem Tost zu verteilen.

„Oh, ich finde das hochinteressant...", Snape verzog seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich, was bei ihm einem Grinsen gleichkam, „...wenigstens einer, der eine vernünftige Vorstellung von seiner beruflichen Zukunft hat."

Die Professorin für Verwandlung hustete, sah konsterniert von ihrem Eiertoast auf, an dem sie sich fast verschluckt hätte. Sie blickte zu ihrem Kollegen und wußte nicht, ob das nun sein Ernst oder ein Witz gewesen war. Bei ihm wußte man nie. Zumindest schien er gute Laune zu haben, denn er erkundigte sich sogar nach einem Kollegen, von dem sie wußte, daß er ihn nicht besonders leiden konnte.

„Wissen Sie, wo Lupin heute bleibt?"

Minerva schluckte, senkte dann ihre Stimme. „Ich habe ihn heute morgen leicht groggy in seinen Räumen verschwinden sehen. Er schläft wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig, bevor er Unterricht halten muß. Sie wissen schon, der Vollmond." Genauer wollte sie nicht werden.

Severus nickte, als Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte und beendete sein Frühstück. „Dann werde ich mich auch mal bereit machen." Er stand auf und ging hinaus, durch die gleiche Tür, durch die er auch hereingekommen war.

McGonagall blickte ihm ratlos hinterher. ‚Was ist denn in den gefahren? Sonst verabschiedet er sich doch auch nie...' Dann machte sie sich wieder über ihr Eierbrot her, das endlich gegessen werden wollte.

-----

An diesem Tag hatte Snape ausgerechnet die Drittkläßler Gryffindor und Slytherin in seiner Zaubertrankstunde sitzen.

Diese wunderten sich auch, was mit ihrem Professor los war, vor allem, als er Harry 5 Punkte verlieh für „Besondere Aufmerksamkeit beim Zerschneiden von Lavawurzeln."

„Hat der zuviel giftige Säure eingeatmet beim Brauen?" fragte Ron seinen total perplexen Freund. Der bewegte seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach freut euch doch einfach, daß wir heute noch keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen haben...", wies Hermine die beiden Jungs zurecht.

Da meldete sich Draco Malfoy.

„Ja?" wurde er durch die schnarrende Stimme des Professors aufgerufen.

„Sankt Potter...", dabei blickte er verächtlich zum Jungen der lebte, „...tuschelt mit seinen Freunden Professor. Das stört mich in meiner Konzentration beim Brauen dieses schwierigen Trankes", versuchte er die drei zu denunzieren.

„Dann werden die Herren und die Dame ihr Gerede bestimmt gerne einstellen, um Sie nicht weiter zu behindern, Mister Malfoy, nicht wahr?" Snape blickte auffordernd zu den Gryffindors und Harry und Ron beeilten sich zu nicken, bevor Snape ihnen Punkte, nicht nur für ihre Schwätzerei, sondern auch für langsame Reaktion abzog.

„Gut." Als keine weitere Strafe außer dieser Aufforderung kam schnaufte Draco stark.

„Sie können dann ja beruhigt weiterarbeiten, oder?" wandte sich Snape dem erstarrten Blonden zu.

Dieser starrte ihn einen Moment entgeistert an, nickte dann aber und wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. „Ja, Professor."

Damit drehte sich Snape um und schritt wieder zum Pult.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Snape hatte ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen... und Malfoy keine für seine Verpfeiferei gegeben. Das war wirklich ein glücklicher Tag heute.

-----

Mittags sah Severus Lupin endlich beim Essen. Der Wolfsmensch warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu, das Snape mit einem Nicken registrierte. Hier in der Öffentlichkeit hielt er sich zurück, egal wie glücklich er darüber war. Er freute sich aber schon, wenn Lupin sich den Trank für die letzte Vollmondnacht holen würde, wie sie es nach dem Essen ausmachten.

-----

Sie saßen auf einem Sessel, besser gesagt, Snape saß auf dem Sessel und Remus auf seinem Schoß. Als Lupin endlich aufgetaucht war hatten sie ein wenig herumgeknutscht – wie ihre Schüler das ausdrücken würden – und gekuschelt. Zu mehr war Remus noch nicht bereit – er hatte ja keine Erfahrung, hatte sie gar nicht sammeln können mit seinem Leiden ohne jemand zu gefährden.

„Du wirst also jede Woche diese hellrote Flüssigkeit schlucken?" wollte Remus wissen.

Sie hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht und angefangen zu plaudern, ganz ungezwungen, um sich auch besser kennen zu lernen.

„Ja, ich habe genug für drei Monate gebraut", antwortete Snape und küßte Remus leicht auf den Mund.

Lupin lehnte nach dieser Liebkosung seinen Kopf gegen den des anderen Mannes und fragte neugierig: „Nur für die nächsten drei Monate? Gibst du uns etwa nicht mehr Zeit?"

Snape hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme und überhörte die kleine Spitze daher gerne. „Ich kann leicht neues brauen... Das Rezept liegt sicher in meinem Safe"

Sie küßten sich wieder, schon etwas leidenschaftlicher als am Vortag.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" Snape sah Remus hoffend von unten herauf an.

„Du scheinst ja einen richtigen Narren an Moony gefressen zu haben..", meinte dieser lachend.

Snape grinste. „Er ist eben so herrlich anschmiegsam... Ich habe gerne einen lebenden Bettwärmer." Dabei zwinkerte er schelmisch.

Remus hob überlegend den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein vernünftiger Wolf sein kann..."

„Ein vernünftiger Wolf???" Severus schmunzelte.

„Ja..." Remus verpaßte ihm einen Stoß wegen dem Einwurf. Daß dieser Mann einen auch nie ausreden lassen konnte. „Ein vernünftiger Wolf.."

Der Tränkemeister merkte, daß sein Liebster nah am Schmollen war, weil er ihn schon wieder unterbrochen hatte. „Was verstehst du unter einem _vernünftigen_ Wolf?" fragte er daher und gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuß auf die Nase.

Remus wurde rot. „Nunja, meine und Moonys Gefühle sind eng miteinander verbunden.. ich möchte dich nicht unbedingt anspringen und vor Freude zu Tode lecken heute Nacht...", brachte er schüchtern hervor. „Ich muß mich erstmal an den Gedanken von uns zweien besser gewöhnen..."

Snape lachte. „Ach so.... Das verstehe ich.." Er zog Lupin näher, setzte aber entgegen seiner Tat fort. „Wenn du dich also wohler in deinem eigenen Quartier fühlst, dann geh..."

Remus küßte ihn für dieses Verständnis noch mal, stand dann auf und hüpfte erschrocken nach vorne, als er einen Klaps auf seinem Hintern fühlte. „Aber sei ein artiger Wolf und träum nicht von fremden Wölfinnen..."

„Grrrrr..", knurrte Remus spielerisch zurück. „Doch, das werde ich, mein Wolfsbezwinger..."

Da streckte ihm Snape tatsächlich die Zunge raus.

Lupin schnappte nach Luft. Der Mann war wirklich irre... kindisch.

Er beugte sich noch mal über den Sessel und küßte ihn zum Abschied. Dann ging er, um sich in seinen Räumen zu verwandeln.

* * *

So.. und nun nehme ich Wetten entgegen: Wann denkt ihr schaffen die Zwei es endlich mal als Menschen zusammen ins Bett zu hüpfen? -G- (Ihr wißt schon, was ich meine. :-))

Ciao M


	19. April 1

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab euch lange warten lassen. -schief grinst- Aber ich bin ein wenig gestreßt von der Arbeit und ein wenig beschäftigt, mit noch nem anderen Projekt.. -zu der Person schielt, wegen der das ‚Projekt' läuft ;-)-

Dafür kommt nun endlich das lang ersehnte.. na was wohl.. erratet ihr bestimmt selbst.

Dickes Dankeschön noch an:

_Go_ (Training,aber gerne.;-) ), _Mina_ (Ich hoffe du magst auch mehr als kuscheln.), _Lorelei_ (Wie findest du SS Fiesheit dann heute? -G-), _Maxine_ (Lemon..ach echt.. -pfeif-), _Ashumiel_ (Hoffe das TBC gefällt.. -g-), _Keeline BW Luthien_ (äh.. ham wir ja schon geklärt, nich? -g-), _Leeloo_ (Vielleicht fällt dir dazu mehr ein. ;-) ), _Lis_ (-hähä...- Wette verloren.. aber ich glaub das stört dich nicht wirklich, nach dem Kapitel, ne? -g- Und danke für die Genesungswünsche. -Bonbon rüberreicht-), _Lili_ (Wieso halten mich eigentlich alle entweder für ein total unschuldiges liebes Mädel oder statdessen für ne fiese Sadistin? Hm? Würd mich schon mal interessieren, warum ich nie als normale Wahnsinnige angesehen werde... ;-) Aber sooo gemein bin ich nu wirklich nicht.), _singvogel_ (Na, rücken die Sommerferien noch nicht in greifbare Nähe? -smile-), _Ellen_ (sieh mal zur Antwort für Lili.. gleiche Frage an dich.. -G-)

Aber damit ich's nicht so mache, wie's auf dem T-Shirt stehe, das ich grad anhab.. nämlich kompliziert.. -G-: Nur noch eine Warnung: Es geht zur Sache zwischen den beiden Jungs.. wer's nicht verträgt kann jetzt noch vom Zug abspringen, der in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Slashabgrund zufährt.. -auf ihre Worte guckt und merkt, daß sie heute wohl seeehr dramatisch ist- Also los geht's.. -G-

* * *

**April 1**

Sie waren es langsam angegangen, Schritt für Schritt. Remus besuchte Snape, Snape besuchte Remus.

Sie unterhielten sich, tranken Tee miteinander, oder Kaffee. Meistens Abends, wenn die Schüler schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren und sie nicht mehr bemerken konnten, daß da etwas zwischen ihnen lief. Obwohl sie offen zueinander waren. Die Schule mußte nichts von ihrer Beziehung wissen. Das war privat und ging die anderen nichts an, nur sie beide. Und sie waren glücklich, so wie es war.

Severus wünschte sich manchmal etwas mehr als nur Kuscheln und zarte, manchmal auch schon recht wilde Küsse. Aber wenn man über 30 war und bisher nur Selbstbefriedigung kannte, als Möglichkeit, den Moment des sogenannten ‚höchsten Glücks' zu erreichen, war klar, daß man etwas Zeit benötigte, um weitere Schritte zu wagen.

Er hatte die Nacht dennoch bei Lupin verbracht, so wie dieser schon einige bei ihm. Sie lagen dann einfach eng umschlungen nebeneinander, tauschten Zärtlichkeiten und Liebesgeflüster aus und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

Früh morgens schlich er sich zurück zu seinen Räumen.

Er hörte ein Geräusch und als er um die Ecke bog erblickte er Dion Savage.

Das Mädchen erstarrte.

Snape ebenfalls, er fühlte sich ertappt, bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß er ja ein Lehrer war und daher das Recht hatte sich um diese Uhrzeit hier aufzuhalten. Er konnte ja auf einem normalen Rundgang sein.

Er straffte sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und streckte seine krumme Nase in Richtung der Schülerin. „Ah, Miss Savage, was treibt Sie so früh aus den Federn?" schnarrte er und bewegte sich auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen schien gleich zu platzen, es sollte langsam wieder atmen, um seiner Gesundheit Willen. „Ich.. ich...", stotterte sie und sah Snape wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen an.

Der Lehrer ging um sie herum, musterte sie, wie er es mit allen Schülern tat, die er erwischte und überraschte die Viertkläßlerin dann. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen..."

„Hng..." Sie war erleichtert und gleichzeitig erstaunt, daß sie sich keine Erklärung ausdenken mußte.

Snape überlegte sie gehen zu lassen, doch dann würde sein _guter_ Ruf leiden. Also erklärte er mit seiner schroffsten Stimme: „20 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, für unerlaubtes Entfernen aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu früher Stunde." Dann fügte er hinzu. „Und da ich besonders gute Laune habe, kommen Sie um eine Strafarbeit herum. Erscheinen Sie aber pünktlich zum Unterricht heute, sonst werde ich es mir vielleicht anders überlegen. Sie können gehen, Miss Savage." Damit entließ er das Mädchen.

Die Rothaarige nickte erleichtert und machte sich dann schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Räumen. Fast hätte sie einen Hofknicks gemacht vor Dankbarkeit. Wer auch immer dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sie um eine schlimme Strafe gekommen war, weil er den Zaubertranklehrer aufgeheitert hatte, sie würde ihn heute Nacht in ihr Gebet einschließen.

Snape lächelte still, als die Schülerin weg war. Sein Respekt hatte nicht gelitten.

-----

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es vorsichtig. Snape erwartete niemanden und freute sich um so mehr, als er Lupin erblickte.

„Hallo, ich hörte, du hattest heute früher Schluß. Da dachte ich, ich hole mir meine Dosis gleich jetzt..." Remus betrat den Raum.

Severus nickte und füllte ein Glas ab, gab es seinem Liebsten und sah zu, wie er die Medizin runterspülte.

Er bekam das Glas zurück und sah auf den Mann, der da unschlüssig vor ihm stand und an seinen Fingernägeln herumspielte.

Er stellte das Glas ab, machte dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu, so daß er seine Hände fassen und beruhigend über die Handballen fahren konnte. „Remus." Er küßte ihn leicht. „Was ist los?"

Der Wolfsmensch wurde rot, sehr rot, roter als sonst und Snape wurde noch neugieriger, hob fragend seine Brauen. „Du weißt, daß du mir alles sagen kannst, oder?"

Remus blickte nach unten, nickte zweimal. Dann sah er auf und stürzte sich regelrecht auf den anderen Mann, zog ihn in einen wilden Kuß und begann an dessen Robe herumzunesteln.

„Remus?" Snape schöpfte überrascht Atem.

„Ich will... ich meine...", verhaspelte sich der Braunhaarige.

Sein Partner verstand ihn trotzdem. „Jetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Remus nickte heftig. „Du weißt, ich hab noch nicht.. ich will.. aber..." Die Rottönung seiner Wangen verstärkte sich um weitere Nuancen.

„Schhhhh", machte Snape, legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Sicher?" fragte er nach.

Lupin biß sich auf die Lippen, nickte dann aber.

Severus lächelte, dieses Lächeln, für das er sterben würde, sofort und ohne zögern. „Komm..." Und er zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort ließ er ihn erst mal stehen und ging zu seinem Nachttisch, holte eine Cremedose heraus. Er drehte sich zu Remus. Er mußte fragen. „Du weißt, wie Männer..."

Der Gefragte nickte. Ja, er wußte, wie Männer miteinander schliefen. Es gab genug Informationsmöglichkeiten dazu.

Snape stellte die Dose neben das Bett und ging wieder auf ihn zu. Lächelte vertrauenerweckend. Zog ihn dann in einen weiteren tiefen Kuß, in den er sich fallen lassen konnte.

Irgendwann bemerkte Remus, daß sein Freund angefangen hatte ihm die Jacke abzustreifen und sich schon an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Also versuchte er Severus ebenfalls zu entkleiden.

Seine Finger zitterten, er bekam die Robe dennoch auf. Aber dann war da noch ein dunkles Hemd. Er glaubte nicht, daß er dafür die Nerven hatte. Er war so aufgeregt. Sie waren schon einen Monat zusammen. Er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen.

Severus bemerkte seine Verlegenheit und hob seine Hände von seiner Knopfleiste, zog sein Hemd dann selbst über den Kopf. Dann kam Remus' Eigenes dran. Er hob die Hände und ließ es sich von seinem Partner ausziehen.

Der erste Schritt war getan, die Oberkörper entblößt, nun mußte der Rest folgen. Doch der Tränkemeister ließ sich Zeit. Er wußte, daß Remus keine Erfahrung hatte, darauf nahm er Rücksicht. Er zog ihn zum Bett, ließ ihn sich setzen, zog ihn dann weiter runter und legte sich neben ihn, ihn immer wieder küssend.

Ihre Hände wanderten schon auf der nackten Haut umher und langsam näherte sich Severus dem Bund von Remus' Flickwerk.

Dieser hielt ihn auf, sah ihn schüchtern an.

„Du kannst sie auch selbst ausziehen..", meinte Severus sanft.

Remus schämte sich. Er war erwachsen und zickte nun so rum. „Können wir... gleichzeitig?" fragte er unsicher.

Snape nickte und zog Remus wieder hoch. Sie standen sich nun wieder am Fußende des Bettes gegenüber. Er küßte ‚seinen' Werwolf sanft und blickte ihm unverwandt in die Augen, während er seine eigene Hose löste.

Unter diesem Blick traute sich auch Lupin sein Beinkleid abzulegen. Nun standen sie sich nur noch in Unterwäsche gegenüber.

„Das auch...", meinte Snape, zog Remus heran und fuhr über die Rückseite von dessen Slip, als er ihn küßte.

Remus nickte wieder und fing an unter den Gummibund zu fahren. Er sah dem anderen immer noch in die Augen, stoppte aber, bis Severus das gleiche mit seiner Unterhose tat.

Der Braunhaarige hielt immer noch den Blick der schwarzen Augen. Er hätte gerne nach unten gesehen, aber er hatte Angst so forsch zu sein, daher ließ er es. Die anderen Augen hielten ihn gefangen und plötzlich wurde er an den warmen Körper vor sich gezogen.

Er keuchte, als sich ihre heißen Leiber berührten, Snape hielt ihn mit seiner geschickten Zunge von weiteren Gedanken ab.

„Komm, meine Jungfrau..", versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen.

Lupin ging auf darauf ein. „Jungmann bitte..."

Sie lachten, fingen an sich zu berühren. Es war natürlich Severus, der die Führung übernahm. Remus vertraute ihm und ließ ihn.

Irgendwann, er lechzte nach mehr, griff Snape nach der Creme, nahm davon auf seine Finger und fragte „Darf ich?"

Ohne groß nachzudenken nickte Remus. Natürlich durfte er. Er liebte Snape ja und schließlich war er deswegen hier.

Der Dunkelhaarige bereitete seinen Partner vorsichtig vor.

Remus sog zischend die Luft ein, als er eine gewisse Stelle in seinem Innern fand. „Oh Merlin... was.. was ist das... Severus..." Er schloß die Augen, wand sich unter dem Finger, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und protestierte, als er verschwand. „Severus!"

„Gleich Remus, gleich mein kleiner Werwolf."

Remus sah ihn an, sah ihm tief in die Augen und stöhnte als er in ihn eindrang.

Er klammerte sich an dem Körper über sich fest, verdammte ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

„Remus..", stöhnte Snape und er ließ lockerer, so daß sich dieser bewegen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie im Takt stöhnten.

Der Wolfsmensch kam zuerst, biß seinem Partner dabei, ohne daß er es merkte in die Schulter.

Kurz darauf war Snape ebenfalls soweit und stöhnte laut den Namen seines Gefährten.

Erst danach bemerkten sie die Verletzung, die aber nicht schwer war.

„Gut, daß du den Trank gebraut hast..." Remus war noch etwas außer Atem.

„Sehr gut...vor allem, daß ich ihn regelmäßig genommen habe", meinte Snape, ebenfalls keuchend. Er fühlte kräftige Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen.

„Moony wird heute Nacht bestimmt gut schlafen...", hörte er Lupin flüstern.

„Wird er?"

„Hm hm..", bejahte er noch mal.

Severus zog die Decke über sie, erwiderte die Umarmung. „Dann kannst du ja hierbleiben."

Er war glücklich, als Remus nickte.

* * *

So, alle gut an der Endstation angekommen? -sich umguckt und hofft niemand verloren zu haben auf der Fahrt-

Interesse an mehr? -g-

Ciao M


	20. April 2

-zerknirscht guckt- Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab euch etwas warten lassen.. aber ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig, mich zu bessern. -smile- Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter und überhäuft mich auch weiterhin mit so tollen Reviews. :-D

_Go_ (Ich stell schon mal die Maoam für dich bereit. -lol-), _Lorelei_ (Hab ich schon erwähnt, daß es noch süßer wird? Ich glaub das sag ich so langsam in jedem Kapitel. -lach-), _Maxine_ (Also so lange ich kein ‚Ende' drunter schreibe gibt es hierzu immer noch ne Fortsetzung. ;-) Bedenke, daß die Story sich übers ganze 3. Schuljahr erstreckt. ;-)), _Adelaide_ (Aufhören -auf Antwort zu Maxine zeigt-, Eifersucht.. äh.. -dich mal schnell aus meinem Kopf schiebt- Spionage lassen wir, ja? -lächel-), _NT_ (Kein Sequel, sondern hier noch ein paar Kapitel. -g- Ich glaube du bist mein erster ‚nicht-Deutsch-als-Muttersprache-habender' Leser.. zumindest der.. oder die??? Erste, die sich traut was zu sagen. Ich hoffe du liest noch weiter mit. :-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (Deinem Wunsche kann entsprochen werden: Hier.. mehr. -g-), _blub_ (Wie gesagt, wird noch süßer. ;-) ), _Keeline_ (Ach, und der Slash war dir jetzt schon genug? -unschuldig guckt-), _Lis_ (Langt's dir, wenn wir im nächsten Kapitel in den Abgrund stürzen? -lol-), _singvogel_ (Freude, Freude? Laß mich raten woher du das hast.. -grübel-g- Bully? -lach- Schönen Urlaub schon mal. :-) ), _Luthien_ (Überschaff dich mal nicht, ne? -g-), _Lili_ (Ich glaub du findest Snape in diesem Kapiel noch viiiiel süßer. ;-) ), _Ellen_ (Wann Schüler und Lehrer... äh.. -sich hektisch umsieht- Wer sagt, daß die das erfahren werden? Hm? -g-)

Und nun viel Spaß damit...

* * *

**April 2**

„Glücklich?" fragte Snape am nächsten Morgen und Remus bejahte nur mit einem „Hm."

Er war wirklich geblieben, hatte sich nur für die Verwandlung aus dem Bett geschlichen und war als Wolf wieder zurückgekommen. Severus hatte so fest geschlafen, daß er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Das Abendessen hatten sie verpaßt. Bei der Häufigkeit, mit der das in letzter Zeit passierte, war das sicher nicht sonderlich aufgefallen.

Moony hatte sich nur an Snape gekuschelt und ihn ruhen lassen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und begriffen, daß dieser Mensch wichtig war und ihn bewacht.

„Es ist alles voller Haare...", bemerkte der hagere Zauberer da.

„Das ist so üblich, wenn man einen Wolf bei sich schlafen läßt", neckte Remus ihn, gab ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuß.

Sie lagen wieder eine Weile still, dann fragte Snape. „Kommst du mit duschen? Es gibt bald Frühstück..."

Remus streckte sich. Sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ich glaube ich gehe besser..."

Der Schwarzhaarige war enttäuscht.

Lupin beugte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuß. „Es ist besser, die Schüler..."

Das sah auch Snape ein und ließ ihn gehen.

Er sah zu, wie sich Remus anzog, ihm dabei immer wieder schüchterne Blicke zuwarf und verabschiedete ihn mit einem richtigen tiefen Kuß.

Dann duschte er die ganzen Tierhaare von seinem Körper und säuberte das Bett, auch von anderen Spuren. Er war so zufrieden, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

-----

Remus lächelte auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Er grüßte und wurde zurückgegrüßt, überhörte das Getuschel um sich herum. Sollten die Schüler sich doch ihre eigenen Gedanken machen warum er so fröhlich und gelöst war.

In der Großen Halle sah er Severus schon sitzen. Er nickte auch ihm zu und erntete ein paar sich senkende Brauen. Er bewunderte, daß sich der Tränkemeister so unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihm wäre diese starre Maske, die er Gesichtsausdruck nannte, niemals so perfekt gelungen. Vor allem nach so einer Nacht.

Er setzte sich und richtete sein Essen, sah dabei immer wieder unauffällig zu seinem Partner hinüber.

Plötzlich stand der Dunkelhaarige auf und verließ den Saal – Remus spuckte fast den Kaffee zurück in die Tasse vor Schreck.

Er sah sich um. War etwas passiert? War ihm etwas entgangen?

Warum ließ der Meisterbrauer sein Frühstück nur halb aufgegessen stehen?

Unmerklich steigerte er sein Tempo, beeilte sich fertig zu werden. Nach dem letzten Bissen wischte er sich den Mund, verabschiedete sich von seinem Tischnachbar und ging ebenfalls hinaus.

Er mußte wissen, was los war.

-----

„Severus?" fragte er vorsichtig, als er ihn in seinem leeren Klassenzimmer fand.

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen gingen unstet hin und her. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, daß keine Zeugen anwesend waren zog er Remus heran und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuß.

Remus konnte vor Verblüffung über die Stürmigkeit seines Partners gar nicht mehr reagieren.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich gebracht hatten, stellte Lupin Snape zur Rede. „Was war denn los?"

„Wenn ich dich noch einen Moment länger angesehen hätte, wäre es mir nicht mehr möglich gewesen mich zurückzuhalten...", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

Remus' Mund sackte nach unten. „Aber du hattest den ganzen letzten Monat doch auch keine Probleme?" brach es aus ihm hervor.

Snape hob die Hand und fuhr vorsichtig über die Wange des anderen Mannes. „Da hatten wir auch noch nicht..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, fing dann noch mal anders an. „Gestern war einfach... fabelhaft.."

Der Wolfsmensch lächelte. Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da hörten sie Geräusche vor der Tür. Schritte, Gemurmel. Schnell nahm Snape seine Hand weg. Die Schüler kamen.

Remus machte noch ein paar Schritte zurück, hoffend, mit mehr Abstand seine Gedanken besser zusammenhalten zu können. „Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag, bei der Lehrerkonferenz", meinte er zum Abschied, als die ersten Schüler schon den Raum betraten.

Die wißbegierige Hermine kam zuerst, als Anführerin der Gryffindors, Draco, der niemals zulassen würde, daß ein anderer den Vortritt vor ihm hatte, als Anführer der Slytherins.

Hermine grüßte Lupin freundlich, während der Blondschopf ihm nur einen mißbilligenden Blick zuwarf. ‚Was hat diese Lusche hier zu suchen?'

Snape sah ihn streng an, worüber er sich noch mehr wunderte, als über die Anwesenheit des Verteidigungslehrers. Was war nur mit seinem Hausvorstand los?

-----

Am Nachmittag mußte sich Snape wieder sehr zurückhalten. Seine Mundwinkel wollten jedes Mal entgleisen, wenn er einen Blick auf seinen braunhaarigen, etwas zerfranst wirkenden Kollegen warf. Richtige Kommentare fielen ihm auch nicht ein, mit denen er die Scharade vor dem Kollegium aufrecht erhalten konnte, daß sie sich gar nicht grün seien...

Wie sollte das nur weitergehen, wenn ein wenig Sex mit dem Mann seiner Träume ihn schon so aus der Bahn warf? So unerfahren war er schließlich auch nicht. Es war doch nur ein wenig Bettsport. Zugegeben, Bettsport, auf den er lange gewartet hatte, mit dem Mann, für den er sein Leben riskiert hatte – mehr oder weniger, zumindest seine Gesundheit.

‚Gut, daß dieses Palaver bald vorbei ist.'

Tatsächlich entließ Dumbledore sie bald. Er flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Raum, bemerkte nur noch im Augenwinkel, wie der Schulleiter Remus zur Seite nahm.

-----

„Professor Lupin, auf ein Wort", hielt dieser gerade den Wolfsmenschen auf.

„Ja, Direktor?" Remus wartete, bis der alte Mann heran war.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, daß Ihr Verhältnis zu Professor Snape, nun, wie soll ich sagen...", er hob überlegend die Hand zu seinem langen grauen Bart, „...sich zu bessern scheint." Ihm war wohl aufgefallen, daß die spitzen Bemerkungen heute ausgeblieben waren und auch sonst waren sie in letzter Zeit eher freundschaftlich neckend, denn beleidigend gewesen. „Haben Sie sich endlich ausgesprochen?"

Remus hoffte, daß seine Wangen nicht so rot wurden, wie sie sich anfühlten. „So was in der Art", meinte er knapp.

„Aaaaah ja...", meinte Dumbledore überlegend.

Lupin nickte und zwang sich in sein wartendes Gesicht zu blicken.

Als keine weitere Erklärung kam gab sich der Direktor damit zufrieden. Irgendwann würde er den Rest schon noch herausbekommen.

-----

Nach der Konferenz ging Remus in sein Zimmer, versuchte die Zeit totzuschlagen, bis es soweit war, daß er den Trank holen konnte, oder gebracht bekam. Es würde auffallen, wenn er ständig in der Nähe der Slytherins herumschlich. Er mußte sich zurückhalten.

Irgendwann hielt er es doch nicht mehr aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus' Räumen. Er konnte immer noch die Medizin vorschieben. Sein Gefährte war wirklich ein begnadeter Brauer.

Er kam unbehelligt vorwärts, keiner der Schüler, die ihm begegneten hielt ihn auf und so stand er bald vor dem Portrait, das ihn zu dem Mann durchließ, zu dem er wollte.

Er blickte sich um, vergewisserte sich, daß sie alleine waren und vor allem, daß Severus gerade nichts in den Händen hielt, dann rannte er los.

Snape blickte ihn erstaunt an, da sprang Lupin schon an ihm hoch und schlang seine schlanken Beine um ihn.

Der Tränkemeister schwankte, erwiderte den Kuß, der ihm aufgedrückt wurde, schob seine Hände unter Lupins Hintern, um ihn besser halten zu können. „Remus...", keuchte er.

Dieser drückte gerade sein Gesicht an seinen Hals und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Was?" Snape verstand nicht.

Da wurde Lupin lauter, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an. „Ich will, ich würde.. es war schön gestern und ich würde gerne bei dir... wenn du es erlaubst..."

Severus neigte den Kopf nach hinten und sah, wie knallrot sein Freund dabei wurde. ‚Reizend, aber er sollte es sich doch etwas abgewöhnen.' Da küßte er ihn, flüsterte dann: „Ich wußte nicht, daß Werwölfe so Sexbesessen sind..." Er hatte verstanden, was sein Kollege wollte, stellte Remus auf den Boden, da er ihm allmählich zu schwer wurde, lächelte, um ihm Mut zu geben, was auch sofort wirkte.

„Tja", fing der Wolfsmensch mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag an, „bereust du es, dich mit mir eingelassen zu haben?"

„Niemals", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige fest und schlang seine Arme um Remus' Hals, küßte ihn wieder, wild, besitzergreifend.

Dann standen sie sich betrachtend gegenüber, in den Augen des Anderen versunken.

Remus senkte seinen Blick zuerst, streichelte sanft über Snapes Leisten, blickte dann wieder auf. „Ich...darf ich..?" Er konnte es einfach nicht direkt aussprechen.

„Natürlich...", meinte Severus sanft und fragte auf das glückliche Lächeln seines Partners. „Jetzt?"

Es klang hoffnungsvoll, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht." Auf den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn da traf, erklärte er: „Es ist Vollmond, ich bin noch etwas müde von heute Nacht... und durch den Unterricht konnte ich mich nicht erholen. Ich möchte es bei vollem Bewußtsein genießen können..."

Snape nickte, legte seinen Kopf an die Stirn des anderen.

„Vielleicht... morgen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. Er konnte spüren wie sein Partner lächelte.

„Wann immer du willst..."

„Morgen!" entschied der Verteidigungslehrer grinsend und verbarg seine Verlegenheit über seine Direktheit, indem er seinen Liebhaber in einen weiteren Kuß verwickelte.

Als sie sich wieder lösten fragte Remus verschmitzt grinsend: „Bekomme ich jetzt noch meinen Trank? Wenn Moony heute Nacht nicht schläft, wird das nämlich mit morgen doch nichts..."

„Aber natürlich, sofort, wie der Herr wünschen...", schmunzelte Snape. Er machte sich los und bereitete ein Glas vor, um es Lupin zu geben.

Dieser schluckte schnell, reichte das Gefäß zurück.

„Ich geh dann jetzt mal... mich verwandeln..."

„Och..." Snape hätte ihn gerne hier behalten, bei sich. Dann hätten sie noch etwas Zeit vor der Verwandlung miteinander verbringen können.

„Ich sagte doch: Moony soll schlafen. Das geht am besten vor meinem Kamin..." Remus winkte noch mal zum Abschied und machte sich davon.

Er war froh, daß niemand ihn ansprach. Er hätte das komplett dämliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht mit Worten erklären können.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn's etwas länger mit dem Update gedauert hat. Wie gesagt, umso mehr Reviews, umso schneller das Update.. und da ich mein ‚Projekt' heute Abend abschließen werde.. -zu gewisser Person grinst- wird das auch wieder klappen in Zukunft.

Ciao M

Ach ja.. wollt ihr im nächsten Kapitel noch ein wenig.. -hüst-flüstert- Ihr wißt schon was... ;-)


	21. April 3

> Hallöchen zusammen. Ich muß mich gleich entschuldigen: Bin etwas durch den Wind und halte mich daher ganz kurz. Aber da ich's euch versprochen habe kommt hier auf jeden Fall das neue Kapitel.
> 
> Danke an: _Go_ (Aha.. ‚des'wegen bist du also hier.. na dann bekommst du ‚das' doch auch. ;-) ), _just a guest_ (-pfeif-), _Ashumaniel_ (Ich hoffe du ‚über'liest dich hieran nicht. ;-) ), _Lorelei_ (Doch, es gibt was Schlimmeres: Schwangere Werwölfe -zwinker-), _Adelaide_ (-flüster- Darfst ruhig mehr sagen.. ich beiße nicht. ;-) ), _Keeline_ (-Hoffnung erfülle-), _BW_ (Ich will das rosa Vieh sehen!! Ach ja, was macht deine Neugierde? -unschuldig guckt-), _Maxine_ (Keine Ausreden.. ;-) ), _Luthien_ (ganz gut geraten), _Ellen_ (wollte nur sicher gehen, daß nix durchgesickert ist zu den Schülern.. deswegen der verstörte Blick. ;-) ), _Alfiriel_ (Danke, und schon über Kap 12 rausgekommen? -smile-)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **April 3**
> 
> „Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Lupin?" fragte Snape am nächsten Morgen, als sie sich auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle begegneten.
> 
> „Es ging so, Severus", antwortete der Verteidigungslehrer, sah aus dem Augenwinkel mehrmals auf seinen Kollegen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor verzog keine Miene, was ihn innerlich zum Grinsen brachte. Er versuchte ebenso desinteressiert wie der andere Mann zu wirken, konnte sich aber ein: „Warum willst du das wissen?" nicht verkneifen. Er war gespannt, was er vor den ganzen Schülern als Grund für seine Frage antworten würde.
> 
> Snape drehte sich zu ihm um und gab, während sie durch die Tischreihen schritten, brüsk zurück: „Sie wissen schon, allgemeine Höflichkeit... die rhetorische Frage am Morgen, auf die man eigentlich keine ehrliche Antwort erwartet..."
> 
> Remus blieb die Spucke weg. Sein Partner hatte ihn mit seiner kühlen Arroganz voll getroffen. ‚Aber war da nicht ein Funkeln in den Augen, das die Worte Lügen strafte?' Er beeilte sich ihm nachzukommen, beugte sich zu ihm herunter, als sich der Dunkelhaarige schon auf seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch niederließ. „Gib's zu, du wolltest nur wissen, wie es mit unseren... Aktivitäten... für heute Nachmittag aussieht."
> 
> Severus drehte den Kopf leicht nach hinten, schlug, für die anderen unmerklich, mit seinem Fuß aus und traf den Braunhaarigen am Schienbein.
> 
> Lupin zuckte zusammen. „Verschwinde endlich auf deine Tischseite du verdammter Lauser...", hörte er es leise, nahm es eigentlich nur durch seine noch von der Nacht geschärften Sinne wahr.
> 
> Er grinste und machte sich aus dem Staub, weg von dem hageren Mann, setzte sich auf seinen Platz.
> 
> Das Grinsen blieb die ganze Zeit auf Remus' Gesicht, was seine Schüler sich auf den Unterricht besonders freuen ließ. Wenn ihre Verteidigungslehrer so gut gelaunt war, dann erwartete sie immer ein besonders aufregender und witziger Unterricht.
> 
> Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde einige Minuten benötigen, um die Schüler nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und in den harten Schulalltag zurück zu holen.
> 
> Nun ja, vielleicht war er heute nicht gar so streng. Wenn er daran dachte, was ihm der Werwolf für den Nachmittag versprochen hatte... Er hoffte, daß sein Freund noch ein wenig ausruhen würde. Er könnte ihm vorschlagen, das Mittagessen in aller Ruhe mit ihm gemeinsam einzunehmen, ohne Schüler und andere Lehrer. Es war ja nicht schlimm, wenn sie da in der Halle fehlten.
> 
> Allerdings würde er ihn wahrscheinlich zu sehr ablenken, als daß er wirklich genug Erholung bekam. Er konnte einfach seine Finger nicht von dem Braunhaarigen lassen, wenn sie alleine waren.
> 
> -----
> 
> Am späten Nachmittag kam Severus mit seinem schon altbekannten Tablett und dem dampfenden Glas in Remus' Zuhause. Er wußte, daß sein Partner damals im Oktober Harry erklärt hatte, daß es Medizin für eine Krankheit war, eine Medizin, die schwierig herzustellen war und er sie deshalb selbst brauen mußte. Es war kein neues Bild mehr, daß er diesen Gang unternahm, führte nicht mehr zu Getuschel – Lupin lebte schließlich noch. Daß er ihn langsam vergiften wollte, daran glaubten nur die wenigsten Schüler. Ihrem Verteidigungslehrer ging es dafür zu gut, seit er den Tank zu sich nahm.
> 
> Snape überlegte. Es war irgendwie passend, daß er zu Remus kam. Vorgestern hatte er die Führung und sie waren bei ihm. Nun würde der Gryffindor an der Reihe sein und sie waren bei diesem.
> 
> Er betrat den Raum, das Portrait war schon geflüchtet, als es ihn von weitem hatte kommen sehen. Remus schloß die Tür, die er aufgehalten hatte, und lächelte ihn an.
> 
> „Es hat wohl keine gute Meinung von mir..." Snape schmunzelte und zeigte auf die Rückwand des Gemäldes.
> 
> „Hm, ich denke es verzeiht dir nicht so schnell, daß du Schuld warst, daß es fast von einem wildgewordenen Werwolf zerkratzt worden wäre..." Lupin grinste bei der Erinnerung daran. Ein schreckliches Ereignis, über das sie im Nachhinein nur noch lachen konnten. So eine hirnrissige Aktion.
> 
> „Aber es hält doch dicht?" Der Tränkemeister hob mißtrauisch die Brauen.
> 
> „Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihm gedroht es zu verhexen, sollte nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über seine gemalten Lippen kommen..."
> 
> „Ach du auch??" Snape war überrascht.
> 
> Sie lachten aus vollem Hals, als ihnen der Sinn der Worte bewußt wurde. Das Bild hatte nicht nur den schrecklichsten Professor der Schule am Hals, sondern auch noch den freundlichsten. Damit konnte es sich an niemanden wenden.
> 
> Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sein Tablett ab. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ein Gryffindor so kaltblütig sein könnte."
> 
> „Oh, da unterscheiden wir uns nicht so sehr von euch Schlangen...", zwinkerte Remus seinen Freund an. „Wir können nur auch den Gegenpol mit unserer Heißblütigkeit bilden..."
> 
> „Ach, glaubst du, ihr seid alleine mit dieser Eigenschaft?" Severus zog seinen Partner heran, in einen stürmischen, _heißblütigen_ Kuß.
> 
> Der Braunhaarige leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie sich lösten. „Vielleicht sind unsere Häuser gar nicht so unterschiedlich...?" meinte er dann, drehte sich um und griff nach dem Glas.
> 
> Er sah tief in die dunklen Augen als er trank, vergaß fast zu atmen, bis ihn ein herannahendes Verschlucken darauf aufmerksam machte, daß er doch etwas Sauerstoff zum Überleben brauchte. Er nahm einen kurzen Atemzug und tat den letzten Schluck, stellte den Behälter dann wieder auf das Tablett.
> 
> Snape zog ihn sofort wieder in einen tiefen Kuß, den Remus versuchte abzuwehren. Er wußte schließlich, wie scheußlich der Geschmack von Wolfsbanntrank auf seiner Zunge sein mußte.
> 
> Severus schüttelte sich. „Brr... Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du immer so das Gesicht verziehst."
> 
> Der Verteidigungslehrer lachte, langte nach den Zuckerstückchen, die er immer für seinen Nachmittagstee auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Er steckte seinem Liebsten eines davon in den Mund, küßte ihn dann – der wenige Zuckergeschmack, den er dabei abbekam störte die Wirkung des Trankes nicht, da sich dieser schon sicher in seinem Magen befand. So bekam er wenigstens etwas von dem guten Geschmack ab. „Du könntest ja mal versuchen den Trank zu verändern, daß er besser schmeckt und trotzdem noch wirkt. Wo du doch der Meister der Tränke bist."
> 
> „Hmmm..." Der Schwarzhaarige lutschte die Süßigkeit. „Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber..."
> 
> „Nicht heute", ergänzte Remus.
> 
> Er zog den anderen mit sich, zu seinem großen Bett – alle Lehrer hatten mindestens ein 1,40 Meter breites Bett. Es war einfach bequemer und durch einen kleinen Komfort mußten sie sich ja von den Schülerbetten unterscheiden.
> 
> Still begann er die Knöpfe der dunklen Robe zu lösen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf diese Tätigkeit.
> 
> Severus wollte das gleiche bei Remus' Hemd machen, doch er lehnte ab. „Laß mich, ja?" Dem niedlich schüchternen Blick konnte er diese Bitte natürlich nicht abschlagen.
> 
> -----
> 
> Als sie beide in ihrer ganzen Nacktheit voreinander standen ließ Remus vorsichtig seinen Blick über den Körper des anderen wandern. Glatte Haut, einige verblaßte Narben, kein Gramm Fett zuviel. Er schämte sich irgendwie für den leichten Bauch und die vielen Kratzer, die ihn selbst zierten. Doch Snape schien das nicht zu stören. Sein Blick war voller Verlangen, als er über den Körper des Wolfsmenschen glitt – und er ließ nicht nach dabei.
> 
> Lupin wollte ihn zum Bett schieben.
> 
> „Warte..." Snape langte nach der über einen Stuhl geworfenen Robe, holte die Cremedose heraus, die Remus schon kannte. Er stellte sie ohne weitere Worte auf den Nachttisch.
> 
> Leichtes Rot schlich sich auf Wangen unter braunen Augen. Natürlich, das brauchten sie ja. ‚Wie umsichtig von ihm.' Er besaß so etwas nicht – noch nicht – schwor er sich.
> 
> Nun konnten sie sich auf das große Laken begeben – natürlich in Gryffindorrot – und Snape beobachtete unter gesenkten Wimpern, wie fasziniert Remus seinen Körper erkundete. Er strich am Schlüsselbein entlang, küßte die Brust, leckte sich abwärts, stoppte dann.
> 
> Snape dachte schon ihn hätte der Mut verlassen, doch Remus mußte sich erst an den Anblick dessen gewöhnen, was da halbaufgerichtet auf ihn zeigte.
> 
> Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte als er zugriff, ihn wenig später langsam aber mit sicheren Fingern vorbereitete.
> 
> ‚Woher hat er das alles gelernt?' schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.
> 
> Er bäumte sich seinem Liebhaber entgegen, umschlang ihn mit den Beinen und half ihm so den richtigen Winkel zu finden, um in ihn eindringen zu können.
> 
> ‚...muß sicher bald neue Gleitcreme herstellen...', schoß es dem Tränkemeister noch durch den Kopf, bevor ihn jeder vernünftige Gedanke verließ und er sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam mit seinem Liebstem dem Höhepunkt näherte.
> 
> -----
> 
> Später, es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zum Einbruch der Nacht und sie lagen friedlich beisammen, durchbrachen Worte die Stille. „Was wollte Dumbledore eigentlich gestern?"
> 
> „Gestern?" Lupin hob träge den Kopf.
> 
> „Ja, nach der Lehrerkonferenz...", half Snape ihm auf die Sprünge.
> 
> „Ach so..." Er erinnerte sich. „Er hat nur bemerkt, daß wir uns etwas besser vertragen...", klärte er seinen Freund auf.
> 
> „Etwas besser...?" wurde er geneckt.
> 
> Remus zog die Nase kraus. „Ja, ich wollte ihn nicht gleich damit überfordern, daß ich ihm auf die Nase binde, daß wir neuerdings ein Paar sind."
> 
> Sie lachten beide. Dumbledores Kinnlade hätte sicher den Boden bis hinunter zur ehemaligen Kammer des Schreckens durchschlagen.
> 
> Der Wolfsmensch drehte sich etwas, um bequemer zu liegen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den altmodischen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch.
> 
> „Ich muß...", seufzte er.
> 
> Snape wußte, was gemeint war.
> 
> Remus machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, hob nur den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Bleibst du?"
> 
> Snape lächelte, nickte und sah dem anderen hinterher, als er den Raum verließ. Er wollte sich immer noch nicht vor ihm verwandeln, genierte sich jedes Mal. Wenigstens erlaubte er ihm zu bleiben.
> 
> Er beglückwünschte sich einmal mehr, die Sache mit dem Trank gewagt zu haben. Für diesen Mann hatte es sich gelohnt.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Na, und? Kommies? Bin wie immer seeeehr interessiert. -smile-
> 
> Ciao M


	22. Mai 1

Danke mal wieder an euch Reviewer.. ohne euch würde das überhaupt keinen Spaß machen hier. -smile-

_Just a guest_ (Hoffe du hast nen schönen Urlaub. :-) ), _Ahumaniel Amrumiel Maxine_ (-noch ein Stück reiche-), _shinesun_ (Ich hoffe deine Phantasie wird weiter angeregt. ;-) ), _Go_ (Keine Angst, auch wenn's jetzt noch ein wenig Sonnenschein ist.. es wird wieder Probleme geben. -g-), _Keeline_ (Ich hoffe der Slash läßt dich noch schlafen heute Nacht. ;-) ), _SSB_ (Ich hoffe du schreibst noch mehr außer dem 100. Review. ;-) ), _Luthien_ (Echt? -freu-), _Ellen_ (Nö, Dumbi weiß nicht Bescheid -g-)

Euch auch viel Spaß hierbei. :-)

* * *

**Mai 1**

„Heute ist es wieder soweit, oder?" Er brachte seit einigen Tagen wieder den Banntrank zum Lehrer des Faches Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste.

„Ja, ich spüre es in allen Knochen..."

Snape sah auf. „Du spürst es? Wie meinst du das?"

Remus überlegte, wie er es am besten erklären konnte. „Rückt der Vollmond näher werde ich ganz kribbelig. Am Tag der ersten Verwandlung ist es am Schlimmsten. Die Muskeln im gesamten Körper ziehen dann... stell es dir ähnlich dem berühmt berüchtigten Muskelkater vor."

Der Tränkemeister wunderte sich. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß es körperlich so spürbar war, vor allem bei den Aktivitäten, die sie inzwischen entfalteten.

„Dafür bist du aber immer erstaunlich ruhig und beherrscht", bemerkte er.

Lupin verzog die Mundwinkel. „Jahrelange Übung", meinte er und ergänzte „Ich lebe damit seit ich Sieben bin."

Severus schwieg, nippte an dem Tee, den sie sich gezaubert hatten. Was sollte er schon groß dazu sagen. Daß es ihm Leid tat? Das half Remus auch nicht. Also schnitt er ein anderes Thema an.

„Dieser Zauber, den Harry beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw angewandt hat..." Er wußte, daß Remus etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte, daß Potter seinen Lieblingsschüler, dessen beide Leibwächter und den Captain seiner Mannschaft damals zu einem verqueren Knäuel verknotet hatte. „Was war das eigentlich?"

Der Gefragte lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Der... Patronus-Zauber."

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters schnappten weit auf. „Der Patronus-Zauber?"

Lupin nickte.

„Von einem Drittkläßler?" Er war perplex.

Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie stolz er auf den Jungen war.

„Das hätte ich Potter gar nicht zugetraut...", verlieh Snape seinem Respekt Ausdruck.

„Du unterschätzt ihn...", meinte der Braunhaarige locker, bemerkte Severus' unwillige Miene und beschloß einen eleganten Themenwechsel. „Genauso, wie wilde, gefährliche Werwölfe..." Er stellte seine eigene Tasse ab, stand auf und setzte sich einfach auf Snapes Schoß, ließ seine Reize spielen.

„Wilde, gefährliche Werwölfe?" ging dieser auf das Spielchen ein. „Woher willst du denn über die Bescheid wissen?"

„Hey, ich bin zufällig einer von ihnen..." Remus stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, zog einen Schmollmund.

Der Schwarzhaarige tat so, als ob er ernsthaft überlegte. „Nein...", beschloß er dann. „Du bist nicht wild. Du bist anschmiegsam... Ein Kuschelwolf."

„Bin ich nicht!" beschwerte sein Partner sich.

„Bist du doch...", wurde ihm widersprochen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht kuschelig, ich bin wild... und gefährlich, sehr gefährlich." Remus reckte angriffslustig das Kinn, verbarg sein Lachen hinter einer hochmütigen Miene.

„Ach, Beweis es...", forderte Snape.

„Du willst Beweise?" Lupin ahmte die hochgezogene Augenbraue des anderen nach.

„Ja!" Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Beweise!" wiederholte er.

„In Ordnung..." Der Braunhaarige sprang auf, schnappte sich die Arme des Tränkemeisters und zog ihn hoch, imitierte dabei ein Knurren. „Grrrrrr..." Dann dirigierte er ihn mit leichten Stößen in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Komm mein Lieber..." Er bleckte die Zähne dabei, versuchte ihre Spitzen zu zeigen, was leider nur ein lustiges Grinsen bei seinem Gefährten hervorrief.

„Was hat denn mein Kuschelwolf vor?" konnte Snape es nicht lassen Remus zu necken.

„Dir zeigen, daß man sich vor mir in Acht nehmen muß...", war die knappe Antwort.

Er gab Severus noch einen Stoß vor die Brust, diesmal einen kräftigeren, der ihn straucheln ließ und schließlich auf die Matratze beförderte. Gleich darauf war er ebenfalls auf dem weichen Federkern, kniete auf allen Vieren über dem in seinen Augen so begehrenswertem Mann.

Er knurrte wieder. „Grrrrrr..."

Snape konnte nicht mehr. Er fing an zu kichern. „Ach und nun?" fing er zwischen den einzelnen Glucksern an. „Willst du animalische Bestie mir die Kleider vom Leib reißen, damit ich sehe, mit was für einem wilden Tier ich mich wirklich eingelassen habe?"

Remus' Grinsen wurde diabolisch. „Nein, etwas viel besseres..."

Er bekam eine hochgezogene Braue für diese Antwort.

„Kiiitzeln...", verkündete er und fing an seine Finger über den schlanken Körper gleiten zu lassen. Er wußte, wo er den anderen erwischen mußte und bald hatte dieser vor Lachen keinen Atem mehr, um zu sprechen.

„Remus...", versuchte er es immer wieder. „Remus... hör auf... laß das..." Weiteres Kichern folgte. Nachdem alles nichts half ging er zum Gegenangriff über, was zur Folge hatte, daß das Bett bald nur noch zerwühlt aussah.

Ein inniger Kuß beendete das Gerangel dann.

Als sie so am Sprechen und Gackern gehindert waren hörten sie es klopfen.

„Wer will denn jetzt noch was von dir?" Er wollte seinen wuschligen Partner ungern gehen lassen.

„Weiß nicht..." Remus versuchte sich los zu machen. „Laß mich..."

Snape gab ihm noch einen Kuß und ließ ihn dann gehen.

Remus sah um die Ecke und das Portrait berichtete. Er wandte sich zu Severus. „Bleib hier... kein Mucks."

Der Tränkemeister warf ihm noch eine Kußhand zu. Er hatte nichts anderes vor.

Lupin ging zu seinem Schreibtisch im anderen Raum, fuhr sich durch die Haare, zog seine verrutschte Kleidung zurecht. „Herein!"

Das Bild schwang zur Seite und Peter Alks stand in seinen Räumen.

„Was gibt es?" fragte der Verteidigungslehrer freundlich. Er wollte ihn eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Hier, ich bringe die Hausaufgaben, die ich vergessen hatte..." Der Erstkläßler legte eine Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch.

Remus warf einen Blick darauf. „In Ordnung. Das nächste Mal bitte im Unterricht."

Peter nickte.

„Du kannst gehen."

Damit verschwand der Kleine.

Gleich darauf stand der Professor wieder in der Tür, sah zerknirscht zu seinem Partner, der es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. Beinahe wären sie aufgeflogen. Es war wirklich schwer Lehrer und Vorbild zugleich zu sein. Sie durften sich nicht offen zeigen, die Altmodischeren unter den Eltern würden ein Männerpaar nicht akzeptieren. ‚Richtige Liebe, falscher Beruf', dachte er bei sich.

„Du hast ihm keine Strafarbeit gegeben, keine Punkte für Vergeßlichkeit abgezogen?" fragte Snape, der alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Ich hätte es getan..", beantwortete der Tränkelehrer Lupins Frage.

„Ich nicht..."

Severus seufzte. „Du bist einfach zu gutmütig..."

„Nein, einfach nicht so streng wie du", erklärte Lupin. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Ihr vorheriges Thema war ihm lieber.

Snape streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und er folgte der Aufforderung, näherte sich wieder dem Bett. Als er nahe genug war wurde der Wolfsmensch hinab gezogen „Hier!" in einen weiteren Kuß.

Er ließ sich fallen, spielte mit der Zunge seines Liebsten, genoß ihre Wärme, ihre Feuchte...

„Wie lange noch bis zur Verwandlung?" hörte er Snape zwischen zwei weiteren der kleinen Liebesbeweise flüstern.

Er überlegte. „Ca. eine halbe Stunde.."

„Meinst du das reicht noch?" wollte der unter ihm liegende Mann wissen.

Der Braunhaarige schmunzelte. „Bestimmt..."

Er spürte, wie sein Freund begann an seiner Kleidung zu nesteln, Verschlüsse öffnete. Ja, eine halbe Stunde konnte gerade genügen...

* * *

Und nun noch eine Nachricht, die euch vielleicht etwas schocken wird: Aber ich gehe jetzt erst mal ne Woche in Urlaub. Bin am 11. wieder zurück und dann gibt's natürlich gleich ein neues Chap. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das hier bis dahin. -smile-

Ciao M


	23. Mai 2

So ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder, frisch aus dem Urlaub zurück und gleich an den PC. -lächel- Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht verhungert. ;-)

_Maxine_ (Danke), _Mina_ (-pfeif- wart einfach mal ab. ;-), _Go_ (muß ich gleich mal gucken), _Lorelei_ (Musenküsse? -hust hust- Ja, sie war fleißig. ;-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (Ach, ein bißchen kommt noch. ;-) ), _Majin_ (Sagst du mir bitte, wo ich Serverus geschrieben habe, statt Severus?), _Hecate_ (Ich glaub ich mach dich doch noch zur Beta.. -teuflisch lächelt-), _Luthien_ (Bestellung erledigt. ;-)), _Ellen_ (Hoffe es ist lange genug. :-)), _Keeline_ (-Teller randvoll mache- Nen Guten. -g-)

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap...

* * *

**Mai 2**

Severus war wieder bei Remus, hatte ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gebracht. Er fragte sich, wie naiv die Schüler waren, daß sie immer noch nichts bemerkt hatten. Nun ja, solange es zu ihren Gunsten war sollte ihm diese harmlose Unvorsichtigkeit in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit egal sein.

Sie hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht und Remus war nach einiger Zeit wieder auf seinen Schoß gerutscht, wie er es gerne hatte. Inzwischen kniete er allerdings am Boden, in eindeutiger Absicht.

Er überlegte, als er die wilden Haare seines Partners sah. Grübelte, noch nicht genügend vom Tun des anderen abgelenkt, um mit Denken aufzuhören. ‚Soll ich?'

„Worauf beruht unserer Beziehung eigentlich?" fragte er, als Remus sich nun am Reißverschluß seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Knöpfe waren ihm lieber, aber es war so eine neue Strömung, die Kleidung an die der Muggel anzupassen.

„Sex", kam es knallhart aus seinem Schoß.

„Was?" Der Dunkelhaarige quietschte – ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch für ihn – als er geschockt nach unten rutschte.

Sein Partner sah auf. „Was denn?"

„Nur Sex?" Severus klang ein wenig mitleidig.

„Ist dir das etwa nicht recht?" Remus blinzelte unschuldig, fragte dann: „Soll ich zumachen?" und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den geöffneten Hosenladen.

Snape rutschte noch etwas weiter runter, rutschte fast vom Sessel, hielt die Hände des anderen. „Doch, nein..." Er keuchte und verdammte auch die kecken Finger, die ihn vom Denken abhalten wollten, zur Bewegungslosigkeit. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre mehr", brachte er einen vollständigen Satz hervor.

Lupin rutschte hoch, so weit er es mit seinen zur Ruhe gezwungenen Händen konnte und küßte seinen Partner. „Ist es auch", flüsterte er und sah ihn voller Vertrauen an. „Liebe, gegenseitiges Verständnis...", fing er an aufzuzählen.

„Das wollte ich hören", lächelte Snape und küßte seinerseits die rotbraunen Lippen vor seiner Nase.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja weitermachen..." Remus rutschte wieder nach unten, brachte den anderen wieder zum Keuchen durch die Bewegung.

„Sag mal...", Snapes Augen waren geschlossen, als er seine Worte sammelte, „...was ich dich schon eine ganze Weile fragen wollte..."

„Hm?" Mit einem Stück Hemd im Mund, das nicht herabrutschen sollte, während die darunter liegende Hose von einem sich hebenden Hintern gezogen wurde, redete es sich schlecht.

„Für eine Jungfrau hast du in diesen Dingen...", er schloß sich, die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke und Remus' Tun mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung ein, „...erstaunlich viel Ahnung." Er riß sich zusammen, um endlich seine Frage stellen zu können. Kribbeln hinterlassende Finger auf seiner Haut waren nicht sehr konzentrationsfördernd. „Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Schon mal was vom vielgepriesenen Gryffindormut gehört?" kam eine gemurmelte Antwort.

„Ernsthaft!" beantragte Snape.

Der Wolfsmensch sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf, in vor Lust verdunkelte Augen. „Es gibt Bücher, die das erklären und..." Er stoppte, biß sich auf die Lippen, hatte schon zuviel gesagt.

„Und?" Severus war neugierig.

„Freunde", sagte Remus und beugte sich schnell wieder nach unten.

Snape konnte nicht weiter bohren. Der warme Mund, welcher sich über seine Männlichkeit stülpte, und die Zunge, die ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte, erforderten seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

-----

Später verlegten sie ihren Aufenthaltsort aufs Schlafzimmer – ihre bevorzugte Spielwiese – weit bequemer als die Sessel, ein Sofa oder sogar der Fußboden, den sie auch schon genutzt hatten. Es war doch etwas Wahres an der Aussage, daß ihre Beziehung auf Sex basierte, zumindest genossen sie ihn häufig und recht ausgiebig.

Der Tränkemeister mußte sich noch für eben bei seinem Kuschelwolf revanchieren.

„Hast du Salbe hier, oder Creme?" fragte er, Remus nicht verletzen wollend. Auch wenn er keine unerfahrene Jungfrau mehr war und einiges auszuhalten schien, was er aus einigen wilderen Nächten schließen konnte, mit den geeigneten Mittelchen war es wesentlich angenehmer – für beide.

Lupin nickte, rollte sich vom Bett und ging zu dem großen Eichenschrank, den er für seine Kleidung und andere Utensilien hatte. Er öffnete die Tür, kramte eine große Kiste hervor, die er Severus hinhielt.

„Ich war einkaufen...", erklärte er dabei, wurde nicht mehr so rot, wie es zwei Monate früher noch geschehen wäre.

Snape schnappte nach Luft. „Du hast ja einiges vor...", meinte er da.

Es waren mehrere Tuben, Tiegel und Fläschchen in dem Karton. Gleitmittel, wie auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. „Wir müssen ja nicht alles auf einmal benutzen..." Remus' Schüchternheit trat wieder zu Tage. „Außerdem hoffe ich, noch lange etwas von dir zu haben." Sein Lächeln bei diesen Worten hätte sogar die Polkappen schmelzen lassen – erst recht wirkte es daher bei einem Zaubertränkemeister mittleren Alters.

Severus schob den Kasten zur Seite, brachte seinen Freund dazu ihn neben dem Bett abzustellen, zog ihn dann auf seinen Schoß.

„Du weißt, daß ich es auch selbst herstellen kann, du hättest nur fragen müssen", meinte er schmunzelnd.

Remus zwinkerte. „Ich wollte dich aber lieber hier bei mir haben als in deinem Labor."

Lachen folgte.

„Welches möchtest du zuerst ausprobieren?" Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich zur Seite, um auf die vielen Möglichkeiten zu linsen, versuchte den anderen auf seinem Schoß zu halten, als dieser sich bückte.

„Das hier.." Er hielt einen grünlich schimmernden Flakon in die Höhe, öffnete ihn.

„Sag, daß das nicht wahr ist...", verlangte Snape, als er den sich verbreitenden Duft roch.

Sein Partner grinste. „Doch..."

„Es riecht nach..." Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Gleichzeitig sagten sie: „Trauben."

Der dunkle Zauberer lachte halb amüsiert, halb wehleidig. „Das mußte ja sein!"

„Jep...", kam die in kindlicher Freude geäußerte Antwort.

Flüssigkeit tropfte auf eine Hand, die sich um einen schon sehr heißen Körperteil des unten sitzenden Mannes schloß.

Snape stöhnte, ließ seinen Kopf gegen Remus Brust sinken. „Moony wird mich fressen, wenn ich überall so rieche."

Remus lachte leise, legte das Fläschchen zur Seite und hob mit der nun freien Hand den Kopf des anderen. „Das kann er gar nicht...denn ich bin vor ihm dran..."

Snape knurrte. „Remus..." Dieser Mann machte ihn mal wieder wahnsinnig, er sollte hier logisch denken, während ihn diese Hand bearbeitete.

Lupin ließ seine so erfolgreichen Handlungen sein, drückte Severus in die Laken, verschloß seinen immer noch gegen den Geruch protestierenden Mund erst mal mit seinem eigenen.

„Außerdem...", fing er dann an, während er sich über den schon vor Erwartung zitternden Körper schob.

Er folterte Snape, indem er erst seinen Satz vervollständigte. „Wir können ja nachher noch gemeinsam duschen..."

Dann ließ er sich auf die harte Männlichkeit seines Liebhabers sinken.

„Oooooh jaaaa...", stöhnte dieser. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in den roten Bettbezug.

Ob er nun die Idee mit dem Duschen oder die Tatsache, daß Lupin ihn endlich in sich aufnahm bejahte, konnte er später nicht mehr beantworten.

-----

Moony machte in dieser Nacht keine Anstalten ihn zu fressen, kuschelte sich aber sehr gerne an den schlanken, sicherheitshalber in einem von Remus' Pyjamas steckenden Körper. Er bewachte ihn aber äußerst sorgfältig und schob mehr als einmal seine kalte Nase an Snapes Gesicht, um ihm seine Zunge als Waschlappen anzubieten – was dieser jedoch ‚un'dankbar ablehnte.

* * *

Und für das nächste Kapitel (so ihr das denn wollt) noch eine Warnung: Ihr werdet mich killen. -g-

Ciao M -sich schleunigst verzieht und auf viele Reviews hofft-


	24. Mai 3

Hallo zusammen. Warum ihr mich killt sehr ihr gleich, aber erst mal die Kommies zu euren Kommies: -g-

_Go_ (DAS war absolut GENIAL. -immer noch kichert- Ich erwarte sehnlichst den Mai... und außerdem erwarte ich, daß du es on stellst.. -lach- Kannst gerne hierrauf verweisen. -g-), _Maxine_ (Gilt das als Hammer? -nach unten guckt-unschuldig grinst-), _Thaia_ (-lächel- Lies einfach weiter, dann siehst du ja, wie sehr ich mich ans Buch halte ;-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (schön, daß du entzückt bist -unschuldig grinst- Jetzt immer noch? -smile-), _Majin_ (werd ich machen), _Lorelei_ (Voyeur? Aber wo denkst du hin? -g- Unser lieber Remus? -lol- Nene, es gibt auch Gespräche.. du weißt schon: Männergespräche. -hüst-), _Luthien_ (1. Segeln, 2. Ja, Slash.. über das Happy End.. öhm.. das mußt du abwarten ;-), 3. -pfeif-, 4. gelesen und werd auch bald reviewn.), _Lis_ (siehe Luthien 2. -g-), _Hecate_ (Ja, seeehr großzügig, wirklich.. -lachend vom Stuhl fällt-), _Keeline_ (Also der Slash tut mir so richtig leid.. der Arme, einfach so über ihn herzufallen.. tststs -lol-)

* * *

**Mai 3**

In der dritten Vollmondnacht des Mais kam Lupin wieder einmal zu Snape. Aber sie unterhielten sich nur und er ging, bevor er sich in einen Wolf verwandelte. Sie brauchten beide eine ruhige Nacht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Leben mit einem Werwolf war anstrengend.

* * *

Ja Leute, das war schon das Kapitel. -unschuldig guckt- Nun wißt ihr, warum ich denke, daß ihr mich killen wollt. Aber: Versprochen, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger. ;-) Wenn ihr es denn überhaupt noch wollt....?

Ciao M


	25. Juni 1

Ich bin echt erleichtert, daß ihr so locker reagiert habt. -g- Ich hatte schon mit heftigen Beschwerden und drohenden Zauberstäben von euch gerechnet.. -schief grinst- Gut, daß ihr so nett seid.

Danke an: _Mina_ (noch keine Befürchtungen notwendig heute ;-) ), _Thaia_ (Ich schreib auch so weiter.. aber die Rezepte kannst du auch gerne schicken.. -auf meine Mail zeigt-g- Ich liiiebe Schokokuchen. ;-) ), _Go_ (Das ‚mehr' geb ich zurück. -g- Will noch mehr von deiner Geisterversion.. ;-) ), _Ashumaniel_ (Ja, es wird mehr.. viel mehr. ;-) ), _slavka_ (na, genügt das? -fragend nach unten guckt-), _Luthien_ (tja, wollte es halt mal so kurz probieren. -zwinker-), _Keeline_ (sie machen ja schon. ;-) ), _Solo_ _Chris_ (Ihr habt die Erlaubnis. :-)).

Und nun viel Spaß.. es ist wirklich gewaltig mehr. ;-)

* * *

**Juni 1**

„Hallo Schatz." Remus betrat die Räume, die ihm inzwischen schon so vertraut waren, und winkte lächelnd.

Snape lächelte zurück. Dann ermahnte er seinen Gefährten. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein." Auf den fragenden Blick des anderen fuhr er fort: „Was wäre, wenn ein Schüler hiergewesen wäre? Der hätte es für ein gefundenes Fressen für die Klatschpresse gehalten. _Dunkler Zaubertränkemeister hat armen Verteidigungslehrer verführt_..."

„Oder _Verteidigungslehrer hat für Schüler gefährlichen Zaubertränkemeister_ _entschärft_...", kam es zwinkernd zurück. „Die Prüfungen in deinem Fach sind seit gestern vorbei. Glaubst du wirklich, daß auch nur ein einziger Schüler danach freiwillig noch mal zu dir kommt?"

„Hm..." Snape sah unschuldig zur Decke. „Nein... Schüler nicht... aber Verteidigungslehrer, die eigentlich noch eine Prüfung vorbereiten müssen." Nun blickte er Remus grinsend an. „Oder hat dieser Verteidigungslehrer etwa keine Lust morgen seine dritten Klassen zu prüfen?"

„Der Verteidigungslehrer hat schon Lust, da er davon überzeugt ist, daß seine Drittkläßler die Prüfung sehr gut meistern werden, aber er dachte, ein kleiner Besuch bei diesem schon mehrmals genannten Tränkemeister könne auch nichts schaden", spielte Lupin ihr Spielchen mit der dritten Person weiter. Inzwischen war er auch nah genug, um Snape mit seinen Armen zu erreichen, ihn heranzuziehen und ihm einen leichten Kuß auf den Mund zu hauchen.

Severus legte endlich den Federkiel, mit dem er seine Notizen gemacht hatte, weg. „Ach, was will der Verteidigungslehrer denn bei dem gewissen Tränkemeister? Doch nicht etwa um sanftere Benotung seiner schwachen Schülerchen bitten?"

Sie hielten sich inzwischen in den Armen, ihre Körper ganz nah beieinander. „Nein, nicht bitten...", fing Remus an.

Snape zog die Brauen nach oben. „Nicht?"

„Nein, eher bestechen..." Lupin grinste.

„Bestechen? Was könnte so ein armes Verteidigungslehrerlein denn wohl haben, mit dem es den mächtigen bösen Tränkemeister bestechen könnte?" wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen.

Remus blinzelte verführerisch, zog den anderen zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, dem Sessel. Dort drückte er ihn auf die Sitzfläche und ließ sich mit einer lasziven Bewegung auf seinem Schoß nieder.

„Mich", meinte er dann kurz und knapp, knabberte an Snapes Unterlippe.

Sein Partner strich ihm über die Hüfte, malte kleine Kreise auf seinen Oberschenkel, den dieser über die Armlehne gelegt hatte, hielt ihn mit der anderen, damit er nicht hinterrücks vom Sessel fiel. „Und was soll der Zaubertrankmeister mit dir anfangen?" fragte er leise, Lupin dabei näher ziehend.

Dieser blickte ihn mit seinen großen Augen und seinem besten Welpenblick an, strich dabei mit den Fingern vom Schlüsselbein abwärts in Richtung des flachen Bauches des anderen Mannes. „Er könnte mich ja in sein Schlafzimmer einladen?" schlug er dabei vor. „Oder mich zum Kamin tragen und sich dort mit mir zusammenkuscheln, ein wenig die Wärme des Feuers genießen..."

Snape schmunzelte darüber, wie unschuldig sein Partner immer wieder sein konnte.

„Oder mich einfach im Labor, zwischen den ganzen Experimenten hart rannehmen..."Remus leckte sich bezeichnend über die Lippen, so daß der andere genau wußte, daß er es eindeutig zweideutig meinte.

Severus mußte seine Atmung kontrollieren, sonst hätte er unweigerlich angefangen nach Luft zu schnappen. Aber in diesem Spielchen war er Meister. Er ließ sich nicht von so einem angenehm, warmen, knackigen Körper... ‚Zurück zum Thema!' schlagen. „Ach, willst du etwa die Kessel schrubben und die Kochlöffel nach Größe und Farbe sortieren?" ließ er den anderen zappeln.

„Hm..." Sein Partner tat, als überlege er. Dann sah er ihn wieder an, senkte seine Stimme und verlieh ihr einen rauen Klang. „Schrubben wäre eine gute Idee, aber nicht die Kessel, sondern etwas anderes... das könnte dann auch die Größe und Farbe ändern." Und er bewegte sich sanft auf und ab auf dem unter ihm befindlichen Schoß.

Snape keuchte. Sein Partner war ein wirklicher Wolf im Schafsfell – auch in seiner menschlichen Form. Er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie er ihn in kürzester Zeit von Null auf Hundert brachte. „Remus...", entwich es ihm. Dann zog er den anderen noch näher und verschloß dessen Mund mit seinem eigenen.

Küssend versuchte er sich zu erheben. Er schwankte dabei. Der Braunhaarige half ihm, indem er sich kurz mit den Füßen auf dem Sessel abstützte. Dann stand er und Lupin schlang die Beine um seine Hüften. „Du bist viel zu leicht...", entkam es ihm da.

„Was?" Sie waren gerade so schön bei der Vorstufe von gutem Sex und dann kam so was?

„Ja Remus, ich kann dich noch gut tragen. Vielleicht sollte ich dich füttern." Snape grinste, küßte ihn noch mal.

Der Braunhaarige war erleichtert. Aus dieser Vorgabe ließ sich doch was machen. „Ja, am besten mit körpereigenen Säften", meinte er schmunzelnd, schloß ebenfalls mit einem sanften Lippenbekenntnis.

Sie küßten sich weiter, während Snape versuchte ihn an seinen Möbeln vorbeizutragen. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit...", murmelte er dabei.

Remus grinste in den nächsten Kuß. ‚Hört sich gut an.' Dann fiel ihm der unsichere Gang ein, den sein Partner zeigte. Er sollte vielleicht doch nicht damit anfangen ihn während dem Gehen bereits auszuziehen. Sie würden glatt noch stürzen, wenn Severus' Knie ständig nachgaben, weil er irgendwo glatte nackte Haut erwischte. „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?" So lange konnte es ja nicht dauern, bis sie da waren, wo Snape hinwollte.

„Schlafzimmer...", antwortete dieser nur unvollständig ausformuliert, nuckelte dann am Hals seines Freundes und hinterließ einen großen Knutschfleck.

„Zu weit..." Auch Remus fand inzwischen, daß vollständige Sätze und richtige Grammatik vollkommen überbewertet wurden.

„Hast recht..." Damit schwenkte der Dunkelhaarige herum, zum viel näheren Kamin.

Er ließ Remus herunter, der sich sogleich mit einem „Viel besser" auf dem Teppich räkelte.

„Ja, aber es fehlt irgendwie noch was...", meinte Snape, der jetzt, da er von oben auf den anderen herabblickte und nicht mehr von dieser talentierten Zunge und den geschickten Händen abgelenkt wurde, viel besser denken konnte.

Der Braunhaarige blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

„Das Fell..."

„Was für ein Fell?" Verwirrung schlich sich in Lupins Geist.

„Na so ein Fell vor dem Kamin eben..", meinte sein Freund da und hob schon den Zauberstab. Ein dünnes Licht schoß aus der Stabspitze, als der Spruch erklang, und der Teppich verzog sich, wurde zu einem Fell.

Remus begutachtete es. „Ein Wolfsfell?" fiel ihm auf.

„Tschuldige, mir fiel grad nichts besseres ein." Snape schwang wieder den Zauberstab. „Accio..", und eine Schale flog vom Tisch heran.

Lupin beachtete sie nicht, sondern strich langsam mit den Händen über die Unterlage. „Es ist schön weich...", lächelte er.

„Genau wie deines.." Der Dunkelhaarige kniete schon vor ihm, küßte den rotwerdenden Mann vor sich und steckte ihm etwas in den Mund.

Remus war froh nicht auf diese Bemerkung eingehen zu müssen. „Was ist das?" Neugierig schnappte er nach dem Nachschub, den Snape schon in Händen hielt. Er hatte das erste nicht am Geschmack erkannt, nur, daß es süßlich war. „Trauben", stellte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck fest, als er das Teil erwischte.

„Magst du nicht?" fragte Snape.

„Ich sagte doch schon... Moonys Geschmack..." Er grinste schief.

„Kein Problem", meinte der andere, langte wieder in die Schüssel, die neben dem Fell gelandet war, und hielt Remus etwas anderes hin. Dieser betrachtete es erst mal, lächelte dann. „Es ist gerade Saison", erklärte der Tränkemeister. „Oder ist das auch nichts für dich."

„Oh doch." Lupin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Erdbeeren mag ich." Damit nahm er die rote Frucht mit dem Mund auf. „Am liebsten...mit etwas Sekt von deinem Bauchnabel...", schmatzte er.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz, Sekt gibt es heute keinen, höchstens Wolfsbanntrank..."

„Brrrr..." Es schüttelte Remus. „Mußtest du mich gerade jetzt daran erinnern? Nun ist meine Stimmung hin und das ist deine Schuld", beklagte er sich, sah schmollend zu Boden.

Severus sah einen Moment zerknirscht drein, grinste dann diabolisch. „Vielleicht kann ich es wieder gut machen..." Damit verschwand er unter dem weiten Oberteil, das der Wolfsmensch trug, und arbeitete sich mit seiner Zunge von einer Brustwarze zur nächsten, dann abwärts.

Der Braunhaarige keuchte, versuchte Snape irgendwie aufzuhalten, was ihm durch den hinderlichen Stoff nicht gelang. „Ich glaube du kannst es wieder gut machen...", meinte er außer Atem, als sein Freund stoppte, um seine Hose zu öffnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste zufrieden, nahm dann die Spur wieder auf, die er begonnen hatte.

Remus wandte sich unter ihm, versuchte sich halbherzig zu wehren. „Ich dachte, _du_ wolltest _mich_ füttern?" Er lachte, da Severus' Haare ihn an der Hüfte kitzelten.

„Später...", war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Dann stülpte sich etwas warmes, weiches, feuchtes über seine Männlichkeit.

„Ok..." Kraftlos, aber genießend ließ sich der Verteidigungslehrer zurücksinken. Gegen diesen anbetungswürdigen Mund hatte er noch keine Abwehr entwickeln können, es gar nicht wollen. Aber er würde schon noch zu seiner ‚Stärkung' kommen.

-----

Zufrieden lagen die beiden Männer zusammen, erholten sich von ihren anstrengenden Aktivitäten. Remus lag an Severus geschmiegt und sie ließen ihre abkühlenden Körper von der Wärme des Feuers erneut aufheizen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie abhängig ich von dir bin?" Der Wolfsmensch blickte über seine Schulter in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn fragend anblickten. „Es ist nicht nur der Banntrank...", versuchte Lupin gleich falsche Schlüsse zu verhindern. „Es bist du selbst, deine Art, mich zum Lachen zu bringen, mich zu trösten, wenn es mir nicht gut geht, deine Geduld mit mir und deine Art mich zu lieben... und ich spreche jetzt nicht nur vom Körperlichen... Es sind die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die dich ausmachen: Dein Lächeln, deine mir jeden morgen zunickenden Augenlider beim Frühstück, die spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue..." Er lächelte zaghaft, unschuldig, jungenhaft. „Ich hoffe, daß ich noch sehr lange hier Lehrer sein kann..."

„Ich auch...", meinte Snape, ebenfalls eines seiner seltenen, meist für den Wolfsmenschen aufgesparten Lächeln zeigend.

Sie küßten sich liebevoll.

Danach lagen sie wieder ruhig zusammen, hielten sich, genossen die Nähe, den Geruch des anderen.

Snape fiel wieder die Sache mit dem Pergament ein. Er fand es war ein guter Zeitpunkt nachzufragen – nachdem ihm sein Freund gerade auf eine sehr romantische Art und Weise seine Liebe gestanden hatte, würde er es ihm bestimmt sagen. „Sag mal Remus. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie wir Potters Ausflug nach Hogsmeade aufgedeckt haben?"

„Hm?" Remus legte den Kopf an Severus' Schulter.

„Was war das mit dem Pergament... Es stand dein Spitzname darauf, war also sicher nicht von Zonkos."

Lupin verzog das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Es war nur ein alter Streich von meiner Clique...", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Warum wolltest du das Blatt dann unbedingt haben?" bohrte Snape weiter.

„Erinnerung an meine Freunde..." Remus hob den Kopf. „Bitte Severus, frag nicht weiter."

Der Tränkemeister war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er fühlte, daß da mehr war, daß Remus ihm etwas verheimlichte. Aber er sah, wie es seinen Partner quälte. Er zwang sich nicht weiterzuforschen, nickte. Lupin würde ihm sicher irgendwann alles erzählen. Bis dahin konnte er warten.

Er war überrascht, als sich der Braunhaarige erhob, durch die silbernen Haare an den Schläfen fuhr.

„Was ist? Gehst du deswegen etwa?" fragte er ängstlich. Er hoffte, daß er nichts kaputt gemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Liebsten unabsichtlich an schmerzliche Dinge erinnert. ‚Natürlich, zwei der drei Freunde sind tot, einer ein Verräter, der gerade aus Askaban geflohen ist...'

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände, schien es ehrlich zu meinen, als er verneinte. Das sah man an seinem offenen Lächeln. Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an. „Ich muß noch zwei, drei Dinge für die Prüfung morgen vorbereiten. Es muß ja noch vor Vollmondaufgang passieren..." Er grinste schief. „Sonst haben es die Schüler morgen wirklich einfach..." Er beugte sich zu Snape, der ihn beobachtet hatte. Die Scheu beim An- und Ausziehen hatte er inzwischen abgelegt. „Wir sehn uns morgen...", flüsterte er, gab dem noch am Boden Liegenden einen Abschiedskuß.

Dieser zog ihn noch mal ran als er sich lösen wollte, küßte ihn noch mal kurz. Eine Art Schmatzer. „Verausgab dich nicht zu sehr..."

Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte, winkte dann zum Abschied, während ihm sein Partner hinterher blickte. Er fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie sich Snapes Verhalten in seiner Gegenwart änderte. Wie fürsorglich und liebenswürdig er dann war. ‚Was Liebe aus einem Menschen herausholen kann...'

* * *

So, ich hoffe die längere Länge hat euch etwas für das besonders kurze letzte Kapitel entschädigt. Ich war wirklich überrascht, daß ihr so ruhig geblieben seid.. hatte schon andere Reaktionen -Luthien und Keeline zuzwinkert, die wissen, was gemeint ist-. Dafür gab's ja jetzt wieder eine Menge Kitsch, Rumblödelei und Slash. Ich hoffe wirklich es hat euch gefallen.. die Zauberstäbe könnt ihr aber schon mal für das nächste Kapitel schärfen.. danach werdet ihr bestimmt nicht so ruhig dasitzen.. -fg- Und für das übernächste Kapitel könnt ihr auch schon mal Verdammnissprüche üben.. ich üb auch entsprechend Abwehrzauber.. -breitest und unschuldigst grinst-

Ciao M


	26. Juni 2

Sodala, da bin ich schon wieder. Wir nähern uns ja langsam aber sicher (oder doch schnell? -g-) dem Finale. Danke an die, die immer noch mitlesen und auch Reviewen.. das baut so richtig auf nach einem stressigen Arbeitstag. An die anderen mal wieder ein Aufruf: Ich beiße nicht, also traut euch, eure Meinung zu schreiben. :-)

Ashumaniel (Ich soll was anstellen? -unschuldig guckt- Aber nieeee.. -hüstel-), Lorelei (Hoffe das gefällt dir auch... irgendwie.. -schief grinst-), Go (schon gesehen und gereviewt.. und ich leih dir meine Muse gerne noch mal... -Muse zu Go schiebt-), Maxine (Äh.. ich bau mal meinen Schutzschild auf.. -G-), just a guest (Ich glaube du bist der einzige Reviewer, der kein Happy End beantragt.. kann das sein? -g-), Hecate (Zu slashig? -lol- daß es so was noch gibt.. -G-), Keeline (Ja, der Welpenblick mußte sein.. aber er schnurrt zumindest nicht.. -schon mal vor der Haue flüchtet-kicher-), Luthien (Bin ich nicht brav mit dem posten? -lächel-), Thaia (Danke für das Rezept. -g-)

Ansonsten hab ich in diesem Kapitel wieder ein wenig abgeschrieben... -lieb blinzelt- hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen. -smile-

* * *

**Juni 2**

Snape hatte Remus den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Morgens hatte er die letzten Prüfungen in seinem Fach abnehmen und Nachmittags hatte er sich ausruhen müssen. Er hatte seinen Liebsten nicht stören wollen und wartete daher. Später würde er sich sicher seinen Trank holen kommen und so würden sie sich sehen.

Als Lupin Abends immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. Es wurde Dunkel, der Mond würde bald aufgehen. Er sollte nach ihm sehen.

Er rang eine Weile mit sich, doch schließlich packte er einen Becher und füllte ihn, trug darin den Banntrank zu Lupins Büro.

Die Anweisung, ihn bis zu dieser Stunde einzulassen, galt immer noch, so betrat er ohne Probleme den Raum.

Der Verteidigungslehrer war nicht da, was ihm noch mehr Sorgen machte. Es würde doch nichts passiert sein?

Er sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Schreibtisch ein Pergament, erkannte es auch gleich. Es war _das_ Pergament. Jenes, über das Lupin nicht sprechen wollte. Doch nun sah es anders aus. Es beleidigte ihn nicht, sondern zeigte ihm, wer sich wo im Schloß aufhielt.

Neugierig suchte er nach seinem Liebsten, entdeckte ihn an der Stelle, welche die Heulende Hütte zeigte. Und er entdeckte noch mehr: Potter, Weasley, Granger und... „Black", stieß er verächtlich hervor.

Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte los.

Bald war er an der Peitschenden Weide angekommen, schlitterte den Gang unter ihr hinunter und fand einen Umhang. „Ein Tarnumhang", stellte er fachmännisch fest und hängte ihn sich um. Es konnte nicht schaden vorerst unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Er schlich weiter und kam so an der Hütte an, betrat sie und schlich sich nach oben. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er Stimmen hören, sie aber nicht verstehen. Er ging hinein, wurde zu seinem Glück nicht bemerkt.

Sich umsehend erkannte er die Schüler und zwei Männer. Der eine war Lupin, der andere.... Sirius.

Der alte Haß kochte hoch, doch er hielt sich zurück, hörte zu.

Der Verteidigungslehrer erzählte gerade, wie früher mit seiner Lykantrophie umgegangen worden war auf Schloß Hogwarts und schließlich von dem ‚Streich', den ihm Sirius gespielt hatte. Es hörte sich für ihn an, als ob er ihn in Schutz nahm.

Wut wallte in ihm auf. Sein Gehirn fing an in alten Bahnen zu denken, sehr alten Bahnen. In denen, in denen er zu seiner Schulzeit gedacht hatte: Er haßte Black und seine Bande. Schon seit diesem verhängnisvollen Abend, aber besonders, seit er die Potters verraten hatte. James war sein bester Freund gewesen, Remus hatte es gerade gesagt. Und dennoch hatte er sie Voldemort ausgeliefert. Doch statt ihn auszuliefern saß dieser Werwolf nur hier und quatschte die Schüler voll, schien immer noch mit dem Hund Black befreundet zu sein.

Sein Remus, der Remus, mit dem er erst gestern... Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Darum hatte Remus ihm also die Karte nicht erklärt. Darum, weil er mit Black gemeinsame Sache machte. Mit der Karte hätte er ihn entdecken können. Das hatte Lupin sicher nicht gewollt, Sirius war ja ein alter Freund. Gryffindors hielten zusammen. Vor allem eine Bande wie diese.

Er kam sich so ausgenutzt vor. Hatten die beiden etwas miteinander?

Zu seinem alten Hass kam neue Eifersucht auf den Ausbrecher hinzu und neuer Hass auf Remus. Er hatte ihn nur benutzt, ihn abgelenkt, daß sein Kumpan sich unbemerkt auf Hogwarts herumtreiben konnte.

Sein Gehirn schaltete sich aus, ließ nur noch Rachegedanken zu und er hob den Mantel und offenbarte seine Anwesenheit. „So ist es", bestätigte er dabei mit kalter Stimme Potters Gedanken. Er konnte die beiden nicht leiden, weder Sirius, noch Remus. In diesem Moment haßte er sie mehr denn je.

„Den hab ich unter der Peitschenden Weide gefunden." Er warf den Umhang zur Seite, sich nicht von seinem Ziel ablenken lassend. „Recht nützlich, Potter, ich danke..."

Er war erschöpft, fühlte sich geschlagen, in seiner Ehre gekränkt. „Sie fragen sich sicher, woher ich wußte, daß Sie hier sind?" sagte er mit glitzernden Augen. „Ich war eben in Ihrem Büro, Lupin...", fing er an zu erklären, wie er die ganze Bande hier gefunden hatte.

„Severus", warf Lupin ein, doch Snape ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. Er würde nicht mehr auf diesen Mann hören, nie mehr. Er hatte so viel für ihn gewagt und dann das. Der bittere Geschmack der Enttäuschung wurde immer stärker. Lupin war ein Gryffindor, würde immer einer bleiben. Gryffindors waren nichts für Slytherin. Wie hatte er glauben können, daß er ihn liebte. Wie hatte er sich selbst in ihn verlieben können? Die Schlange sollte nicht das Tier Slytherins sein. In diesem Moment fand der Tränkemeister, daß sie besser zu Gryffindor gepaßt hätte.

Er warf Lupin die Konspiration mit Black vor, ignorierte dessen Erklärungsversuche, fesselte ihn schließlich mit Zauberseilen und wandte sich Black zu, der sich auf ihn stürzen wollte.

„Gib mit einen Grund", flüsterte er. „Gib mir nur einen Grund es zu tun und ich schwöre, ich werde es tun."

Es war eine Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Black erstarrte, wie er ihn endlich unter Kontrolle hatte

Hermine versuchte ihn zum Zuhören zu bringen. Er wollte nicht zuhören, nicht diesen Verrätern. Er schrie das Mädchen an, drohte Black mit den Dementoren. Black, der irgendwas von einer Ratte faselte. Er wollte Remus hinter sich herziehen, da wollte Potter ihn aufhalten, mit völlig unverschämten Aussagen. Er schrie auch diesen Jungen an.

Da krachte es. Die Kinder hatten ihre Stäbe gehoben, gleichzeitig. ‚Wie können sie es wagen...' Snape krachte gegen die Wand und verlor das Bewußtsein.

-----

Lupin sah entsetzt zu was passierte. Sein Freund drehte vollkommen durch, beschuldigte ihn, schrie die Kinder an. Natürlich war er sauer auf Black, das konnte er verstehen und auch irgendwie, daß er nun sauer auf ihn war. Aber daß es in totalen Hass umschlug schockte ihn. Hass, wo sie sich gestern noch ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten, vertraulich, verliebt.

Er sah, wie die Schüler ihn entwaffneten, ließ sich von Black befreien und war trotz allem erleichtert, daß Severus nichts ernsthaftes passiert war. Man konnte sehen, daß die Brust sich noch regelmäßig hob und senkte, die Atmung also funktionierte. Er war sicher nur bewußtlos.

Wichtiger war: Sie mußten endlich beweisen, daß Krätze ein Animagi war, ein Animagi Namens Peter Pettigrew. Um seinen Freund mußte er sich später kümmern, spätestens morgen.

Sie mußten Ron erst überreden, daß er sein Haustier hergab. Der Junge war so naiv. ‚Eine gewöhnliche Ratte die 12 Jahre überlebt....' Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Endlich schafften sie es ihn zu überzeugen und bewiesen, daß sie recht hatten.

Pettigrew jammerte, versuchte Gnade zu erflehen und Harry entschied, daß er nicht sterben sollte. Er sollte nach Askaban, also brachten sie ihn nach draußen, hoben den Körper seines Liebhabers mit einem Schwebezauber und nahmen ihn mit. Sein Kopf stieß an die Decke, aber er konnte sich nicht darum kümmern. Poppy würde es wieder hinbekommen tröstete er sich. Und sobald das erledigt war konnten sie reden.

Draußen passierte dann, an was er schon nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Er hatte es bisher noch nie gänzlich vergessen, aber an diesem Tag schon: Der Vollmond ging auf und er verwandelte sich.

Die Schüler und Snape hatten Glück, daß sich Sirius schnell genug verwandelte und ihn unter Kontrolle hielt. Der Verräter Pettigrew konnte jedoch entfliehen.

-----

Snape stand mit Fudge auf der Krankenstation, erklärte ihm, was passiert war. Der Junge der lebte war noch bewußtlos.

Severus hatte überlegt, schnell, wie immer. Dumbledore würde nicht glauben, daß Harry, Ron und Hermine freiwillig solche Dummheiten begangen. Er würde nie zulassen, daß die Kinder von der Schule flogen, also brauchte er sich gar nicht zu bemühen sie reinzureiten. Er erzählte etwas von einem Verwirrungszauber, was ihm der Minister auch sofort abnahm. Möglicherweise entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit, das würde sich später herausstellen. Dennoch mußte er dafür sorgen, daß die drei eine Strafe bekamen, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen würden. Sie hatten da draußen nichts zu suchen gehabt, Verwirrungszauber hin oder her.

„Gut und schön... wir werden sehen, Snape, wir werden sehen... der Junge hat zweifellos eine Dummheit begangen..."

Der Tränkemeister seufzte innerlich. So wie sich das Oberhaupt des Zaubereiministeriums verhielt, hieß das wieder keine gerechte Strafe für den Bengel. Er mußte sich wohl im nächsten Schuljahr selbst darum kümmern ihn zurechtzustutzen.

Da kam Potter schon angerannt, völlig unvernünftig, Pomfrey erklärte, daß er noch keine Schokolade erhalten hatte.

„Sie haben den falschen Mann." Er schrie doch glatt den Minister für Zauberei an. Hermine hielt auch zu ihm. Er hatte sie für klüger gehalten.

„Sehen Sie, Minister?" sagte Snape. „Völlig übergeschnappt, alle beide... Black hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." Was erzählte der Junge auch für einen Unsinn, Pettigrew konnte unmöglich am Leben sein, schon gar kein Animagus. Endlich hatte Poppy die beiden Schüler wieder unter Kontrolle, schob sie in den Krankensaal und verfrachtete sie ins Bett, schickte den Minister und Severus weg.

Da kam der Schulleiter. Er hatte mit Black gesprochen, wollte nun mit den beiden Kindern sprechen. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa auch nur ein Wort von Blacks Geschichte?" flüsterte Snape und starrte Dumbledore an.

„Ich würde jetzt gern Harry und Hermine alleine sprechen", wiederholte Dumbledore seine Worte.

‚Sind denn hier alle übergeschnappt heute Nacht?' fragte sich Snape. Doch auch die Erinnerung an Sirius' gefährliche Tat als er 16 war half nichts. Er mußte gehen.

-----

Sie warteten, daß es soweit war. Snape war immer noch mit dem Minister unterwegs. „Der Kuß wird doch sofort ausgeführt?" wollte er wissen. Es war der absolute Triumph für ihn. Black, Sirius Black, sein größter Feind würde in wenigen Minuten die Seele verlieren.

Fudge entschuldigte sich für den ganzen Vorfall. Es war ihm peinlich. Außerdem stellte er die Hypothese auf, daß Harry Snape dankbar für die Rettung sein würde, wenn er wieder bei Verstand war. ‚Nun ja, Wunder sind ja immer möglich.' Der Tränkemeister war sich nicht sicher, daß der Junge überhaupt zu Verstand kommen würde. Möglicherweise, wenn sie rausbekamen, was für einen Zauber die beiden Magier in der Hütte an ihnen angewandt hatten.

Sie gingen in den siebten Stock, wo der Verbrecher eingesperrt war und... Snape glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen: Black war verschwunden, weg, einfach nicht mehr da. Was war nun mit seiner Rache?

Er war wütend. Sicher hatte der Junge der lebt damit zu tun. Er hatte ja immer seine Finger im Spiel, wenn außergewöhnliche Ereignisse geschahen. So stürmte er zurück zum Krankensaal, den Dumbledore vor ihren Augen verschlossen hatte. Der Minister erzählte etwas von desapparieren.

„Von wegen desappariert!" brüllte Snape. Sie waren fast da. „Man kann in diesem Schloß weder apparieren noch desapparieren! Das – hat – etwas – mit – Potter – zu – tun!" Wie konnte ein Mann, der so blöd war, nur Minister für Zauberei werden...

„Severus, seien Sie vernünftig – Harry war doch eingeschlossen", versuchte Dumbledore Snape zu beruhigen. Doch er hörte nicht auf ihn, wollte nicht hören und sprengte die Tür zur Krankenstation auf.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Potter!" bellte er. „Was hast du getan!"

„Professor Snape!" kreischte Madam Pomfrey. Sie versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten.

Auch Fudge und Dumbledore glaubten seiner Intuition nicht. Er sollte den Jungen in Ruhe lassen. ‚Sehen Sie es denn nicht?'

Dumbledore wollte ihn hier weghaben, also ging er, immer noch brodelnd vor Zorn. Sirius war entkommen. Er bekam seine Rache nicht. Sein Liebhaber hatte ihn betrogen, verraten.

Ein wirklich verdammt miserabler Tag.

* * *

Und nun die berühmte Frage am Kapitelende: Was haltet ihr davon? -g-

Ciao M


	27. Juni 3

Kann es sein, daß man mehr Reviews bekommt, wenn es Gefahr gibt, daß es kein Happy End gibt? -fragend in die Runde guckt- Jedenfalls Danke an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben ein paar Worte zu meinem Geschreibsel zu verlieren. Hab mich wieder sehr gefreut.

_Lorraine Majin Keeline Luthien Maxine_ (wegen einem Happy End.. seht mal unten. -unschuldig lächle-), _Just a guest_ (Viel Spaß mit den Steinen.. ;-)), _Thaia_ (Bekommst morgen noch ne Mail. :-)), _Ashumaniel_ (Danke. -g- Ist leider wieder hart.. heute. ;-)), _Slavka_ (Tja, dann wirst du das Kapitel wohl auch nicht mögen.. aber die beiden sind einfach so notwendig gewesen.. vor allem wegen der Gefühle und so. :-)), _Hecate_ (Dankeschön.. -mir riesig über das Lob freue- Und nur Mitleid mit Snape? Bin gespannt, mit wem du diesmal Mitleid hast. -G-), _singvogel_ (Willkommen zurück :-))

Öhm ja, gleich wieder einige viele ;-S Zitate...äh Abschreibungen ;-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Juni 3**

Am nächsten Morgen kochte Snape immer noch. Seine Gedanken zogen Schleifen in seinem Hirn. Der Wolfsmensch hatte ihn verraten, betrogen mit Sirius. Der Tränkemeister war sich sicher. Hatte Lupin nicht selbst erzählt, daß ihn ‚Freunde' aufgeklärt hätten? Das war sicher dieser Black gewesen. Als der Verbrecher in Hogwarts ankam war Remus sicher sofort zu ihm zurückgerannt. Sie waren garantiert früher ein Paar gewesen. Alte Liebe vergaß man nicht. Das war auch bestimmt der Grund gewesen, daß er ihn so lange hatte schmoren lassen. Er hatte sich erst mit Black besprechen müssen. ‚Und hat er nicht selbst gesagt, daß unsere Beziehung nur auf Sex basiert?' Der Tränkemeister war so geladen, wußte nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte er den anderen sehen. Dennoch ging er zum Frühstück.

Remus war nirgends zu sehen. ‚Dabei hat Dumbledore den Minister doch überzeugt, daß der Werwolf unschuldig ist... Was für ein Unsinn.'

Seine Schüler fragten ihn, was geschehen war und er erzählte kurz und knapp, um ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen. Zumindest die seiner Slytherins. „Und wo ist Professor Lupin im Moment?" traute sich einer zu fragen.

„Er ruht sich sicherlich noch aus. Nach einer Nacht als Werwolf im Verbotenen Wald braucht er immer seine Zeit, um fit zu werden..." Snape wußte, daß das gemein war. Aber Remus hatte mit ihm gespielt, ihn hintergangen und benutzt. Dafür verriet er ihn. Der Schwur, den er Dumbledore geleistet hatte, war schon lange her. Er fühlte sich nicht daran gebunden, nicht mehr seit letzter Nacht.

„Werwolf?"

Oh ja, das war gut. Sie sprangen auf den Happen an, den er ihnen zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte. Er nickte der fragenden Schülerin zu. „Ja, Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf." Ohne weitere Erklärungen ging er zu seinem Platz, setzte sich und aß, starrte stur auf sein Frühstück und ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Lehrer.

Es würde sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, daß der nette Verteidigungslehrer ein Geheimnis hatte, eine wilde Bestie war. Sie würden ihn nicht akzeptieren als Lehrer. Nicht, nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Er würde gehen müssen. Das war seine Rache an ihm.

Black würde auch noch drankommen.

-oOo-

Remus befand sich in seinen Gemächern, saß traurig auf seinem Sessel und starrte das Glas und das Tablett Snapes an, das immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Der Tränkemeister hatte es über die ganzen Ereignisse wohl vergessen.

Lupin hatte sich erholt von der Nacht, hatte geschlafen und wurde beim Erwachen von Dumbledore informiert, daß Severus ihn verraten hatte, seine _Besonderheit _bekannt gemacht hatte.

Er hatte sofort gekündigt. Was blieb ihm anderes? Die Eltern würden es nicht akzeptieren, daß ein Werwolf ihre Kinder unterrichtete – zumindest einige.

Er bedauerte, was geschehen war. Aber mit Severus reden? Das konnte er nicht. Der Tränkemeister war so außer Rand und Band gewesen und sicher immer noch sauer. Das würde er bestimmt auch noch einige Zeit sein, so lange sollte sich Lupin von ihm fernhalten, das war ihm klar.

Er seufzte, es war so schön gewesen. Er liebte diesen dunklen Mann wirklich. Auch jetzt noch, nach dieser Tat. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Aber Severus wollte sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Das hatte er ihm deutlich gezeigt. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn sie sich aussprachen. Aber nicht jetzt. Es war definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt. Und später? Später war es zu spät. Später war er nicht mehr auf Hogwarts, hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Aber er mußte gehen.

Er begann zu packen.

-oOo-

Durch die inzwischen offen stehende Tür bemerkte der Verteidigungslehrer den heraneilenden Harry Potter. Er schien geschockt.

„Ich habe dich kommen sehen", sagte Lupin lächelnd. Er zeigte Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber, die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Ich hab eben Hagrid gesehen", sagte Harry. „Und er meinte, Sie hätten gekündigt. Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?" Der Junge sah ehrlich erschrocken aus.

„Ich fürchte, doch", sagte Remus, fing an den Schreibtisch auszuräumen. Er mußte wirklich alles mitnehmen.

„Warum?" sagte Harry. „Das Zaubereiministerium glaubt doch nicht, daß Sie Sirius geholfen haben, oder?"

Der Verteidigungslehrer ging zur Tür und schloß sie. Es mußten ja nicht alle hören, was hier besprochen wurde. „Nein...", begann er und erklärte dem Jungen, daß Dumbledore sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. „Das hat das Faß für Severus zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ich glaube, es hat ihn schwer getroffen, daß er den Orden des Merlin nun doch nicht bekommt." Das schien ihm zwar nicht der Hauptgrund, aber er mußte Harry ja nichts von ihrer Beziehung sagen. Das ging dieses Kind nichts an.

Harry wollte wissen, ob er ging, weil Snape ihn verraten hatte, konnte es nicht glauben. Er mußte es ihm erklären und er verstand die Eltern nach letzter Nacht auch. „Ich hätte jeden von euch beißen können... das darf nie mehr vorkommen."

„Sie sind der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den wir je hatten!"

Der Junge war rührend, versuchte ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht. Er mußte ein anderes Thema anschneiden, um ihn abzulenken. „Nach dem, was der Schulleiter mir heute Morgen erzählt hat, hast du letzte Nacht einige Leben gerettet, Harry. Wenn ich dieses Jahr auf etwas stolz sein kann, dann darauf, wie viel du gelernt hat... erzähl mir von deinem Patronus."

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Potter war sprachlos.

Das war doch so einfach... „Was sonst hätte die Dementoren vertreiben können?"

So schilderte er seinem Lehrer, was geschehen war. Am Ende lächelte dieser. „Ja, dein Vater hat sich immer in einen Hirsch verwandelt. Du hast richtig geraten... darum haben wir ihn Krone genannt." Der Junge war schlau, wie sein Vater. ‚Es kann wirklich was aus ihm werden.'

Lupin warf die letzten Bücher in seinen Koffer, schloß die Schreibtischschubladen und wandte sich Harry zu. „Hier, das hab ich letzte Nacht aus der Heulenden Hütte geholt." Er gab Harry den Tarnumhang zurück. „Und...", er zögerte, sollte er das wirklich tun? ‚Ja, James hätte es so gewollt.' Dann streckte er ihm auch die Karte des Rumtreibers entgegen. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer, also fühle ich mich auch nicht unwohl dabei, wenn ich sie dir zurückgebe. Ich kann sie nicht gebrauchen und ich bin sicher, Ron und Hermine werden sie noch nützlich finden", erklärte er.

Grinsend nahm Harry die Karte entgegen. „Sie haben gesagt, Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone hätten mich aus der Schule locken wollen... sie hätten das lustig gefunden."

„Das hätten wir auch getan." Er schloß seinen Koffer. „Ich will dir nicht verhehlen, daß James mächtig enttäuscht gewesen wäre, wenn sein Sohn nie einen der Geheimgänge aus dem Schloß gefunden hätte."

Jemand klopfte. Harry stopfte die Karte und den Tarnumhang hastig in die Tasche

Es war Dumbledore, der ihn informierte, daß er abgeholt wurde. Er bedankte sich und packte seine Sachen, drehte sich noch mal zu seinem – nun – ehemaligen Schüler. „Also – auf Wiedersehen, Harry", sagte er lächelnd. Er hatte dieses letzte Gespräch mit James' Sohn genossen. „Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht, dein Lehrer zu sein. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns eines Tages wieder." Er hoffte es, der Junge war schließlich der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Er würde ihn vermissen.

Er sah wieder zu Albus. „Direktor, Sie müssen mich nicht hinausbegleiten, ich schaff das schon..."

Der Braunhaarige wollte nur noch weg hier, nahm die Verabschiedung nur nebenher wahr, schüttelte dem Schulleiter die Hand und ging.

Wenn er zu lange zögerte würde er doch noch mal zu Snape gehen. Das mußte er vermeiden. Er würde es momentan nicht verkraften. Harrys Besuch war eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinen wandernden Gedanken gewesen. Er verließ Hogwarts.

-oOo-

Remus blickte aus der Kutsche zurück.. Er hatte schon lange kein so aufregendes Jahr mehr gehabt wie dieses. Gefüllt mit Abenteuern, wie in seiner Schulzeit – das alte Schloß schien dafür einfach gebaut zu sein – und mit Gefühlen, die er nicht vergessen würde, die er ganz fest in seinem Herz einschließen würde, um sich daran zu erinnern, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

Er glaubte nicht, daß er noch mal eine Chance bei Severus bekommen würde, besonders nicht dann, wenn er jetzt ging. Aber er konnte nichts anderes machen.

Es war vorbei.

* * *

Ende... oder? Naja. -g- Das kommt jetzt auf euch an? Wollt ihr noch ein Kapitel für den Juli? _Möglicherweise_ mit der Chance auf ein Happy End? -g-

Sagt's mir. :-)

Ach ja, nun noch ein wenig Werbung: Goliath (guckt einfach bei meinen Reviews nach, um hinzufinden) hat angefangen die Story (in Kurzform) ein wenig umzuschreiben und aus Peeves Sicht zu erzählen. Ist wirklich witzig und sie würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ihr das lest und eure Meinung dazu sagt.

Das war's mal wieder.

Ciao M


	28. Juli

Wow, ihr habt mich grade mal wieder völlig überwältigt mit eurer Reviewflut. 16 Stück mal wieder. Dafür gibt's auch gleich das letzte Kapitel (wollte eigentlich erst morgen posten :-)).

_Mina_ _Lorelei_ _Thaia_ (Erklärung/Aussprache? Wer weiß.. -pfeif-), _Go_ (Ist das genug Schmalz? -g-), _Maxine_ (Na, wie zufrieden bist du jetzt? :-)), _just a guest_ (Ne, sorry, das ist definitiv das letzte Kapitel), _Lorraine_ _Amruniel_ _Shira_ _Ashumaniel_ _lil-natch_ _Luthien_ _Keeline_ _Ellen_ _Dana_ (Ihr seid eindeutig in der Mehrzahl mit euren Happy End Wünschen..), _Solo_ (Ach, Bestechung? Schon wieder jemand? -lach-)

Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir mit den beiden Jungs am Schluß noch so anstellen können.

* * *

**Juli**

Das Schuljahr hatten sie ohne ihren Verteidigungslehrer beendet. Es hatte keine großen Probleme gegeben, die Prüfungen hatte er ja schon abgenommen. Sie waren anerkannt worden.

Snape war lange wütend gewesen. Nun waren die Schüler weg und er saß, wie schon so oft, in seinem Sessel, es war ihr Sessel, der, in den sie sich so oft gemeinsam niedergelassen hatten.

Die Wut war verraucht und hatte Bedauern Platz gemacht. Es waren schöne Stunden gewesen. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt wie in der Gegenwart des Wolfsmenschen.

Als sein Gehirn wieder normal lief, hatte er auch angefangen nachzudenken.

Er hatte angenommen, daß Lupin Black geholfen hatte, ihn nur verführt hatte, damit er nicht so aufmerksam war. Aber die beiden ein Paar? Sicher nicht. Black hatte sich ja in einen Hund verwandelt, nicht in einen Werwolf. Wenn sie ernsthaft etwas miteinander gehabt hätten, wäre er infiziert gewesen. Außerdem hatte sich der Verteidigungsspezialist am Anfang wirklich wie eine absolute Jungfrau verhalten. Er hatte etwas Zeit gebraucht, um aufzutauen – bei ihren nicht so jugendfreien Beschäftigungen. Und wenn er ehrlich war: Nicht Lupin hatte ihn, sondern er hatte Lupin verführt – zumindest den ersten Schritt gemacht.

Wenn er in der verhängnisvollen Nacht schon nachgedacht hätte, dann wäre ihm das sicher alles aufgefallen. Aber sein Hirn hatte beim Anblick Blacks einfach ausgesetzt. Er war wie von Sinnen gewesen.

„Nun ja, jetzt hab ich sie ja wieder...", sagte er in die Stille.

Remus war vielleicht wirklich von Sirius aufgeklärt worden. Jungs taten das häufiger, vor allem wenn sie in einer Schule wie dieser untergebracht waren. Mit irgendwem mußten sie darüber sprechen, wer war also besser geeignet, als einer der besten Freunde.

Snape dachte zurück an die Schulzeit und erinnerte sich. Die beiden waren wirklich dicke Freunde gewesen, aber Sirius hatte so viele Mädchen gehabt, die ihn umschwärmt hatten, ihn und Potter - und Remus hatte nie eifersüchtig gewirkt. Also waren sie kein Paar gewesen. Also hatte der Wolfsmensch ihn sicher nicht mit seinem besten Freund betrogen, als er ihn nach Jahren der Gefangenschaft wieder gesehen hatte.

Auch die Sache mit dem Hund hatte er irgendwann verdaut. Er traute Black wirklich alles zu. Vor allem nachdem er ihn selbst fast in den Tod geschickt hatte. Aber Dumbledore glaubte ihm seine aberwitzige Geschichte und der Schulleiter... täuschte sich normalerweise nicht.

Und was hatte Potter über die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Lupin und Black gesagt?

„Professor Lupin hätte mich dieses Jahr schon hundert Mal umbringen können. Ich war oft mit ihm allein, er gab mir Unterricht gegen die Dementoren. Wenn er Black helfen wollte, warum hat er mich nicht schon längst erledigt?"

Damals war er zu vernagelt gewesen, um diese Worte in seinen Verstand dringen zu lassen. Aber im Grunde hatte er Recht: Lupin hatte die Gelegenheit, mehrmals. Aber statt sie zu nutzen hatte er den Jungen nur in Schutz genommen. Bei einem Rauswurf Potters aus Hogwarts wegen seines Verhaltens wäre es viel einfacher gewesen ihn zu beseitigen, aber Remus hatte immer dafür gesorgt, daß er höchstens eine Strafarbeit bekam. Er konnte wirklich nicht hinter dem Leben des Jungen hergewesen sein.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach Albus' Urteilsvermögen glauben, egal wie verzettelt der alte Mann war. Und wenn er das tat... „Dann hat er mich wirklich nicht mit Black betrogen, hat nicht mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Vielleicht liebte er mich wirklich um meinetwillen..." Nun war es zu spät, Lupin war weg und er konnte ihn nicht mehr fragen.

Severus Blick fiel auf sein Regal in dem der hellrote Schutztrank stand, dann auf den Kalender, den er gegenüber an der Wand hängen hatte. Die Mondphasen waren eingetragen. Heute war Vollmond. „Die Verwandlung wird schmerzhaft sein..."

-oOo-

Remus saß in seinem Zimmer, das er sich in einem kleinen Muggelgasthof gemietet hatte. Er lag in einem kleinen Dörfchen am Rande eines Waldes. Ideal für Moony. Er konnte nicht in seinem Raum bleiben, wenn er sich verwandelte. Ohne Banntrank würden die Möbel das nicht überleben.

In seiner Hand hielt er das Glas, in dem Snape ihm am letzten Abend in Hogwarts den Trank gebracht hatte. Natürlich war es leer. Dennoch, er hob es auf, betrachtete es immer mal wieder, hielt sich häufiger daran fest im letzten Monat.

Er hatte es mitgenommen, aus sentimentalen Gründen. Als Erinnerung an den anderen Mann, dem er seine Liebe geschenkt hatte und von dem er auch eine Zeitlang zurückgeliebt wurde. Klar, er hatte seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen, aber die konnte er nicht anfassen, sie nicht mit allen seinen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Das Glas sah er, fühlte er unter seinen Fingerkuppen, hörte den feinen Ton, der von ihm ausging, wenn er über den Rand fuhr, und roch den Geruch, der sich durch die vielen Benutzungen im Material festgesetzt hatte.

Severus hatte genug dieser Gläser. Er würde mit einem weniger auskommen. Und wenn er sauer wurde deswegen? Das machte auch nichts, da er es eh schon war.

Bald wurde es Zeit für die Verwandlung, er mußte sich auf den Weg machen.

Er schnappte seine Jacke – er hatte das Plätzchen für seine Kleidung schon ausgekundschaftet – und ging zur Zimmertür. Als er sie öffnete erstarrte er.

„Severus..." Sein Mund klappte nach unten und er brachte keinen Ton mehr raus.

Snape stand ihm gegenüber und sagte kein Wort, es hatte auch ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ganz kühl diese Sache durchzuziehen, nachdem er durch seine nachmittägliche Recherche den Aufenthaltsort des ehemaligen Lehrers herausgefunden hatte. Doch nun konnte er ihn nur anstarren.

Remus fing sich als erster. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er, seine Stimme brach fast, er mußte sich zusammenreißen, um überhaupt sprechen zu können.

Statt eine Antwort zu erhalten wurde er nur in den Raum geschoben. Der Tränkemeister stoppte seine aufkommenden Beschwerden mit einer Handbewegung und schloß dann die Tür hinter sich.

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem anderen Mann um, holte noch mal tief Luft, nahm all seine Kraft zusammen. „Remus," begann er. „Wir müssen reden."

Lupin nickte, war zu perplex über die Tatsache, daß der andere überhaupt gekommen war.

Snape machte ihm Zeichen sich zu setzen und er folgte der Aufforderung widerstandslos. Was wollte ihm der andere sagen? Seine Nerven begannen sich zu spannen, fast zu reißen.

Dem Tränkemeister schien es schwerzufallen die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er öffnete mehrmals den Mund, bevor ein Ton herauskam. „Remus..." Er sah in die braunen Augen seines Gegenüber, setzte sich ebenfalls, da seine Beine ihn nicht mehr hielten. „Ich muß mich entschuldigen..."

Sein ehemaliger Partner sah ihn neugierig abwartend an. ‚Was kommt denn nun?'

„In der Hütte... ich habe überreagiert... ich war eifersüchtig auf Black... ich habe dich verraten am nächsten Morgen... es...es...", der Dunkelhaarige stotterte tatsächlich, „tut mir Leid", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. Er sah danach nach unten, schämte sich und wartete, daß der andere ihn fertig machen und schlußendlich rausschmeißen würde. Er hatte das Recht dazu. Schließlich hatte Snape ihm sein Leben mit einer sicheren Anstellung zerstört und ihn, schlimmer noch, zutiefst verletzt. Er würde ihm bestimmt nie wieder trauen können.

Remus starrte ihn nur an. Severus hatte sich entschuldigt. Sein Severus, der, in den er sich verliebt hatte. „Du warst eifersüchtig auf Black?" zog er die Aussage heraus, die ihm am meisten aufgefallen war.

„Ja, ich dachte ihr hättet etwas miteinander... Ich verstehe, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst...", meinte der Tränkelehrer. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich immer noch etwas für dich empfinde und daß das kein Haß ist, sondern das Gegenteil..."

‚Er liebt mich immer noch?' In Lupin schien eine Sonne aufzugehen, so strahlte er plötzlich. Aber er mußte diese Sache klären. „Warum?" fragte er einfach. Es schien, daß er dieses Wort nicht los wurde, daß er es immer wieder verwenden mußte, gegenüber dem vor ihm Sitzenden.

„Warum was?" Severus sah auf, verstand nicht.

„Warum warst du eifersüchtig auf Sirius?" Lupins Stimme war leise und sanft.

Snape blickte wieder auf den Boden. „Nun ja, du hast mir erzählt, daß dich _Freunde_ aufgeklärt hätten... als ich euch dann sah, als du ihn vor den Kindern verteidigt hast, dachte ich es sei Black und ihr wärt ein Paar..." Hastig fuhr er fort: „Natürlich ist mir inzwischen bewußt geworden, wie idiotisch das war. Ihr seid einfach Freunde, da gehört auch so was dazu wie diese...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „gegenseitigen Erklärungen."

Dann beugte er sich zu der Tasche, die er mitgebracht und vor sich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. „Ich gehe wohl besser." Er straffte sich und zog etwas hervor. „Aber das wollte ich dir noch geben." Er reichte Lupin die Sache. „Falls du noch mehr brauchst schick mir eine Eule." Damit wandte er sich zur Tür.

Remus sah auf die Flasche in seinen Händen. Es war Wolfbanntrank. So durch den Korken durchstinken konnte nur dieses Gebräu.

Er sah auf Snapes Rücken. ‚Wenn er jetzt geht...' Er sprang auf, stellte die Flasche noch auf den Boden neben das Bett und hielt den Dunkelhaarigen auf. Es war gerade das geschehen, was er sich den ganzen Monat gewünscht hatte. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, daß er ihn noch liebte und ihm auch für den Streit in der Hütte vergeben. Er konnte ihn unmöglich gehen lassen. „Warte!"

Der Tränkemeister hob den Kopf, sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an.

Remus lächelte, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fehlten angemessene Worte, um auszudrücken, was er empfand. Daher zog er den anderen einfach ran und küßte ihn.

Sein Partner reagierte erst nach einem Moment, dann erwiderte er die Liebkosung.

Sie lösten sich, sahen sich in die Augen.

„Du willst mich immer noch?" Snape konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Natürlich, ich..." Weiter kam Remus nicht. Er spürte ein Ziehen, stolperte zurück, sah Snapes verwirrte Miene und den Mond durch das kleine Zimmerfenster scheinen.

Ein Schrei zerriß die Stille und er verwandelte sich vor den Augen seines Liebhabers.

Severus sah entsetzt zu. Nun verstand er, warum Remus sich immer davonschlich und erst als Wolf zurückkam. Es sah grauenvoll aus, wie in einem alten Horrorfilm, den er mal gesehen hatte.

Da stand Moony auch schon vor ihm, bleckte die Zähne und sprang ihn an.

Severus stolperte zurück an die geschlossene Tür, wurde vom Schwung des Tieres umgeworfen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Seine Knochen schmerzten.

Der Wolf war verwirrt, wußte nicht wo er war.

„Remus...", versuchte Snape ihn zu beruhigen, wurde jedoch nur kräftig angeknurrt. Jetzt hatte er wirklich Angst. Wenn das Tier ihn nicht erkannte? „Moony!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die gelben des Wolfes.

Er knurrte wieder und erkannte ihn endlich. Er schnupperte an dem Mann, der da unter ihm lag und erleichtert aufatmete, schleckte ihm das Gesicht ab.

Von draußen ertönte eine Stimme, es wurde geklopft. „Hey, was ist da drinnen los?"

Der Wolf knurrte und Snape legte schnell seine Hand auf die Schnauze des Tieres. „Schhh..." Das Knurren hörte auf und er konnte rufen. „Nichts, alles in Ordnung..." Es durfte jetzt niemand reinkommen, sonst passierte noch ein Unglück. Moony kannte ihn, tat ihm nichts, aber jeden anderen würde er ohne den Trank anfallen und womöglich anstecken, da sie nicht so vorbereitet waren, wie der Tränkemeister. „Ich hab mich nur geärgert, da mir was runtergefallen ist. Ich muß es jetzt wegwerfen..."

„Ach so...in Ordnung..." Die Stimme klang beruhigt und Schritte zeigten, wie sich die Person entfernte.

Severus sah nach oben. „Da haben wir ja noch mal Glück gehabt...", meinte er schief grinsend.

Der Wolf schien ihn zu verstehen, kläffte zustimmend.

„Schhh...", machte Snape wieder und es wurde ruhig, das Tier war wirklich intelligent.

„Läßt du mich aufstehen?" wollte er dann wissen und machte entsprechende Gesten.

Moony sprang von ihm runter und wartete, bis er saß, stupste ihn dann mit der kalten Schnauze an, verlangte Streicheleinheiten.

Severus stand ganz auf und fuhr dem Tier durch sein weiches Fell, überlegte dann, ging zum Bett und legte sich darauf. Er würde hierbleiben müssen für die Nacht. Er klopfte auf die Matratze und der Wolf sprang schwanzwedelnd neben ihn, kuschelte sich an ihn, wie er es in Hogwarts auch schon getan hatte.

-oOo-

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie gemeinsam auf. Die Sonne weckte sie früh – es war Sommer – und sie sprachen über ihr Leben und ihre Liebe.

Ihre einzige Möglichkeit war eine Fernbeziehung, sich vielleicht ab und an sehen, die Sommerferien zusammen verbringen. Remus konnte nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, nicht, nachdem die Eltern sich beschwert hatten. Außerdem war es in der konservativen Zaubererwelt nicht gerne gesehen, wenn zwei Männer ein Paar waren.

Es würde schwierig werden, aber sie beschlossen es zu versuchen und.. sie konnten gleich damit anfangen. Schließlich waren gerade Ferien.

„Ruh dich aus, ich hole etwas zu essen..." Snape drückte _seinen_ Wolfsmenschen zurück in die Laken.

Remus nickte, hielt ihn noch mal zurück, bevor er ihn gehen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Ich liebe dich auch...

Ende

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wie ich schon am Ende des letzten Kapitel gesagt habe: Damit hab ich den beiden eine Zukunft gegeben, _möglicherweise__ mit der Chance auf ein Happy End_. Ab jetzt sind sie nämlich selbst dafür verantwortlich. ;-)

Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und würde mich noch mal über eine letzte Runde Reviews zu der Story freuen – auch von denen, die sich bisher noch nicht getraut haben: Wie gesagt, ich beiße nicht. ;-)

Bevor ich verschwinde noch mal Werbung für vs. Goliaths Version dieser Story aus der Sicht von Peeves. Sie postet das Ganze auf FFnet unter dem Namen Vollmond und es ist wirklich herrlich komisch. Ihr findet leicht hin, wenn ihr euch meine Reviews anguckt und euch über den Link ihres Namens dorthin klickt.

Bis, hoffentlich, bald bei der nächsten Story.

Ciao M


End file.
